


Faults in a Mirror

by TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Family Fluff, Fisting, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insecure Steve Rogers, Intersex Charles Xavier, Intersex Tony Stark, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Possessive Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary/pseuds/TonyStark_SteveRogersDiary
Summary: Steve Rogers has terrible luck in finding love. No one seems to be attracted to his scrawny body and stubborn attitude. However, he soon meets a beautiful mechanic named Tony Stark who is the only one who looks past his appearance. They endure the harsh criticisms from the world, saying they don't belong together. However, they are looking to prove them wrong.*No matter what size Steve is, he will always top!*Post-serum Steve will happen way later into the story.





	1. Unorthodox People

**Author's Note:**

> I did this story months ago, here is the first chapter! I need to write lots of stories! Parenthesis is the translation of the Irish words during Steve's family scene.

                He is only twenty-five years old, and yet he has the appearance of an adolescent. Steve Rogers never thought he would be born into an undesirable body, one filled with health problems, and force the public to mistaken him for a juvenile. He was very short and scrawny, earning him much pity of the thought of a poor boy starving to death. The lad kept a somewhat neat hairstyle, his wooly bangs were a bit unruly, and they flowed down to his eyebrow. He tried so hard to look his appropriate age, his formal brown trousers, matching jacket, and white dress shirt hanged loosely on his thin limbs. Every time he went outside, there was always someone asking if he needs help finding his parents. Steve would snap back that he is a grown man, and he moved out of his folks’ house about six years ago. Currently, he was attending a liberal arts school, since he is considering in becoming a painter or an illustrator for comic books. He needs two more years of education, and then he can graduate. Steve was actually exiting out of the art institution with a black messenger bag strapped across his chest; it was crammed with his sketch pad and different drawing utensils. He was accompanied with his best friend named Sam Wilson. His companion is tall and attractive, and he specialized in making sculptures. Sam had his entire navy blue shirt and denim jeans chalked with dust. Steve took out his inhaler from his coat pocket and felt the great relief of air entering his weak lungs. He has asthma and it drives him crazy, he wished he didn’t get so wheezy easily.

                “Doing okay, buddy?” Sam questioned nicely as he was a tad concerned of Steve’s fitful of coughing.

                “I’m fine, lay off me.” Steve responded with annoyance as he stuffed his inhaler back into the safety of his worn-out jacket.

                “Just checking, didn’t have to be so grouchy.”

                “Sorry, I’m just frustrated. The asthma is part of it, but I’m stumped on what I should draw for my class project.”

                “Why don’t you draw a bowl of fruit like everyone else?”

                “I’m not joking; this is fifty percent of my grade right here.”

                “At least it’s just one; I have to make two different statues! That’s a shit ton of work!” Sam complained throwing his arms up out of irritation, he wasn’t too thrilled of his assignment.

                “Make it easier on yourself, buy a couple of statues!”

                “That’s called cheating, you doofus.”

                “You didn’t exactly ask for good advice, that’s what you get.” Steve muttered a low chuckle as he brushed the wisps of blond hair away from his view.

As Steve and Sam were engaged in a comical argument, there were three women who were walking on the sidewalk towards them. They were all good-looking and passed by the two men. Steve was depressed since they completely ignored him, and were too busy chatting how handsome Sam looked. This always happens to him, he is invisible or insignificant to every female. Steve had rotten luck when it comes to love, he has never been on a date, or found someone who accepted him as he is. He at times can come off as rude by his sarcastic comments, so if his appearance wasn’t enough trouble, his tongue makes it worse. If only he can find that special person who can love him with flaws and all.

                “Hey Steve?” Sam began with his dark eyes narrowing at the inattentive blond.

                “Huh, what?”

                “Wanna grab a bite to eat, I’m buying.”

                “Nah, I’m not hungry. I’m just gonna go to the park and try to get inspired.” Steve shook his head to decline the offer; he was desperate to get an idea for his new sketch.

                “Too bad, you really need it. You’re like a bag of bones.”

                “And you don’t need it, you’re too fat.”

                “Funny! Well, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Sam snorted as he purposely rubbed his arms that have a nice lean bulk of muscle on them.

                “Yeah, later.”

 

                So, Sam Wilson jogged down the street to get some lunch. Steve Rogers turned another direction to go to Central Park. He wanted to escape from the bustle of traffic and the city noises. It took him almost half an hour to arrive at the region. Steve quickly sat down on a wooden bench under the warm sun that streaked the verdant grass with its rays. He was a bit out of breath as he tossed his satchel next to him, he studied the bright environment. Steve took out a fresh notepad, an eraser, and a charcoal pencil. He noted the fluffy nimbus clouds on the azure blue sky, and the proud trees rooted on the ground. There were some families having picnics, playing with their children or excited dogs. Despite the idyllic scenery, he still wasn’t motivated to draw; it was everything he has already seen before.

However, that was until a sexy brunette strolled down the pavement towards where he is sitting. Steve dropped his supplies by accident since he was observing this individual intently, it was an effeminate male. His curved visage was dapped with cerise red lipstick with eyeshadow to match; it contrasted finely from his stylish beard. The ostentatious blood red dress was made out of leather; it cuddled around his thick smooth thighs. The rawhide material tightly cupped his large gorgeous breasts, and his fancy high heels clicked against the floor. Steve knew that this was an intersex person, but he was not ashamed to admit that this is the most beautiful being he has ever seen.

The mysterious figure seated himself on a bench that was across from Steve, putting his expensive purse on his lap. Steve quickly picked up his scattered tools that were near his own feet, and brought his sketchpad closer to his face. He peered behind the blank page to continue looking at the lovely brunette who was combing his brown Faux Mohawk with his painted fingernails. The beatific stranger took out a book; he was reading a Shakespearean play called “As You Like It.” He read a few lines and peeked upward to see Steve scrutinizing him. Steve flushed into a tomato red when the brunette battered his long black eyelashes at him in a beckoning manner, as if he was daring him to make the first move. Before Steve could try anything, a random guy came passing by, and immediately sat next to the nameless beauty. Steve lost his courage when noting that this fellow had on a pricy Armani suit and that he has an appealing outward form to woo any lady.

                “Hey there, baby cakes. How about having some fun with me?” The male with dark oily hair was invading the brunette’s space.

                “No thanks, I already have plans.” He responded with disinterest as he scooted a few inches away.

                “Cancel them, what can possibly be more important than a date with destiny?”

                “I already asked him out for a cup of coffee.” Steve acted on pure impulse, his sudden response made the two figures look at him with astonishment.

                “You’re going with this pipsqueak?” The rude man inquired with his hands tightening to fists, feeling his pride become wounded.

                “I’m taking up his offer. So, leave me alone, or I’ll call the cops.”

The threatening statement from the brunette influenced the pushy stranger to not start a fight with Steve. He left making a few curses under his breath; the dazzling dark haired individual tucked his book away in his bag.

                “Thanks for saving me; I’m Tony Stark by the way.” He rose from the bench and went over properly to recognize his rescuer.

                “Oh, uh, no problem—I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve was delighted to find out his name as he closed his sketchpad.

                “So, was that just a ploy to get that douche off me, or did you really wanted to get a drink with me?”

                “What would you say that it was both?”

                “Well! Then you’re one hell of a smooth operator! Come on, let’s go!” Tony answered excitedly as he urged Steve to accompany him.

Steve was still trying to process the current situation; he never thought he would actually get a yes to his invitation. He was a little dazed of the reception, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. This was probably one of those moments of appreciation, and he will never see Tony again. Steve packed his possessions and trotted next to Tony on the pathway, they were departing from Central Park to be at the streets of New York. Tony led Steve to a simple diner, where they sat across from one another in a booth. Steve ordered a fresh cup of orange juice, while Tony requested coffee with extra milk in it. Tony explained that Steve can get something to eat as well, since he is willing to pay for their meal.

                “What were you trying to draw at the park?” Tony enquired innocently as he sipped his warm beverage, making his cheeks a little pink.

                “No idea, I went there in the first place to find some inspiration.” Steve was amazed that Tony notices the smallest of details.

                “Did you find it?”

                “Maybe, but I’m not too sure.”

                “I’m sure you can find some way to use it.”

                “Honestly, I’m surprised that is your first question. People usually ask me if I’m my parents are nearby.”

                “Oh come on, I can tell you are a full grown man.” Tony responded with a chuckle, as he waved a flimsy hand.

                “Seriously? You’re not saying that just to mock me?”

                “No, I can distinguish between boys and men.”

                “I guess you have a talent—oh, I just remembered. Do you prefer being called a ‘he’ or a ‘she’?” Steve was secretly pleased of Tony acknowledging him for his correct age.

                “Would you look at that, you’re the first person to ask me that.”

                “Did I say something wrong?”

                “Of course not! That’s nice of you. I actually don’t care; you can call me a ‘he’.”

                “Really, even if your other parts say otherwise?”

                “I mean, I know all the external parts are female, but it’s okay to refer me as a ‘he’.” Tony explained with a small smile as he didn’t want to make Steve uncomfortable.

He was the type of intersexual person who was genetically born as a male, but has overtime only developed exterior female parts such as a vagina and breasts. His body didn’t produce enough testosterone, but it made a hefty supply of estrogen. Tony was raised and had gone through puberty like a girl.

                “As long as you’re okay with that.” Steve answered carefully, thinking every portion of Tony is sublime. He rather liked that fine fashionable beard, glossy short hair, and womanlike body combination.

                “Sure, thanks.” Tony nodded joyfully as he turned to the waitress to order their meals. Steve was wondering if he was making a good impression, this is the first time he actually cared if someone would like him back. He is older than Tony by two years.

                “So, Tony, would do you do?”

                “What do you think I do?”

                “Uh, modeling?”

                “Dear no! That’s awfully sweet. I’m a mechanic, I fix cars.”

                “That’s neat, you must be pretty smart.”

                “Not to toot my own horn, but yeah. I’m a pro. What about you?”

                “Art school—thinking of getting into comic books or painting.” Steve replied with a bit of hesitation, thinking it wouldn’t amaze the brunette. Much to his astonishment, Tony’s pretty face lighted up.

                “Oh! So, you’re the creative type! I would love to see your work, they must so good.” Tony responded with honesty as he made a cute giggle, Steve found the noise and statement very pleasing.

                “I would, but all my stuff is at home.”

                “So now you’re asking me to go home with you? Oh Stevie, you move fast, don’t you?"

                “Ah-ha, I don’t mean it like that. It’s just all my paintings are kind of heavy—the only way to see them is going to my place—uh yeah…“ Steve stopped since he felt like he was stuttering and sounding like a complete idiot.

                “I was just messing with you—we can always set up a day for me to go take a look. That’s if you ever want to see me again.”

                “Of course I do, that would be great.” Steve didn’t waste a second on voicing his desire, he didn’t want this to be their first and last interaction.

                “A little eager are we? I like that! If you want to get your car fixed or just visit me, look me up at the auto shop.” Tony opened his purse and gave Steve a business card that listed the directions to the establishment.

                “Will do. I gotta say, Tony, I haven’t had this much fun with someone in a while.”

                “Aw, and it’s been so long since I’ve met a nice guy. Your girlfriend must be so lucky.”

                “Don’t have one, can’t say I ever liked anyone.”

                “That’s so hard to believe, you’re such a catch.”

                “Ha, good one. I’m not exactly likable or muscular to have girls chase after me.” Steve was back to his cynical thinking, he blew a huffy breath to make his wild bangs flap up.

                “You know, not everyone has the same tastes. Take me as an example, people would think I like jerks. Wrong! I like gentlemen, but they have to have strong personalities.”

                “Define ‘strong personalities’.”

                “He has to be brave. He has to know what he wants, a little stubborn, and be able to take a stand.” Tony listed as he tapped his long scarlet fingernails against the surface of the table.

                “You don’t care about his looks?”

                “Doesn’t matter to me, I just know I myself love looking good.”

                “You’re doing a good job, you are very sexy—uh I mean—“Steve cringed at his own mistake, he was staring intently at Tony’s enthralling physical features.

                “Thank you, I was going for sexy,” Tony laughed cheerfully as he leaned forward for his arms to rest on the countertop.

Without knowing, his breasts pushed together. Steve swallowed thickly when seeing the soft round flesh squeezed tightly by the rawhide material. He felt like a pervert for peeking at the large bust, all men would think it was a glorious sight to behold. Steve quickly downed most of his beverage to lower his temperature, not trying to let his dirty cravings overwhelm his head. He tried to squash the notion of how velvety those breasts would feel with a few strokes, wondering if Tony gets turned on by being touched on the upper torso.

                “Steve? I feel like I almost lost you there. What’s on your mind?”

                “Nothing, I just remembered I probably have to stop at the market today and get some—uh melons…” Steve rebuked himself of the delivery of his unconvincing line, he felt extremely stupid for saying it.

                “Okay, don’t let me stop you from that.”

                “You probably had better conversations with other people, huh.”

                “Don’t say that, I’m having a good time.”

Tony outlined a spellbinding smile on his painted plump lips; the action encouraged Steve and made his weak heart thrash in a rapid rhythm. They continued to chat about their jobs; they soon received their meals, and ate with contentment. When they exited to go outside, Steve was saddened that this outing has ended. He yearned to learn more about Tony and analyze his perfection further. They faced one another, with Tony peering downward at the blond. Steve noticed how he was short, his height reached below the brunette’s voluptuous chest.

                “It was so nice to meet you, Steve. I had fun.”

                “Same here. I’m hoping we see each other again.”

                “Oh, I think we will. Good luck with school.” Tony bent low to press a warm kiss on Steve’s right cheek as a token of appreciation.

 

Steve watched Tony waved adorably with his fingers at him, and then the mechanic walked away. The blond felt the spot where Tony smooched him; there was a smudge of lipstick on his skin. Steve was energized by the occasion, which he decided to go visit his parents. It’s been a while since he has seen them. The young man took a bus to get to his destination, with twenty minutes later; he crossed over to the front door of the sky blue house. He unlocked it with his own key, since his parents gave it to him for emergency situations. Steve roamed inside, greeted by the familiar furniture and framed photographs of their family. He headed for the kitchen since he could smell the scent of food, aware that his mother was preparing dinner. Soon, he saw Sarah Rogers stirring the metallic pot with a wooden spoon, as Joseph Rogers was occupied on washing dishes. They noticed their only son coming in, dropping his book bag for it to slouch against the wall.

                “Hello there, we were wondering when you were going to come see us.” Sarah welcomed tenderly as she and Joseph hugged him.

                “I thought today would be a good day to do it.” Steve replied with a grin, which made his parents a little bewildered, since their son had a chirpy attitude.

                “What happened—oh, now I see. Sarah, take a look at this, our wee laddie here got himself a lass.” Joseph turned Steve’s head a bit to reveal Tony’s imprints.

                “Look, da (dad), I don’t have a girl.” Steve’s tongue was beginning to mix with American and Irish words, since hearing his parents’ accents influenced him.

                “Then explain the snog (kiss) on your cheek, why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Sarah commented with a jolly temperament, thinking her son has found someone special.

                “I should have washed up before getting here.”

                “It’s nothing to be scundered (embarrassed) about, who is she?”

                “I’m not dating anyone right now, I just met someone. He just happens to be intersex.”

                “Ah, and you two went out for a craic (good time). You’re smitten with this one, aren’t you?” Joseph continued to pry into Steve’s personal information.

                “He must be—“

                “Stop treating me like a kid, nothing is going on!” Steve drew back from the pinch of his parents’ fingers trying to wipe away the marking.

                “You’re a little divvy (silly). Okay, no more about this. Will you be staying for supper?” Sarah uttered her last chuckles, exchanging an amused expression with her husband.

                “Might as well, mam (mom).”

After a pleasant time with his family, Steve traveled back to his apartment to start planning more on his art project. He sat down on a stool in front of an easel that was holding a blank canvas; Steve left his messenger bag near the metal legs of his seat. The blond was positioned near the overhead window that showcased the lights of the city, it was turning into nightfall. He picked up his charcoal pencil, unsure what to draw. Hours were beginning to pass by, and it was making Steve go insane. He was so peeved of not having anything on the white sheet. Steve slammed his utensil down against the easel’s ledge and shoved his hands into his pockets. He pulled out his right hand, taking out the card Tony gifted to him in the diner. It forced him to think about how beautiful Tony appeared, sitting on that park bench with a Shakespearean play in his delicate palms. Steve felt a sudden motivation by the recent recollection; he lifted his pencil up and began to sketch. The blond felt this incredible elation as he formed light lines for his foundation. It was growing later, creeping into the early morning. It was no surprise that he woke up from sleeping upright on his chair. Steve rubbed his exhausted eyes, glancing at the clock at the wall; it was six-fifty in the morning. His class starts at eight. Before Steve could look at his progress on the paper, he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up and started groaning in pain, he was so sore from staying in one spot for too long. Steve opened the entry, and saw it was Sam Wilson. They made their quick hellos with Sam entering the premises.

                “You look like shit, Steve. What have you been doing this whole time?”

                “What do you think? My work.” Steve simply said as he pointed at his unfinished design.

                “So, you finally found your inspiration, sounds like you made a great call on going to Central Park.” Sam mentioned gleefully as he studied the faded outline, noting it was a figure posing with a book.

                “I’m actually glad I ditched you, it was the best decision I made all day.” Steve snickered meanly as he was somewhat truthful. He liked being with his friend, but if he went out to lunch with him yesterday, he never would have met Tony.

                “Ouch, that is cold, man—hey, what’s this?” Sam observed the card that was laying on the easel’s ridge, scanning it to see the words ‘auto shop’ and the brunette’s name.

                “Just something I picked up.”

                “Liar, you were with this Tony Stark person. So, who is he?”

                “Someone I met in the park, I saved him from a jackass, and he took me to go eat with him.” Steve confessed with a breezy sigh as he kept most of the details hidden.

                “Always with your chivalry junk—wait; you ate with him, but not with me? Your own friend.”

                “How can I not? Tony is amazing; he’s hot and very feminine.”

                “Sometimes I forget you’re into people like that.” Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, aware that Steve seems to be attracted to either women or effeminate males.

                “If you saw him, you would fall for him like a ton of bricks.” Steve continued to be defensive.

                “Right and why did you accept this anyway? You don’t even have a car!” Sam snatched the business card and fiddled it in between his fingers.

                “It would be rude to not take it. I can’t say no.” Steve swiped the item back from his companion and stuck it into his pocket.

                “Whatever. You‘re being weird. Let’s just go to the university.”

                “Yeah, I’ll just get my stuff.”

 

For the majority of the morning, Sam and Steve spent their time in their separate art class. The blond was sitting in front of his desk, near the crystal window. He vacantly gazed at the outside, resting his chin on his palm, and thinking if he will bump into Tony today. He couldn’t stop pondering of Tony’s natural beauty, knowing he would have to make a darker shade to color in Tony’s hair and beard on the drawing. Steve wasn’t paying any attention; his professor was doing a review of how to properly sketch eyes and feet. Once the session was over, all students gathered their belongings and departed from the room. However, Steve’s teacher told him that she needed to speak with him. So, the twenty-five year old stood in front of the main desk, clutching his backpack strap with nervousness.

                “Mr. Rogers, I know you weren’t listening, that’s not like you.” Miss Jessica Drew said with a stern tone as her intense green eyes bore into Steve’s being.

                “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

                “You’re here to learn, I expect everyone to show me a little respect.”

                “I wasn’t trying to disrespect you—“

                “Just try to pay a little more attention tomorrow. Unless, there is something you’re not telling me. Did something happen?”

                “No, I’m just thinking about that project that’s worth 50% of my grade.” Steve told a half-lie as he watched how Jessica twisted her long brown hair into a bun, keeping it intact with a yellow pencil.

                “Why didn’t you say so sooner? Are you worried or are you stumped on what to draw?”

                “I was at first, but I think I found what I want to do. I have to warn you, Miss Drew, it might be a little unorthodox.”

                “When you put it that way, I’m very interested in what you will bring.” Jessica arched a teensy smile as she folded her hands together.

                “I’ll finish it in time; I can’t stop thinking of this project.”

                “Good! I’m glad you’re getting excited. Remember, its due in two weeks.”

                “Okay, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Steve nodded his head, grateful that he wasn’t in too much trouble.

The instructor watched Steve leave; she chuckled a bit and started straightening her paperwork. Steve waited for Sam to get out of his sculpture class, and the two strolled out of the college. Sam was suggesting ideas of where to go to have some entertainment; they could go either to the theater or get a drink from a pub. Steve didn’t feel like doing those activities, there weren’t any phenomenal films worth seeing now. He didn’t want to get hassled of having to show his ID to prove that he can consume alcohol and he wasn’t someone with a fake identification. The blond was tempted to go see Tony Stark alone, his fingertips scratched against the edges of the card in his pocket with impatience. He just needed an excuse to drift off and accomplish his furtive mission.

                “So, how about it? Movies or the bar?” Sam questioned as he saw how Steve was distracted again.

                “Uh, what? Oh, none. Not up for either of those.”

                “What’s up with you? Ever since you met this Tony, you got your head in the clouds.”

                “I’m not, I’m just thinking about my project. That’s what I should be working on, so I’ll see you.” Steve replied rather hastily as he was about to bolt out, but Sam grappled the collar of his friend’s jacket.

                “No way, I know you’re gonna go see Stark.”

                “Just leave me alone, Sam. I’m a grown man; I’ll do what I want!”

                “Fine, if you want to see him so bad, I’ll tag along.”

                “What for? Don’t you have better things to do?”

                “I’m kind of curious of what he looks like, you keep harping that he’s hot.” Sam explained as he finally released his grip on Steve.

                “It’s okay if you don’t believe me, you can just go home and work on your sculptures.” Steve swiftly responded as he was vexed of the thought of Sam ruining his plan.

                “Nah, come on, let’s go see him. You can introduce us by the way.”

Steve mumbled under his breath as he took out the business card, he and Sam followed the instructions to get to the auto shop. The blond was obviously dissatisfied, he cared about his best friend, but this was something he wanted to do solo. Sam knew that Steve was exasperated, but it didn’t sway him to change his decision. He had to see this person who was making his friend so absentminded and ridiculous.

                “It’s not too far from here.” Steve plainly said as they trotted upon the concrete with diverse moods.

                “So, is Tony the one you’re drawing for your project?” Sam asked purposely with a sly smirk as he recalled seeing a ladylike character on Steve’s canvas at his apartment.

                “Does it matter?”

                “It kind of does, don’t you need his permission first?”

                “Oh crap, you’re right for once.” Steve smacked his forehead with his hand; he was in disbelief of overlooking that factor. If they were to sketch a real live person, then they had to get consent, it was part of Miss Drew’s rules.

                “What would he think that you’ve been drawing him in secret?”

                “No one is telling him, not even you. I’m just gonna ask if it’s okay to make a portrait of him, and that’s that.”

                “And if he says no?”

                “Well, there goes my project. I would have to think of a different idea.” Steve answered with dread, as he didn’t think of Tony refusing to let him draw him, especially when Steve is enjoying the work so much.

                “At least you have a good reason to go see him now.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he saw how Steve was becoming apprehensive, the blond took out his inhaler and inhaled a puff of air.

                “I don’t think I needed an excuse anyway, Tony did say I can see him anytime.” Steve couldn’t recall Tony’s exact words, everything was a blur.

                “Here’s your chance then, the auto shop is up ahead,”

The two saw their endpoint to their journey. Steve paused for a moment to think things through; he has always been so rash on his judgements. There was a sliver of doubt in the cavern of his mind that Tony wouldn’t want to encounter with him again. Sam stood with Steve, seeing how the blond is frozen with fear.

                “What’s the hold up?”

                “Nothing.” Steve found his courage again, he went forward with Sam. He was going to see Tony, no matter what.


	2. The Sweetest Muse of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve slowly tries to get Tony's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter!

               There was the destined auto shop; it was quite an enormous establishment. It wasn’t small or cramped like the typical ones; this was an impressive modern business. There was a whole institution inside that was elegantly decorated with glass casings, displaying early car parts in history. Both outside and within the building were filled with cars waiting to be upgraded or fixed in reasonable prices. Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson were in awe of the technology and the intelligent mechanics running around to attend different clients. They felt it was going to be difficult in locating one worker from a huge staff, but they didn’t have to hunt for too long. The only one who had the most customers was Tony Stark, surrounded by diverse vehicles and a group of eager men. Tony stood out from the rest of his co-workers; he was the only one wearing a special uniform. He wore a tight scarlet red latex suit that has a silver zipper in the front; it was low enough to unveil his large perfect breasts. Steve found that outfit positively sinful; it hugged Tony’s body in all the right spots. The taunt fabric emphasized his big butt and tasty hips, his matching stiletto heels were an excellent addition. It was no surprise that every lustful eye was watching Tony work. Steve could feel his own cheeks heat up when observing Tony pop open the hood of a car, and instantly bent forward. Everyone bit their bottom lip when seeing the snug material stretch slightly; exhibiting Tony’s thick buttocks billow and shake gloriously. No one noticed or praised how swiftly Tony solved the issue; he repaired the master cylinder. He backed up and closed it; he clapped off his hands that were clothed with fingerless leather gloves.

                “Okay, all done! Go see the receptionist inside to pay the bill.” Tony said with his usual vivacious smile on his painted lips.

                “Thanks, Mr. Stark. I didn’t know what the problem was.” The man lied, since he was the one who sabotaged his own car just get service from Tony.

                “Looks like someone messed with your brake system. You’re so lucky you got this checked before any accidents happened.”

                “I owe it all to you.”

                “That’s what I’m here for.”

                “Have any plans later? We can get a drink together—“

                “Tony, over here!” Steve purposely shouted out as he waved his arm. Tony immediately noticed, his grin grew wider, and he abandoned the irritated male to go greet Steve.

                “Oh my goodness, you actually came!” Tony stated adorably as he sprang on his thin heels excitedly, the client was humiliated and mad that someone as scrawny as Steve won Tony’s attention.

                “I wasn’t lying that I said I wanted to see you again—oh right. This is Sam Wilson, he and I go to the same college.”

                “Hello, nice to meet you.”

                “Steve wasn’t kidding, you’re drop dead gorgeous.” Sam commented genuinely as he shook hands with the giggling brunette.

                “Thank you for the compliment, people seem to like the way I look.” Tony mentioned with his golden hoop earrings rattling a bit.

                “That would explain all those guys waiting for you over there.” Steve remarked with salt as he gestured towards the men requesting Tony to help them.

                “You’re not wrong; I do bring all the boys to the yard with my style. It boosts up the revenue for this place.”

                “You do you; it’s obviously a win-win situation for everyone.” Sam nodded in approval; he wasn’t the one burning with an odd jealously like his companion.

                “Do you get a lot of offers during your job?”

                “What do you mean by ‘offers’, Steve?”

                “You know, being asked out on dates.” Steve wasted no time in voicing his concern; Sam gave him a subtle glimpse of confusion and frustration.

                “I get them all the time, but I never went on one. Why are you asking?” Tony inquired with intrigue, his long jet black lashes battering in a beckoning manner. He was wondering if this was leading to something.

                “I was just curious, it must be annoying to be bothered all the time with that.” Steve realized with regret that he ruined his chance for a suave transition to perhaps ask Tony out.

                “It sort of is, since I feel like almost all the guys I meet are the same. Muscle heads who just want to get in my pants.” Tony responded with his smile weakened as if he wasn’t expecting that statement.

                “That’s too bad, who wouldn’t want to get to know you? You seem cool.” Sam tried to mollify the circumstances; Tony had restored some of his cheerfulness.

                “Thanks Sam, you too.”

                “We don’t want to keep you here any longer, since you have work to do.” Steve was somewhat paranoid of his best friend and Tony were getting along too well, to the point that they can be interested in one another.

                “Okay-dokie, thank you for seeing me.” Tony concluded with a nod as he pattered back to his awaited audience.

                “What the hell happened there, Steve?”

                “What are you complaining about?”

                “First off, you digging into his love life, and then chickening out on asking him out on a date.” Sam was able to recognize all the faults in the previous conversation; they turned around to depart from the auto shop.

                “Look at the kind of guys that ask him out, they’re the opposite of what I look like. I realized Tony wouldn’t go for someone like me.”

                “You must have been off in another world or something, because those idiots are not his type.”

                “Oh, so I’m his type?! Please, Tony wouldn’t stoop so low—“

                “Shut up, Steve! He seems to like you, doesn’t that tell you something?”

                “No, I’m a realist. Guys like me don’t get people like Tony, it’s a fact.” Steve finalized with his pent up anger leaking out dangerously, he was once again wrecking his self-esteem.

                “Maybe this one time, you’re wrong.”

                “Don’t give me any false hope.”

Steve was overwhelmed with his own rage that he desired to be in his loneliness. So, he said his farewells to Sam, and stormed off to his apartment. The blond flung his messenger bag without care and sat down in front of his unfinished drawing. Steve groaned out of fury when he realized that he forgot to ask Tony for permission to be the star of his school project. He allowed his own strong emotions cloud his judgement, and now he had the moment to reflect. The more Steve observed the outline of Tony’s figure on the canvas; he found out that he was very discourteous to the mechanic. He should not have made the brunette feel terrible, it wasn’t Tony’s fault that he’s pretty, and people are in awe of his loveliness. Steve gingerly tapped his fingertips upon the light charcoal of the portrait with a dejected sigh. _I’m sorry, Tony, for being an idiot. I’ll make it up to you, somehow_ …

 

                It was approximately nine thirty-six in the evening, within a nightclub called ‘The Red Room’, was bustling with life and energy. On the first level of the building, it was a spacious area where customers would dance by the rhythm of the electric pop music and become illuminated by the colorful lights. The second floor is where people interact and purchase all types of drinks from numerous bars stationed. Tony Stark was seated with among his closest friends on the satin violet couches; they were near the guardrail, able to see downward at the moving bodies. He was wearing a creamy crop top sweater with transparent buttons; his fantastic abs and cute navel were exposed. His vermillion skirt was short to cuddle around his buttery thighs. Tony typically likes to spend time in this place with his companions.

One goes by the name of Jessica Jones, a woman with semi-long dark brown hair. She has on a gray shirt, torn jeans, and a raven black leather jacket. Another is Wanda Maximoff, a shy person with long wavy brown hair, and glimmering blue-green eyes. She has on a simple flower pattern romper and a wide brimmed hat. The third female is named Janet Van Dyne, a fashionista with a brown bob-cut hairstyle. She was donning on a yellow summer dress with pricy sunglasses perched on the top of her head. Pepper Potts was the fourth member, a sensible gal with a white dress shirt with puffy sleeves, and an indigo pencil skirt. Her lengthy ginger locks looked appealing with her oceanic blue eyes. Gamora is the last of the group, an intimidating woman with sharp eyes and shadowy hair that is streaked with pink highlights. She wore a green sleeveless high collar shirt to show off her lean bulk of muscle, a pair of rawhide pants, and combat boots.

                “What’s wrong, Tony? You’re not talking much.” Wanda mentioned with uneasiness as she patted the brunette’s right kneecap.

                “She’s right, usually you would be chatting our ears off.” Pepper added in with jest, but she was mostly apprehensive if something bad happened to him.

                “Hilarious, Pep. I’m just thinking that’s all.”

                “So, what’s going on in that humongous brain of yours?” Gamora questioned bluntly as they all were sipping their respected drinks.

                “Well, did any of you have this happen to you, where you thought a certain guy likes you, but it turns out he doesn’t?” Tony enquired with his enticing hazel eyes lowering out of gloom, replaying Steve’s trenchant words in his head.

                “Tones, we’ve all been through that before. Guys aren’t exactly traffic lights, they don’t give clear signals.” Janet explained with sympathy as Jessica gave her a strange expression of the metaphor.

                “Anyway, how do you know this dude doesn’t like you? If he did say it, then he’s an asshole. I would throw him in the nearest dumpster.” Jessica shrugged her shoulders as she gulped down another bottle of rustic beer.

                “I could beat him up for you, if you want. I’ll knock some sense into him.” Gamora answered in a deadpan tenor, but she was being serious about her threat.

                “Whoa, whoa! You two need to calm down!” Tony muttered out a loud laugh, as he was grateful that his buddies want to protect him. He drank some of his white wine from a fancy glass.

                “Maybe this is all in your head, you’re probably overthinking this.” Pepper replied as she consumed her martini that has extra olives in it.

                “Yeah, I mean I find it so weird that he got mad all of a sudden. I’m guessing he didn’t like how a bunch of men were slobbering all over me at work.”

                “That must be it, he has to be jealous.” Wanda proposed a solid theory, which was actually correct.

                “He is? What for?”

                “Don’t be dense!” Janet exclaimed as she and the others were dumbfounded of how oblivious Tony is.

                “How can I not? I don’t have experience like the rest of you have.” Tony replied sheepishly as he and the girls set down their empty cups on the table.

The brunette is aware that each of his friends is in a relationship. Jessica is wedded to a man called Luke Cage; Pepper is married to Happy Hogan, Janet is the wife of Hank Pym, Wanda has a boyfriend named Victor Shade (Vision as a nickname), and Gamora has a lover who goes by Peter Quill. Tony was and is still single, but he wasn’t ashamed. He never really cared if everyone else has a partner, it didn’t bother him one bit.

                “You’re a trophy to men, Tony. All these guys are competing against one another, fighting to the death to win you over. Blood will be shed.” Gamora crossed her arms against her chest, Tony quirked his left eyebrow upward of the intense description.

                “What is with all of you with metaphors today?”

                “Stop acting like an airhead bimbo, we know you understand. This guy likes you, because he’s jealous of those jackasses creeping after you.” Jessica grumbled as she was getting thirsty for another alcoholic beverage.

                “Really? Then, that means he wasn’t mad at me. I was afraid he was.” Tony placed his hand over his sternum out of relief, feeling better from the incident. Now he was fascinated of the notion of Steve being envious.

                “See, nothing to worry about. You just had to think things through. Just try to be his friend; I’m sure he would like that.” Pepper reassured as she tied up her hair into a ponytail, Tony took her counsel into consideration.

                “Now that we got this problem solved, let’s continue the party!” Janet crowed merrily as the others agreed noisily with her.

                “We’re out of drinks; we are going to need to restock.” Gamora pointed out as she crossed her long legs.

                “Not too much, we do have work tomorrow.” Wanda advised with a chuckle as she scanned through her phone, seeing how she was receiving multiple text messages from her brother Pietro, demanding when she was coming home.

                “A few more is not going to kill us. So, who’s buying the next round?”

                “Forget about buying, how about we get it for free.” Jessica announced with a crafty smirk as they were puzzled by the declaration.

                “How are you going to do that?”

                “Not me, we’ll send Tony to do it.”

                “What the hell? Why me? It’s your idea!”

                “Exactly, my idea. And I say you do it. Go on, Stark, unbutton that shirt and show the goods to the bartender.”

                “You have to be fucking kidding me!”

                “I’m not; you have the biggest boobs here. Flaunt what you got.”

                “She’s right, I should pawn Quill off to you, since he does talk about your ‘huge rack’ a lot.” Gamora’s laughter rang out, finding the whole event comical.

                “No thanks, you can keep him—oh, don’t make me do this!”

                “Please, Tony. We’re only asking you one time.” Janet pleaded earnestly as she clasped her hands together. Wanda and Pepper were recommending him not to do it if it makes him uncomfortable.

                “Ugh, fine! Don’t say I never did you guys any favors.” Tony relented with a shuddery sigh as he rose to his feet and started unpinning a few buttons of the article of clothing.

The ladies began to applaud joyfully of his decision. He walked over to the sleek counter of the bar with his high heels ticking on the tile. The good-looking bartender noticed him right away, since Tony and his companions are regulars in ‘The Red Room’. He put away a clean scotch glass that he finished drying with a dishrag; he flipped the cloth for it to settle on his shoulder. Tony bent forward for his folded arms to rest on the countertop, with his alluring cerise red lips forming a striking smile.

                “Hey Tony, anything I can get you?” The bartender questioned as smoothly as he can muster, he was always weak to the brunette’s charm and physical body.

                “Oh yes. I would like: two beers, one Mojito, a Blue Lagoon, a Long Island Ice Tea, and a Cosmopolitan.”

                “Coming right up—sounds like you’re having a celebration.”

                “I’m just hanging out with my friends.” Tony commented with his sweet vocals humming as he watched the man formulate the beverages in a fast and effective pace.

                “Having a great time so far?”

                “The best, especially since the drinks are so good.”

                “I’m glad to hear that all of you like the drinks I make.” The worker nodded approvingly as he placed all of the alcohol orders onto a platter for Tony to take with him.

                “You must have amazing hands to make these.” Tony purred alluringly as he sauntered further.

The employee managed to see the brunette’s spectacular cleavage, noting the delicious mounds of the jiggling flesh. He saw the laced edges of Tony’s fuchsia colored bra. There was no way he can resist staring at the curvaceous chest, invoking the temptation to reach out and fondle the heavy pair.

                “My hands can do more than just make drinks.”

                “I’m sure they can—oh, how much do I pay you?”

                “Nothing, it’s on the house. You are one of my best customers.”

                “Thank you, you’re such a sweetheart!”

Tony was able to fake the feeling of surprise easily, as he sealed the deal by caressing the bartender’s beard with his dainty fingers. He winked at him and carried off the drinks. The man breathed out with his face feeling flushed, he fanned himself with a towel. Tony returned to the women and set the platter down on the table, all the girls grabbed a beverage and appreciated Tony for it.

                “There, happy! I had to sell myself for this!” Tony complained as he swiped the Blue Lagoon drink, balancing it in his hand.

                “I told you that your boobs would get the job done.” Jessica remarked jubilantly, content of having another beer to guzzle down.

                “I seriously hate when you guys make me get free stuff for you.”

                “What’s done is done. We got what we wanted.” Gamora chimed in as she swung her bottle around carelessly.

Wanda rubbed Tony’s back and whispered an apology to him, he nodded at her. It least her and Pepper don’t pressure him to do the stupidest scams. While they continued with their festivities, a rich male came strolling along. He immediately set his lustful eyes upon Tony, thinking he can convince him to go home with him and have a night of ecstasy. The man was right behind the seated mechanic, he was able to do something daring like plant a rough kiss on Tony’s neck. However, Tony sniffed the air, wrinkling his noise of catching a scent that made his stomach churn. He hurled the liquid of his Blue Lagoon drink over his shoulder, successfully staining the male’s mien and outfit. The ladies instantly made boisterous laughs.

                “Oh god, that fucking cologne is so strong! It’s disgusting!” Tony insulted viciously, feeling the fragrance burn his nostrils. He looked back seeing the irate male trying to wipe away the droplets with a handkerchief.

                “You got what you deserve, buddy.” Janet told the man as they all giggled uncontrollably, he refused to say anything out of mortification, so he stomped away to go to the restroom.

                “Damn it, he made me waste my drink! I worked hard for this!”

                “Looks like you have to get another.” Pepper said as she had trouble supping her Mojito since she was trying to restrain her laughter.

                “Not again!” Tony got up from the couch to go back to the bartender; he put the empty glass on the counter.

                “Looks like you need another one.”

                “Yeah, you don’t mind right?”

                “It’s okay, I saw what happen. Free of charge.”

                “I appreciate it, but can you make it a Pina Colada this time?”

                “No problem, whatever you want.”

 

By the following morning, Steve Rogers resumed his mundane routine. He went to his art class as usual, but once it ended, he zoomed out of the university to go back to the auto shop. The blond was restless in the previous nightfall, tossing and turning on his bed. He was desperate to see Tony again; afraid he may have ruined his chances with him. The twenty-five year old knew he had to fix his mistake. Steve soon arrived to the busy workplace, perceiving that Tony was attending his last client for the day before finishing his shift. The brunette brushed away the obscure motor oil from his left cheek with a raggedy cloth and set down a silver wrench in a toolbox. Steve could not comprehend how someone can look so stunning in this line of work, that red latex uniform does provide an obvious factor. The blond seized his valor and marched up to the brunette. Tony was staggered of seeing Steve back, but it made his heart leap with bliss. He recalled what Pepper instructed him in “The Red Room” club yesterday, to build a friendship with Steve, since that’s probably what he desires.

                “Hi there, back so soon?” Tony said as his honey eyes shimmered divinely, appearing so marvelous in his body-hugging attire and stiletto heel boots.

                “I came to apologize.” Steve didn’t squander a single nanosecond as he was huffing profoundly, trying to catch his breath since he was in a rush.

                “Do you want to sit down?”

Steve shook his head, holding his index finger up to tell him to give him a moment to recollect himself. He quickly took out his inhaler and took in the fresh air to replenish his gasping lungs.

                “Like I was saying, I wanted to tell you I’m sorry for yesterday.”

                “You didn’t do anything bad. I thought I was the problem at first.”

                “No, of course not! It’s definitely not you. I guess I was so mad of the fact that it could have been just the two of us, but people were getting in the way.”

                “So, all you wanted was us to be alone?” Tony probed a daring inquiry as he felt his strawberry red lips arch into a smile, exposing his flawless pearly white teeth.

                “Yeah—uh I’m not trying sound creepy. I just want to hang out with you more.” Steve confessed with embarrassment as he ruffled through his unruly strands of hair.

                “You should have told me sooner! I’m in with the idea.”

                “Really? So, it wouldn’t be too forward of me if I ask you to come by, you know, to see my artwork.”

                “I was wondering when you were going to invite me to do that, since we did talk about it.”

                “If you’re busy, I understand—“

                “You’re in luck; I have a short shift today. I’ll grab my bag right now and you can lead the way.”

                “Oh okay, I’ll wait right here.”

 

Steve felt this was all dumb luck for everything to be functioning correctly. He relished on his small victory of being able to bring Tony back to his current residence. It took a while for the pair to reach their destination; Tony didn’t change out of his sexy uniform. They finally arrived with Steve accessing the entry with his key; they stepped in with the door closing behind them. The blond showed the brunette around the apartment to be more acquainted with it. Steve guided Tony to a storage room where he puts all of his paintings and random doodles. Tony would pick up a few pieces and analyze them with a vast interest.

                “Wow, these are amazing. You have talent.” Tony complimented as he found the blend of colors riveting and the scenic pictures having a tranquil essence to them.

                “They’re all right, not exactly my best work.” Steve rubbed the nape of his warm neck; he was not used to the commendation.

                “Don’t be modest! These belong in galleries and museums, where everyone can see them.”

                “You’re a kind person, Tony.”

                “I see it like it is. I mean, who wouldn’t want to decorate their homes with these? You should be proud.” Tony answered as his attention was slightly diverted when he saw a shaded drawing of a red panda, the mechanic squealed of how adorable it is.

                “You know, as long as you like them, I can care less what other people will say about my work.” Steve made a quick mental note of Tony delighting in the painting of the exotic animal in the snow, perhaps he can give it to him one day.

                “That’s sweet of you to think that my opinion is important. I seriously think you have a bright future ahead of you.”

                “For once in my life, I have a little hope.” Steve replied with a small grin, wondering if this renew optimism is Tony’s influence, and that this wonderful person will share the same events with him that are yet to come.

                “Good! I like the attitude! You know, Steve, I like this side of you, it’s very attractive.” Tony responded with his sugary voice as he settled the paintings down and walked past the blond.

He coyly nudged his hip against Steve and exited out of the area. Steve felt goosebumps on his skin, due to the statement and action. The artist was temporary paralyzed, feeling his heart drum wildly. Once again, he had to use his inhaler to calm down; he was getting much too enthusiastic. He composed himself after a couple of minutes, and went out to search for his vital guest. Steve became panicky when he saw Tony examining the secret incomplete drawing he did of him. The blond crossed over to stand next to him; he became more nervous when Tony made an amiable laugh.

                “Hold up, is this me?!” Tony asked in a friendly tone, Steve was a little astonished that he wasn’t livid by the discovery.

                “Umm, no.” Steve attempted to fib, since he was frightened if this could chase Tony away.

                “Oh come on, there is no need to lie. I know this is me.”

                “Yeah, that’s you. I forgot to ask your permission—“

                “Forget that, you don’t need it! Of course you can draw me.”

                “I can?”

                “Sure! What is it for?”

                “For my art class, it’s worth 50% of my grade.”

                “Let me know what you get for it. Man, this must be the highest form of flattery here.” Tony poised his hands on his waist; it encouraged Steve to see the brunette brimming with elation.

                “I’ll let you know—it’s just I couldn’t help but make you the lead of my project. You have something about you that no one else has. I can’t explain it; I just know you’re special.” Steve explicated as he speculated if he sounded corny, but he did what to acknowledge some sort of emotions towards Tony.

                “It makes me happy to know that you see me that way. I don’t really hear that often.” Tony’s visage softened as he felt fluttery and light within. He lowered himself to hug Steve out of gratitude, for being the only man who sees him more than just a piece of meat to devour.

                “That’s too bad, because you’re pretty incredible.”

                “Oh, the world needs more nice guys like you. I can’t stop saying that.”

                “I just want to let you know, I can be there for you, if you let me.” Steve was lost in the embrace, he felt like he was dreaming, and one he never wants to wake up from. He had this sudden longing to keep Tony safe, to shield him from any kind of evil.

                “Thank you, same goes for you.” Tony withdrew, much to Steve’s disappointment who was intoxicated by the fruity fragrance of the brunette’s perfume.

                “I’m really glad you came over today.”

                “Me too, it was quite the experience.”

                “I’m guessing you have to go.”

                “Sadly, yes, only because I’m going to go see my parents. I promised my mom I would be there to chop veggies for her.”

                “I get it; I can see you’re a family person too.”

                “Do you see your mom and dad a lot?”

                “Sometimes, they usually want me to join them for dinner.”

                “You should go more; I bet they want to see more of you. I know I go over to see my family almost every day.”

                “You’re probably right.”

                “No, I am right! I’ll be seeing you, Stevie.”

                “Okay, bye Tony.”

Steve had to chuckle of the brunette’s bluntness, as he shut the door behind Tony. He hated to see him go, but he was aware that Tony has his obligations. The blond sat down on his stool to face his half-finished sketch. He picked up his pencil and instantly began working with a dose of zeal. Steve was relieved that he was able to get Tony’s approval to continue the portrait, and that he was so exultant about it. He muddled through the chat he had with Tony, pondering of their cordial exchange. By persuasion, he decided to go visit Sarah and Joseph Rogers tomorrow, since Tony insists that he should spend more time with them. The more Steve invested into this drawing, the more fervent he was about it. This might be his best work yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 3!


	3. A Teensy Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really wants to ask Tony out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

              While Steve Rogers was occupied with his crucial project, about two hours have passed. At this moment, Tony Stark was spending time in the house of his parents. He stood with a pleated apron on, tying the ribbons on the back to form a fat bow above his plush derriere. The brunette was slicing cabbages and carrots with a big shiny knife. He chopped them efficiently and slid them across the wooden board. His mother Maria Stark was creating a delicious broth in a large metallic pot and heating up various bell peppers and mushrooms in different pans. Tony and Maria were occupied on cooking and talking, they didn’t even notice Howard and Gregory Stark sat themselves down on the stools to be in front of the island’s countertop. Tony’s father focused on reading the crisp newspaper in his hands while Greg was checking his email on his cell phone. Usually in the Stark household, Tony and Maria were the ones in charge of making the food, since they are experts on what they do. Their family is actually quite a large one in size since it extends to Maria’s side, her maiden name is Carbonell. She was from Italy and planted her roots deeply into the Stark lifestyle. Despite Howard being American, they all followed Maria’s culture and language since the past. All of them spoke Italian in a daily basis, including Howard who was taught by his wife during their dating years. During holidays or for reunions, Maria’s family from her native country would come over to celebrate and spend time with them. Sometimes Maria would speak English once in a while; her tongue had a thick accent.

                “Che cosa hai fatto tutto il giorno? (What have you been doing all day?)” Maria asked as she pushed her brown locks back that were lightly tinged with gray streaks.

                “Il solito, mamma. Ho avuto un lavoro. (The usual, mom. I had work.)” Tony answered vaguely as he kept the pretty smile on his scarlet red lips.

                “A giudicare quel tuo sorriso, ne dubito. Quello che è successo? (Judging that smile on your face, I doubt it. What happened?)”

                “Bene, ho incontrato un uomo. (Well, I met a man.)”

Howard and Greg both stopped their activities when they heard those words from Tony’s mouth, both feeling the same emotion of annoyance and the want to protect. When it comes to the upbeat brunette, both father and brother developed an abnormal habit of getting anxious when a guy gets involved with him. Tony is considered the youngest of the family, since he was birthed twenty seconds after Gregory. They are labeled identical twins, but they have clear distinctions. Greg isn’t intersex; he has male parts, blond hair and a light colored beard, and oceanic blue eyes.

                “Did we hear right? Did you say you met a man?” Greg inquired as he crossed his arms against his chest with a huff.

                “Yeah, are you deaf? I said it in plain Italian. Got a problem?” Tony replied with irritation as he imbedded the sharp knife into the surface of the cutting board.

                “It’s not just me; dad is the one with the bigger issue.”

                “Whoever this boy is, he’s not looking to have a meaningful conversation. It’s not your brain he’s attracted to.” Howard responded bluntly as he moved the black-and-white papers aside, he was very apprehensive for Tony’s safety.

                “How do you know that? You don’t even know him.”

                “Well, when you keep dressing like a harlot, it’s obvious that guys want to get into your pants.” Greg was just as direct as Howard; he sometimes forgets that he can be insensitive.

                “I don’t want you talking like that about your brother, shame on you!” Maria crossed over to smack the side of Greg’s shoulder; he winced immediately by the rough swat.

                “Crap, this is gonna bring back horrific flashbacks of you disciplining me when I was a kid.”

                “That’s what you get for calling me names.” Tony was usually the sweetest between him and Greg.

                “Can you at least wear clothes that cover more?” Howard questioned as he blew out a windy groan, as he was desperate for Tony to be a little more conservative with his wardrobe. He wished there weren’t so many disgusting men after his youngest son.

                “I told you before, daddy. Don’t mess with my style. Look I can take care of myself.”

                “I know you’re an adult, but it doesn’t erase the fact that you’re still my child.”

                “This is your padre (father) saying he loves you, and doesn’t want you to get hurt.” Maria mentioned as she started dropping the sliced vegetables into the simmering soup.

                “I was getting there.”

                “I get it, I don’t need an explanation. I love you too.” Tony nodded his head as he was jolly to know that Howard cares so much for him, he patted his dad’s hand.

                “So, what’s the name of this creep?” Greg returned back to the main topic, it was in his nature to be the defensive older sibling.

                “His name is Steve Rogers, and he’s not a creep!”

                “That sounds like the name of a douche bag.”

                “You’re one to talk, the name’ Gregory’ usually associates with being a dick.”

                “Here I thought that I was the mean one.”

                “Steven huh, I like how old-fashion it is.” Maria complimented kindly as she started to peel the fresh celery from the refrigerator.

                “How did you meet this guy?” Howard cautiously asked as he was fully attentive.

                “He happened to save me from a pervert in the park. You should thank him for being such a gentleman.” Tony uttered a soft distant sigh as he delicately placed his fingertips over his sternum.

                “Don’t tell me that he’s your boyfriend.” Greg felt his left eye twitch, wondering if he needs to take a gander at this fella and pose a couple of threats to have him stay away from Tony.

                “We gotten to know each other, and if he was, you wouldn’t be the first to know.”

                “Bring him here one day, he must get to know the family.” Maria instructed with warmth as she observed how a shade of pink powdered Tony’s cheeks.

                “He won’t anytime soon, he’s really busy right now.”

                “All right, but if you two keep seeing each other, then he has to meet us sometime.” Howard said with hesitance, trying to be supportive. A little reassured that Tony has settled with a friendship with this ‘Steve Rogers’ and not a relationship.

                “Okay, I’m pretty sure he’ll surprise all of you.”

 

Meanwhile, as the Stark household was bantering away in their cleverness, Steve forced himself to take a break from his artwork. He didn’t discard the promise he made to Tony, of going to see his mom and dad more often. By the time he arrived at his folk’s home, Joseph and Sarah were yet again overwhelmed with bewilderment of seeing him so soon. Regardless, they were always jubilant to have these mysterious visits. They all sat together in the dining room, eating an Irish dish. Sarah made hot coddle, which is a stew that consists of: pork sausages, bulky potatoes, chopped onions, pepper, salt, and parsley. Their silver spoons lightly clinked against the porcelain bowls while they discussed about what has been going on about their day. Steve talked about his school project as vaguely as possible; he was too embarrassed to admit that he was drawing Tony. His parents noted how that ever since Steve has encountered this mystifying brunette, he seems more cheerful and coming here more than usual. To them, it was a positive change, making them conclude that this new companion is a wonderful influence.

                “Did ya see the one you have a ‘glad eye’ (crush) for again?” Sarah probed not so subtly, making Steve drop his utensil in his steaming soup.

                “Mam (mom), I don’t have a crush on Tony. I told you already. If you have to know, I did see him again.” Steve leaned back on the wooden chair as he flared out his nostrils.

                “I’d be knackered (tired) if I was you, wanderin’ ‘bout, and chasing him down—“Joseph rolling out his Irish drawl, still in the mood to tease his son about his obvious infatuation.

                “Da (dad), I know he’s a clean on (good looking) person, but it doesn’t mean I stalk him. What kind of a whanker (fool) do you think I am?”

                “A big one if you keep letting this little number get snatched away by some other lad.”

                “We’ve seen what he’s already done to you, and it is a good thing, Steven.” Sarah added in as her gleeful smile was still plastered upon her face; she tucked back a wisp of blonde hair behind her ear.

                “As much as I want to, it would be too forward of me to ask him out.” Steve grumbled miserably as he was trying to decode if this feeling towards Tony is a fleeting fixation or an everlasting passion.

                “Don’t wait too long, or he’ll slip right through your hands.” Joseph made an interesting final remark that made Steve ponder if there is an actual chance between him and Tony being a couple.

Steve found it immensely outlandish that he can become so fond of a particular person in such a short span of time. Then again, Tony was not like everyone else, he wasn’t confined by society’s regulations, and didn’t conform to the world’s dull patterns. Steve knew what really has him so drawn to the mechanic; it was because Tony saw him. Tony didn’t ignore him like every single woman does in a daily basis, he acknowledged the blond’s presence, and treated him with compassion. He made Steve feel significant, proving that appearance has no factor in the games of life and love. Steve figured it was going to take some time to struggle with the dilemma of either concealing his sentiments forever, or listen to his gut and ask Tony out on a date. He shook his head, and kept reminding himself that he should concentrate on completing his class assignment. It certainly didn’t help that the object of his affection is what he has to put down on paper; not thinking about Tony was going to be a challenge.

 

                Approximately, a week disappeared, and Steve only has seven days left before submitting his drawing. It pained him that he restrained himself from seeing Tony in the auto shop, he has only been going to the university and then back to his apartment. He couldn’t be playing around and distracting himself, despite his true yearnings to be in Tony’s company. Steve sometimes tormented himself of the scary thought of another man stealing Tony away, thus making Joseph’s words come true. Once again, he has been doodling for hours without any respite, overlooking the rumblings from his stomach. Steve had most of the picture finished, but he had shading and a few details left to do. He nearly fell off of his stool when he heard the noisy blare of the doorbell, he cursed when he saw that he almost made a mistake on the canvas. Steve rose from his seat, thinking it must be Sam Wilson, probably wanting to do a round of pool shooting or watch a football match on the television. The blond thrust open the entry, but his expression instantly shifted from infuriation to amazement. It wasn’t his best friend, it was Tony Stark. Steve saw the pretty brunette in a tight white dress with a scoop neckline; it has short sleeves, and a chestnut brown zigzag design. Tony was carrying a grocery bag that is crammed with hidden ingredients, and a potted Golden Pothos plant in his right hand. The sight of Tony was just too marvelous, since he hasn’t seen him for quite a while.

                “Tony, I didn’t expect you to be here—“Steve stammered nervously as he was very ecstatic at this moment.

                “Well! Surprise on you! Is it okay if I come in?” Tony enquired politely with his ruby red lips curving into a congenial smile. There was no way Steve can refuse.

                “Yeah, of course.”

Steve stepped aside to let the brunette walk into the residence with his milky white high heels clicking upon the floor. The twenty-five year old closed the door and saw Tony put down the bags near the kitchen.

                “I got you this cute plant to brighten up your place.” Tony chirped merrily as he fiddled with the green-goldenrod leaves and skinny vines.

                “That’s thoughtful of you, thanks.” Steve felt a rush of emotions stir within his core, he usually doesn’t receive gifts, but one from Tony seemed extraordinary.

                “Make sure to water this green little baby every day.”

                “I’ll try to remember, I don’t think I ever had one of these before.”

                “You never had a plant before? That’s too bad; I would suspect it would help with your lungs, since you have asthma.”

                “How do you know I have asthma?”

                “Easy, I’ve seen you use your inhaler before.”

                “Oh right, I forgot about that.”

                “Can’t say I don’t pay attention—I’ll put your present here.” Tony settled the potted Golden Pothos on the small table that was next to Steve’s easel.

                “What else did you bring?” Steve pointed out the stacks on the ground, as Tony scooped them up, and began taking out items to put on the counters of the kitchen.

                “Answer me this first. Have you eaten yet? And don’t lie to me.”

                “Uh, no. I’ve been working.”

                “Vergognatevi! (Shame on you) You need to eat! I’ll make you something.”

                “I have no idea what that means—you don’t need to make me anything—“

                “Not another word. I’ll let you work a little more, but when I’m done cooking, you’re gonna eat.”

                “I don’t have much of a choice—Tony, what language did that word come from?” Steve was truthfully more curious of what the brunette’s background is; he wasn’t aware that Tony is bilingual.

                “Exactly, you don’t—oh, you’ll figure it out with the food I’ll be whipping up.” Tony muttered a hearty laugh as he winked at him.

Steve could feel his heart drum like peals of thunder. He slightly flushed into a cherry red as he went back to his portrait, determined to darken the outlines of the immobile depiction. While he seated himself down, he turned his head slightly to take a peek at his generous guest. Tony was already placing pans onto the stove and heating them up from the dancing fire. He skillfully cut herbs and grated out a block of white cheese into a petite bowl. Steve snapped out of his trance since he was lured by Tony’s elegant movements and certainty. He didn’t want Tony to know that he was watching him. While the minutes ticked by, diverse scents waffled through the apartment. Steve sniffed the appetizing aromas, hearing his belly roar louder. After a while, Tony inserted servings of food into four separate plates. He told Steve that supper was ready, so the two reunited in the simple dining room. Steve sat in front of the table, seeing Tony settle two dishes in front of him. One was a fresh spring salad with tomatoes, red onions, honey-roasted pecans, avocados, and cucumbers. The main course was penne noodles dipped with marinara sauce, with pieces of beef, and sprinkled with parmesan cheese.

                “This looks delicious. I had no idea you could cook.” Steve complimented with admiration as Tony sat across from him.

                “I learned from my mamma—be sure to eat the pasta first, and then the salad.”

                “Why in that particular order?”

                “If you eat the salad last, it will help out the digestive tract and process all the food easier.” Tony advised as he perched a napkin on his folded legs.

                “Good to know, thanks.”

                “So, have you figured it out, of what I am?”

                “Italian, right?”

                “And we have a winner; see it wasn’t so hard to figure out.”

                “The pasta is a huge giveaway, much different from my family’s recipes.”

                “What is your ethnicity?”

                “Irish.” Steve replied with a shrug from his shoulders as he continued to wolf down the scrumptious dinner.

                “No way! You’re Irish!? This is so great!” Tony squealed zealously as he clapped his hands of such a revelation, Steve was a tad puzzled of why it made him so animated of the news.

                “Don’t take this the wrong way, but why is it such a big deal that I’m Irish.”

                “Sorry, I just always loved your people’s accent; it’s so rustic and dreamy.”

                “Never would have thought an Italian would be into the Irish dialect.”

                “It’s just one of those quirks I have.”

                “Nothing wrong with that, I think it’s cute.” Steve was feeling very bold at the moment, purposely using his Irish tongue, and putting himself in a mode of flirtation.

                “You had to say it like that, god that is gonna make me blush.” Tony fanned himself with his hand, averting eye contact for a couple of seconds, and having a tinge of cranberry red highlight his warm cheeks.

                “It’s a good look on you; red has always been your color.”

                “Damn Steve, you are such a Casanova! Are you always this good with pick-up lines?”

                “Actually no, it’s the first time I ever tried.”

                “Oh, so I must feel honored since this is a rarity coming from you. I definitely feel special.”

                “Tony, there is something I need to ask you. I think this is a good time to bring it up.” Steve could feel his courage falter as he kept replaying Joseph’s counsel of claiming Tony first before anyone else does.

                “Sounds serious, what’s up?” Tony placed his fork down on the edge of his plate, as his brilliant hazel brown eyes gazed into Steve’s sea blue irises.

                “Can we—I, uh…”

                “What is it? You can tell me.”

                “I was wondering if we could be…”

                “Could be what?”

                “That we can go out sometime—you know, as friends.”

                “Are you asking me if we can be friends?”

                “No—yes…” Steve was so angry at himself for letting his nerves get to him; he was so close to asking Tony on a date. He felt afraid of the rejection, so his mouth automatically sputters out that they can have a friendship.

                “Yeah, we can be friends. I mean we get along so well already.” Tony nodded his head with approval as his enticing smile lingered upon his plush lips.

                “We sure do…”

                “That means we can spend more time together, I find that as a good thing.”

                “You’re right, nothing wrong there.”

The two continued to converse about their cultures and possible ideas of where they can enjoy an outing. The pasta and salads were consumed, leaving the plates empty. Tony was benevolent enough to wash and dry all the dishware, cleaning up the kitchen with some assistance from Steve. The blond felt his physical hunger was satisfied, he was so full from the succulent food. It was that terrible hour again, the time for Tony to leave. Steve made his appreciation known to Tony, both for the meal and the healthy plant. Tony didn’t think it was necessary, since he wanted to do those things for Steve. They said their goodbyes with a new connection forged. Once the beloved brunette departed, Steve immediately yelled out of fury of his own error.

                “That was my one chance,” Steve mumbled dishearteningly as he got a cup of water from the kitchen facet and poured the cool fluid into the pot of the Golden Pothos. “I’m a bloody coward; I should have gone for it.”

 

                On the next day, at four twenty-six in the afternoon, Tony Stark was almost close to going into his apartment. He was accompanied with his twin Gregory, who decided to spare a little time to be with his younger brother. Both of them went into Tony’s residence, hearing a deafening series of squawking coming from the living room. It was the mechanic’s pet cockatiel, who was thrilled of his master returning. Tony instantly unlocked and opened the huge cage, he stuck out his index finger, and the bird hopped on it.

                “Mommy is happy to see you too! You’re such a good boy, Ollie!” Tony crooned at the male bird who chirped with joviality, as he ruffled through the light tufts on Ollie’s head.

                “You’re such a fucking Disney princess, always with your mean animal friend.” Greg commented with a snort as he flinched when Ollie made a screech at him.

                “He’s a sweetie; it’s not his fault that he hates you.”

                “Correction, he hates everybody except you.”

                “Well, I do love him.” Tony tickled Ollie’s fuzzy tummy, letting his fingers rustle through the yellow and gray feathers. The cockatiel made adorable soft warbles; it looked like he was constantly blushing with those natural red circles on the sides of his face.

                “It’s because of him I hate coming over here—“Greg swiftly ducked when Ollie made a fast swoop over his head as a tease. The impish bird flew back to perch upon Tony’s left shoulder; he rubbed against his owner’s neck.

                “You’ve never been nice to him; you called him a ‘retarded Pokémon’. He never forgave you for that.”

                “I’m not wrong though, I swear he’s out to get me.”

                “He’s my itty bitty baby; he’s not capable of that.” Tony kissed Ollie’s beak who whistled joyously of the affectionate action.

                “Okay, enough about your stupid bird, what’s been going on lately?” Greg stayed away from his sibling, since Ollie was a bit of a jealous type, he doesn’t like sharing Tony with anyone.

                “Hey, he’s not stupid! And I doubt you would be interested what I did lately.”

                “Try me; I’m sure I want to hear it.”

                “Fine, I was with Steve Rogers last night, what do you think of that?” Tony curled a crafty smirk as Ollie piped up a high shrill when detecting the name of a stranger.

                “Ugh, god, that asshole again. What did he want from you?”

                “Nothing, he was hungry and I gave him what he wanted.”

                “Gross! Are you pregnant?! You better not be! Tell me where he lives, I swear I’ll—“Greg formed a far-off assumption as he was beginning to feel his aggression multiply.

                “You’re gross! All I did was cook for him! Where the hell did you get sex from all that?”

                “You need to get better with your phrases.”

                “Or you just need to listen and process better. You always jump to conclusions, just like daddy.” Tony rolled his eyes as he put his hand on his hip. Ollie started picking at the loose spaghetti strap of the brunette’s dress.

                “You should give me and pops some slack here. We just don’t want you to get hurt, we know how guys are.” Greg replied austerely as he does love Tony very much, and he loathes anyone who tries to wound the pure soul that his twin possesses.

                “Greg, it’s okay. I can stand on my own two feet. Steve is not gonna hurt me, or anyone else.” Tony strolled over to hug his brother out of gratitude, as they were in peace by one another’s presence, until Ollie leaned over to nip Greg’s earlobe out of spite.

                “I’m gonna kill that fucker!” Greg withdrew with antagonism, as he touched the bottom of his ear that was throbbing.

                “As long as I’m alive, that’s never gonna happen.”

                “Forget it—so, what’s the deal with you and Rogers?”

                “Nothing is wrong between us; he asked me if we can be friends. I said yes.” Tony merely retorted as he crossed over to the fridge in the kitchen, and tore off a piece of lettuce from a stalk.

                “You two are just friends, right? Then, that’s okay, I think.” Greg exhaled a sigh of relief as he watched how Tony held the veggie towards Ollie, the cockatiel immediately nibbled on it.

                “Sometimes I don’t understand you, what does that mean?”

                “It means I don’t have to worry too much of this guy jumping your bones. He basically put himself in the friend zone.”

                “Or he wants to take things slow and get to know me like a decent person would. I actually find that charming.”

                “You get too easily impressed. Someday your naivety will bite you in the ass.”

                “I get it, Greg. You don’t like anyone getting interested in your baby brother.” Tony chuckled as he was aware of his eldest sibling’s intentions; Greg always safeguarded him from any danger when they were children.

                “Damn right.”

 

As Tony and Greg were engaged in their current affairs, Steve was mulling in Central Park. He was sitting on a bench, the same one where he saw the brunette for the first time. The blond slouched down with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, still irate and dejected of his blunder. Sam was next to him, trying to reassure him as best as he can. Steve told every single detail about last night’s event, and how gutless he was towards the end.

                “It’s not that bad as it sounds, I think it’s great that you two are friends now.” Sam said as he leaned forward, shaking his head of the odd predicament.

                “I didn’t want that, I wanted to ask him out, on a real date.” Steve muttered with despondency as he glanced towards the cloudless vast sky.

                “Just think of it this way, you’ll get closer, and then you can then take the chance to do it.”

                “This is probably the worst thing I’ve done to myself. If we become friends, then he’ll always see me as one.”

                “It’s not always true—“

                “Well, since I made this mess, I have to pay for it.”

Steve refused to say anything else after his last statement, Sam massaged his aching temples, resisting from opening his mouth. He comprehended that Steve wanted to sit in silence and become lost in his own reflections, he had to respect that. The blond berated himself more in his mind. _Why did I have to be a dumbass and ask Tony to be my friend? There is no way we can be friends, not when I want much more with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the next chapter!


	4. Impossible Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve turns in his art project and struggles with his jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!

                 After Steve Rogers acknowledged his grievances to Sam Wilson, about accidently becoming a friend for his crush, he tried to cast away his anger and misery. He attempted to redirect his focus on his class project, there were only six days left before submitting it. Steve figured he can wallow in self-pity once he turned in his drawing for grading, now is the time to put his strength on his artwork. Sam wanted Steve to get out of his apartment once in a while to get some sunlight and fresh air, but the blond locked himself in to complete the portrait. The twenty-five year old managed to finish it on the night before the deadline, so by the promising morning, he was finally able to study the canvas. Steve couldn’t resist pulling a tired, but blissful smile of the creation. It looked so wonderful of the background of the lush green of Central Park, however; it was Tony Stark who was the best portion of the sketch. The fine brunette appeared to stand out with that flamboyant red leather dress, sitting on a wooden bench with a Shakespearean play in his dainty hands. There was that dreamy shine in his mesmerizing honey eyes, and the soft shadow of his short hair and beard. Steve simply admired it, never has he felt this way towards his other paintings before. It invoked so many positive emotions within him. He quickly got himself ready for school, wondering how he was going to bring such a heavy object. With good fortune, Sam showed up so they can walk to the university together. Steve asked him the favor if he can carry it for him. His best friend was happy to do it for him, and easily picked up the board. The blond constantly told him to be careful, as if they were handling a treasure box filled with diamonds and gold. Before Sam left to his sculpture class, he settled the drawing on an empty easel in the back of Jessica Drew’s room where the other students put their masterpieces. It was already noticed that Steve’s design and conception were wholly different from everyone else, it probed questions and intrigue. As the classroom was free to do random doodles, Miss Drew would have a one-on-one discussion with each artist about their sketch. Steve was growing nervous since no one got higher than a ‘C+‘, he was shaken when he heard his professor call his name. The blond crossed over to stand in front of his teacher and his painting.

                “I can’t stop looking at this.” Jessica appeared pensive, shaking her head as her glowing green eyes were glued to the display.

                “Is that a good or a bad thing?” Steve hesitated to speak as he thought he will probably fail this assignment, since his instructor seemed so austere.

                “Mr. Rogers, this is a brilliant piece. I have never seen anything like it before.”

                “Really? So, it’s okay?”

                “I think it was a nice touch that you had this character in your drawing read a play from Shakespeare.”

                “If you don’t mind me asking, why is that detail important to you?”

                “In the past, in that particular era, all the performers in Shakespearean plays were men. So, these males also played the roles of women in the theater, “Miss Drew felt her mouth curl into a wider smile. “It’s ironic since this person in your drawing is intersex, in between the two sexes like those Shakespearean actors.”

                “That seems to make perfect sense. I understand why you were examining my project so much.”

                “Yes, there are underlying themes here. And I find it exceptional, because I hardly see an artwork with an intersex person as the protagonist.”

                “I did say that it was going to be unorthodox.”

                “You’re right, but I love this picture. With your permission, is it all right if we put this in the university’s liberal arts hall?”

                “You’re kidding me?! You want my drawing being showcased on campus?” Steve exclaimed with amazement as he couldn’t fathom of the notion of countless people will be able to his sketch.

                “Of course, this is what we need, something unique. Would do you say?”

                “Sure, go right ahead.”

                “Perfect! Oh, by the way, you get an ‘A’ for it.”

                “Thank you, Miss Drew!”

 

Jessica nodded her head and quickly wrote down a note, plastering it on top of the portrait, addressing how the masterpiece must be transferred and tacked in a specific sector of the college. Steve returned to his desk, overwhelmed with the fantastic news and eager of getting the best evaluation from his educator. He suddenly recalled that he made a promise to Tony Stark that he would tell him what score he got for the painting. The blond did planned earlier today to go visit the mechanic, but he now had an excuse to go see him. Steve was buzzing with joviality and excitement; he definitely desired to go out to celebrate this triumph, and what better way to do it than spend some time with his crush. The minutes ticked by, and Steve was impatient to leave, itching to run off. The more he thought of being with Tony, his confidence was starting to increase, thinking of a few flirtatious lines in order to get more results in their connection. Once class was over, Steve sped out of the building, but Sam managed to catch up to him. The blond explained to Sam that he got an ‘A’; his best friend was gleeful of the reveal that he praised him. Sam also had a good disposition, since he got an ‘A-‘on his sculptures, so he was ready to have fun as well. He automatically urged Steve to go shoot some pool tables with him in the one of the local bars.

                “That sounds cool, and all. Uh, I was kind of hoping to go see Tony.”

                “I should’ve known. How about we invite him to hang with us for a while?”

                “I don’t know what if he’s too busy?” Steve probed on purpose, he still had that sliver of fear crawling in his brain of Sam getting closer to Tony, and they could become a couple.

                “Nothing to worry about. If he is, he can come along some other time. Come on, it’s been ages since we did something.” Sam reassured as he patted his hand against Steve’s back as they scampered out to the sidewalk.

                “I guess so. Well, we’ll see what Tony says.”

 

Sam and Steve strolled over to the auto shop, being quite acquainted to the establishment. They saw Tony getting out of the building; he seems to be done with his shift since he was out of his uniform. He had on a multi-color striped sweater dress with long sleeves and the hemline was above his kneecaps. The vivacious brunette dropped his cell phone in his purse and continued on his merry way, until he was met with the two men who were waiting for him. Tony looked pleased to see Sam and Steve; it has been days since he last saw them.

                “Well, well! And here I thought I was just a distant memory.” Tony said with his scarlet lips forming a beguiling smile, his tear-drop shaped emerald earrings swayed lightly.

                “No, we had to finish our projects. We got our grades in. I passed with flying colors.” Sam announced with pride as Tony clapped exuberantly.

                “Nice job, Sam. How about you Steve? What did your drawing get?”

                “I got an ‘A’, and it’s going to be hung in the liberal arts hall.” Steve responded with elation as Tony screamed out happiness of the news, he immediately hugged both of them.

                “That’s so great! I told you that you have talent.”

                “You should see it sometime, if you’re ever at the university.” Sam replied with craft as he noted how Steve’s mien reddened.

                “I should, since Steve has worked so hard on it. It’s not every day when you get to see yourself as artwork.”

                “Since we aced our assignments, we’re thinking of going out to celebrate. You wanna come, Tony?”

                “Sounds awesome, what do you guys want to do?”

                “Sam suggested we shoot some pool at the bar, are you up for it?” Steve inquired politely as he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag.

                “Hell yeah, lead the way, boys!”

 

                 The trio traveled downtown to get to their destination, Steve and Sam directed Tony into a popular bar called ‘The Bifrost’. There were a reasonable amount of people within the domain, with the large television blaring out a baseball game, and diverse groups crowding around the many pool tables and pinball machines. Most customers were seated in front of round tables and chugging down their alcoholic beverages. Some took the challenge of guzzling down the dreaded drinks that the owner invented himself. One was named ‘Surtur’s Fire’ for it was infamous of its hot and spicy properties, enough to make anyone sweat or cry profusely. The other was ‘Hela’s Sword’, it was the opposite, and it is the chilliest fluid to ever consume. It made one’s teeth chatter, cause the body to shiver uncontrollably, and turn fingernails into the shade of blue by the frigid temperature. No one has ever conquered these contests, since it was too difficult. At the moment, the boss of the business was behind the extensive countertop, and was drying the clean glass with a rag. He recognized Steve and Sam since they were regulars. The man is very handsome with his long golden locks touching his broad shoulders, and his azure eyes twinkling brightly. He goes by the name Thor Odinson.

                “What can I interest you, Steven and Samuel? I assume Midgardian Ale?” Thor took out two quartz bottles and easily popped the caps off with his meaty hands. The drinks were beer, but Thor had the tendency of giving every drink a strange label.

                “Yeah, thanks.” Sam simply said as he swiped one and started gulping it down.

                “I see you have brought a new companion, who might you be?”

                “Thor, this is Tony Stark.” Steve introduced as he was always grateful that he is never asked for his ID card in ‘The Bifrost’.

                “Hi, nice place you got here.” Tony mentioned cheerfully, as he lowered his coco brown eyes shyly when Thor took his hand and kissed in between his knuckles.

                “I thank you for your benevolence, what shall I concoct for you?”

                “I kind of want to try your ‘Hela’s Sword’ special.”

                “Such boldness, Mr. Stark. I admire it greatly; I shall serve it to you at once.” Thor was already impressed that Tony has an adventurous side to him, as he stalked off to the backroom to create the deathly ice brew.

                “Wow, right off the bat and you’re going for that?” Steve questioned with the same level of astonishment, as he couldn’t fathom that Tony was going for the dangerous road.

                “Yeah, it sounds really good to me. I’m going all out today.”

                “You know how to party, Tony.” Sam nodded his head in approval, raising his bottle out of reverence.

                “I like to think I do, hope one of you have a doctor on speed dial. I might get knocked out.” Tony joked without a hint of apprehension in his sugary voice as he saw Thor return with his order.

                “Here you are, please enjoy.” Thor set down the tall cylinder shaped glass on the surface.

It looked like liquid nitrogen was used since visible vapors were cascading from the top. The entire cup was coated with frost as the fluid itself was an eerie green hue; sticks of hard chocolate decorated the inside to give the illusion of black thorns.

                “This looks like something for Halloween, I love it already.”

                “Just be careful—“Steve warned with an obvious anxiety, he didn’t want anything ill to befall on Tony.

                “I’ll be okay, I think. Oh well, bottoms up,” Tony grasped the glass, feeling the shaven rime crinkle and land on his skin.

He swallowed the substance, stopping at the halfway mark, and gasping a desperate breath. Tony instantly was exhaling out white puffs; color was slightly drained from his visage to make him a tad pale. He started quaking viciously as he rubbed the sides of his arms.

                “Oh g-g-god, its l-li-like drinking a f-freezer.”

                “Is it any good?” Sam queried as he was stiffening his laughter, while Steve was sympathetic towards the brunette. Tony took out the fragments of chocolate and nibbled on them, relishing on the sweet flavor.

                “S-so de-delicious. I-I-I’m gonna fi-fi-nish it.”

                “That’s just crazy, you shouldn’t have to.” Steve remarked as he was also secretly awestruck of Tony’s endurance and determination.

                “I would like to see someone defeat ‘Hela’s Sword’, it has never been accomplished.” Thor beamed out of jollity as he leaned forward to have his folded forearms rest on the counter.

Once Tony finished the shards of chocolate, he proceeded to gobble up the subzero drink. The mechanic was doubtful a couple of moments if he can dominate the trial, but he summed up his audacity to trudge through it. A lot of customers became silent and studied the scene, wondering if Tony would come out victorious. Tony tilted his head back to have the last remnants of the liquid swim down his esophagus. The brunette slammed the empty cup on the table and made a soft whimper, however; his success earned him loud whistles and clapping from the audience. Thor was dumbfounded, but extremely content of Tony being the first to overthrow one of his blends. Steve and Sam howled out of zeal of the extraordinary feat.

                “Damn Tony, you’re insane!” Sam declared with a silly grin as Tony made a sneeze since the inside of his nose felt tickled.

                “Why did I do that?!” Tony slid his hands together for friction, since he was frantic to get heat. His breath still resembled a bale of clouds.

                “You need to warm up.” Steve shifted from fervor to trepidation; he made the daring move of embracing Tony to provide warmth. Tony instantly clung to the shorter man, his molars and limbs prattling.

                “Thank you, Steve. Sorry you have to do this.” Tony apologized sincerely as Steve thought it was unnecessary, especially since he liked the position they were in.

                “I don’t think I’m enough though. Sam, can you hold him for a while?”

                “You seem to be doing just fine—“

                “I don’t want Tony to get sick, so take over.”

Steve sacrificed his longing to be in a romantic brace with Tony, he had to make sure that the brunette won’t end up in the hospital for a low temperature. The blond stepped back to allow Sam to completely encase Tony in his tough arms. Tony seized Sam on the front of his shirt and laid the side of his head on Sam’s well-built chest, trembling of the chills gnawing on his bones. Steve averted his shaky sea blue eyes, refusing to look. _They look good together, not a surprise. I don’t like this, at all_. The young man could feel his jealousy reawaken and scramble his mind with pessimistic notions. After ten minutes, Tony was no longer pallor or quivering badly; he detached himself from Sam and appreciated the gesture.

                “You are our first champion, Mr. Stark. And all who walk into ‘The Bifrost’ will know.” Thor commented delightedly as he took out a camera underneath the bar countertop.

                “Awesome, I’m officially immortal.” Tony said with jest as he posed for his photo, which came out flawlessly.

                “I will be sure to put this on our wall, for everybody to see. Ah yes, here is your other prize, it is Fenris from Norse legends.” Thor took out a dark wolf plushie that has green irises and gave it to Tony who shrilled animatedly; he cuddled the stuffed animal like an innocent child.

                “You’re one of the coolest bartenders I know, Luke Cage is the other.”

Since Luke is the husband of Jessica Jones, Tony has developed a friendship with him. He would visit him in his bar that is dubbed ‘Hell’s Kitchen’. The brunette considered Luke as a giant teddy bear, he looked intimidating, but he is such a sweetheart. In a way, Thor reminded Tony of Jessica’s spouse.

                “Your kindness is limitless—I have heard of Mr. Cage’s institution, it is well received by the community.”

                “It’s a great place, you two would get along.”

                “What is his ‘Hell’s Kitchen’ like per say? I am quite curious—“

                “I hate to break this up, but it looks like there are some people wanting drinks.” Steve pointed out the clients filing behind them, the three cleared the path.

                “You got your hands full, big fella. We’re just gonna go over there.” Sam answered as he motioned towards a pool table that had no one occupying it.

                “I’ll talk to you later, Thor.” Tony nodded his head at him, unable to give out the information about his friend’s bar.

                “I shall anticipate our next exchange, Mr. Stark.”

The trio approached the evergreen pool platform; Tony settled his Fenris doll on the edge, as they each swiped a lengthy stick. Steve and Sam dug the top of the poles unto a block of chalk, Tony made certain to follow their example.

                “Guys, I have a confession to make. I never played this game before.”

                “So, no one has shown you how to play?” Steve enquired with bewilderment as Tony shook his head no.

                “Its fine, we could teach you. It’s not that hard.” Sam encouraged as he formed the tinted billiard balls into a triangle to have them in proper formation.

They explained the rules, not one bit annoyed of Tony being a beginner. Sam and Steve always fabricated strategies of how to get the most spheres into the holes, trying to rack up as much points as possible. The blond sometimes had trouble handling the equipment, considering he is very short, however; he has always performed commendably. They started with the cue balls with numbers scattering all over the velvet surface. When it was Tony’s turn, he was confused of how his stance should be and how to grapple his stick. Before Steve could give out a couple of tips, Sam took the initiative.

                “This is how you do it, Tony. Your feet need to be two feet apart.”

Tony listened to him, giving Sam permission to move him anyway he liked. Steve could feel his eye twitch when seeing his best friend bending Tony forward, being very close. Sam rearranged one of Tony’s hands to seize the end of the stick, and the other with his fingers arching like a slot for the point of the pole to exit out. Tony didn’t seem to care, as Sam draped over the brunette and stilled his palms on the mechanic’s buxom hips. Steve would have broken his stick in half, but he knew he wasn’t strong enough to do that. The envy was back with a poisonous vengeance. It drove the blond mad seeing how they had smiles plastered on their maws, and the faint blush highlighting Tony’s cheeks. Steve wished he was quicker with his actions. It could have been him behind the brunette. Tony smacked the white ball across for it to collide with another, forcing the eight ball to go into one of the pockets of the table. He straightened up to jump idyllically, as he and Sam made a quick hug. Steve felt like he was losing this battle, his goal was to have Tony become attracted to him, but he seems to be fonder of Sam. Tony was the only one who noticed Steve glancing at the ground with a mixture of woe and rage. The mechanic bit his bottom slick lip out of empathy, he didn’t like when Steve was so gloomy. They resumed with the game, naturally Sam and Steve were tied. It was the blond’s final turn, and he had no clue where to shoot since the remaining spheres were far away from each other.

                “Steve, can I make a suggestion?” Tony questioned as his head was cluttered with calculations.

                “Sure, it feels like I have no way out.” Steve shrugged his shoulders, thinking he couldn’t possibly win this match.

                “There is one; your shot has to be forty-eight degrees.”

                “An exact number huh—I’ll bet fifty bucks it won’t work.” Sam responded with self-assurance, he found it improbable for the solution to be accurate.

                “I’ll take that bet.” Steve placed his faith in Tony’s words, so he decided to take the chance. He hit the ball for it to swerve the precise total that the brunette proclaimed. The last billiard balls skated into the holes.

                “How the hell did that happen?” Sam asked in disbelief as he slapped a fifty dollar bill on Steve’s hand, he shoved the money in his jacket.

                “I double majored in math and engineering, it was super easy to figure out.” Tony laughed jauntily as he and Steve embraced by their joint victory.

                “Using one of your diplomas, that’s unfair.”

                “He’s a genius, Sam. Get over it. We won this together.” Steve’s spirit seemed to be restored as he was back to smirking and mocking.

                “I’m never playing with either of you again, especially like this.”

 

                 Soon, it was five twenty in the late afternoon, the three choose to leave ‘The Bifrost’ bar before nightfall. They bid their farewells to Thor Odinson who was dissatisfied to see them go. After fifteen minutes passed by, Sam knew that Steve would want some alone time with Tony. So, he clarified to the two that he is going home in a different direction. Sam expressed that he enjoyed the trip and hopes they do it again another day, he made a quick goodbye, and jogged off. Steve was puzzled at first, but he realized that Sam was granting him a favor. He outlined a teensy smile, grateful of what Sam has done for him. The blond snapped to his senses, seeing him and Tony trotting side-by-side on the asphalt. Steve could feel those butterflies in his stomach.

                “Did you have a good time, Tony?”

                “Definitely, it was loads of fun, but what about you? I noticed you weren’t so happy at one point.” Tony voiced his concern; he carried the wolf toy in his arms.

                “You wouldn’t want to know, I was being stupid.”

                “But I do wanna know, did I make you feel bad?”

                “You didn’t, I just got caught up in my own feelings. It’s not really important—“

                “Don’t say that, your feelings are important. Come on, you can tell me anything.”

                “Um, well, I was scared that maybe you and Sam can become a thing.” Steve admitted with a breezy sigh as he rubbed the nape of his neck with discomfort.

                “What? How did you get that in your head?”

                “I guess because I noticed how good you two looked together.”

                “Steve, Sam and I see each other as friends. There’s nothing romantic going on between us.”

                “So, you’re not attracted to him?”

                “Sure I like him, but not that way. I’m just wondering why you’re so worried about me possibly hooking up with another guy, is there something I should know about?” Tony probed on purpose as his crystallized hazel brown eyes shimmered; there was no denying that Steve was covetous.

                “No, I just don’t want to be out of the loop if my friends started dating.”

                “Really, so what you’re saying is that I should date someone else instead of Sam?”

                “I mean you can date whoever you want, and we’re friends—“Steve was very tempted to retract his words and affirm these fiery emotions he has for Tony. It was unfeasible, but Steve yearned to be Tony’s boyfriend.

                “We are the greatest friends, aren’t we? So good that we can joke around like this.” Tony replied with a chuckle as he interpreted Steve’s statement as a sign that he values their affinity, and was only teasing him about having a false infatuation on Sam.

                “Yeah, I’m surprised you believed me. I’m sure Sam would joke about us being together.”

                “People have told me that I’m gullible. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did, he must be such a prankster.”

                “You shouldn’t take it so seriously. I was acting. I only pretended to make it seem like you had a possible crush on Sam, making it a big deal.”

                “Crap, Steve. I was wondering why you were grilling me so hard about this. I honestly thought maybe you were jealous.”

                “Of course not.” Steve was lying the entire time, hiding away his envy and this affection for Tony. He was still too petrified to expose his sentiments, which would forever alter their fates; he still didn’t want Tony to know that he is in love with him.

                “Well, now I know! Maybe you should be an actor; you got me with that whole jealousy bit.” Tony felt foolish, thinking it was all in his imagination that Steve got irritated of Sam.

                “I’ll think about it, it’ll be my plan B.”

                “This is gonna be a little random, but what’s your favorite pastry?”

                “Tony, that was out of the blue, but if you want to know it’s apple pie. Why though?”

                “It’s a harmless question; I mean we are getting to know more about each other. That is the point of being friends.”

                “That’s true; I’m getting now that you like to go off tangents.”

                “What can I say; I have a lot of eccentric habits,”

Steve accompanied with Tony, the brunette guided them to his own apartment building. The blond thought it would be polite to drop the mechanic off, and made sure he went inside his residence. Steve couldn’t help that he was raised to be old-fashion, but it was the kind of flair Tony adored in a man. Without knowing, Steve was increasing his reputation, marking him as a gentleman. The two stood in front of the double doors of the lobby, seeing how there was still traces of daylight.

                “Thanks for walking me home, hardly anyone does that anymore.”

                “I just want to make sure you got back in one piece. I wouldn’t like it if something bad happen to you.”

                “You’re the best, Steve. You always seem to want to look out for me.”

                “My parents taught me well, they would be proud of me right now.”

                “They would—well; you should get going since I’m sure you have class in the morning.”

                “Before I go, can I ask you something?” Steve was resolute on reacting on this surge of valor that pumped through his veins, take advantage the ounce of bravery bubbling within.

                “Sure you can.”

                “Since my project is done, I’ll be having more free time. If it’s all right with you, do you want to come over to my apartment tomorrow?”

                “This is sudden—“

                “Don’t feel pressured to go, if you are busy and have other plans, I get it—“

                “Steve, shut up right now and let me finish. I was gonna comment how I like how impulsive you are, you jumped right in there. So, I was gonna yes anyway.” Tony giggled endearingly as he smiled stretched further when Steve’s countenance vivified.

                “Thank you! I can’t wait.”

                “Me neither, so I’ll see you tomorrow!”

The twenty-five year old watched Tony go in the establishment, Steve felt thrilled of the thought of being with the brunette in a private setting. _I can’t believe I did it; it’ll just be the two of us. I think I want to get him a present, I might have an idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 5!


	5. Crushed by a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get some private time for once!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!

                On the following day, it was eleven o’clock in the late morning, and Tony Stark was making the last preparations in the house of his parents. He was donning on a skin-tight ivory dress, with a fringe hemline that cuddled around his pearly thighs. With every movement, the skinny threads would sway rhythmically. It has a scoop neckline with the straps covering most of his bare shoulders. His heart shaped dangling earrings were designed with individual rhinestones. Tony was humming happily as he opened the oven with mittens on; he brought out a fresh apple pie that he baked with his own two hands. The brunette tucked the pastry into a woven basket and covering the contents with a clean kitchen rag. He was ready to go see Steve Rogers, especially since he now finished creating the blond’s favorite dessert. Tony dug into his pricy purse, taking out a mirror and making certain that his make-up was done correctly. He kept his traditional blood red on his full lips and on his eyelids, since he noticed Steve’s curious sky blue eyes being attracted to the bright color. With satisfaction, he snapped the retractable glass closed. Tony carried both his bag and the wooden container, he was about to leave the premises, but soon his whole family swarmed into the area. As much as he loved his parents and older brother, he was hoping that he wouldn’t get caught, because they will be interrogating him of where he was going. Maria merely kissed Tony on the cheek and went to the refrigerator to get a cup of orange juice. Howard and Gregory observed the materials that Tony was holding onto, and his usual flamboyant style. Tony was debating on making an emergency call to Wanda Maximoff, begging her to pretend that they planned a trip to the store, so he can go visit Steve without any problems or suspicion.

                “Where are you heading off to?” Howard questioned carefully as he crossed over to wash his palms over the sink.

                “And what are you hiding?” Greg added in with a slight crinkle from his light eyebrows, Tony uttered an annoyed moan of their usual persistence.

                “I’m hanging out with Wanda today. She’s bringing lunch and I got the dessert.”

                “Oh, un picnic, sembra divertente. Divertiti. (Oh, a picnic, sounds fun. Have a good time.)” Maria commented with a pleasant smile, nodding her head out of approval.

                “Grazie, mamma. (Thank you, mom.)”

                “Is that all you’re doing?” Greg continued to persevere as Howard was satisfied enough to know that Tony was going to be accompanied with one of his female companions.

                “No, we’re going shopping after,” Tony answered with a huff as he heard his cellphone chiming within his handbag, finding it ironic that it is Wanda trying to reach him. “Excuse me, I gotta take this.” The brunette stepped out of the room for a moment, to speak with her alone without any eavesdroppers lurking about. He swiped the green icon.

                “Wanda, I was just about to call you—“

                “Hi Tony, I’m sorry, I’m in a bit of a situation right now. I was hoping to ask for your help.”

                “Sure, what’s going on?”

                “I want to go see Vision today, but you know how much my brother hates him. I told Pietro that I’m going to hang out with you—“Wanda explained nervously as she genuinely felt bad for requesting him a favor.

                “Holy shit, Wanda! I was gonna ask if you could be my alibi too!”

                “Wow, really, but who are you going to go see?”

                “I won’t say a word to Pietro about Vision, and you don’t go peeping about Steve. He wants me to come over to his apartment.” Tony replied as quietly as possible, as he was secretly pleased that he and Wanda both have the same idea.

                “Oh, the jealous man, I remember. Let me know how it goes between the two of you.” Wanda responded with cheerfulness as she was inserting a roasted chicken she finished cooking into a sealed dish.

                “Of course, as long as you share the details about you and Vision.”

                “It’s a deal. So, what are ‘we going to do together’ to reassure our brothers?”

                “A quick picnic, and hours of shopping. We’ll set up a time to meet up again, and buy something. That way we have some sort of proof.”

                “Sounds good to me, I’ll see you at the café in downtown.”

                “Okay, good luck to the both of us.” Tony ended the conversation and reported back to the kitchen, feeling much more confident than before.

                “Was that Wanda?” Greg wasted no second to pry into Tony’s personal business.

                “For god's sake, yes! I’m leaving now, I don’t wanna be late.”

                “Tony, I want Greg to go with you, just to make sure you’ll be fine.” Howard said as he winced when he felt Maria elbow his rib cage.

                “Non lasci mai due Tony da solo? Starà bene, smetterà di essere così testardo. (Don't you two ever leave Tony alone? He will be fine, stop being so stubborn.)”

                “See, mom understands! Listen to her!”

                “Look, I would feel better if I know that your brother will be with you.”

                “It would be easier on all of us if you just shut up and take it like it is.” Greg stated with a toothy grin as he figured he can prevent Tony from getting unnecessary flirtation or trouble from other men.

 

The mechanic was speechless, aware that he had to respect Howard’s wishes, and to not unfold his clandestine mission. Rather than go on a ranting spree, Tony grudgingly obeyed and was out of the residence with his eldest sibling walking next to him. It was a sunny day, and New York was still bursting with energy. Greg served to be useful, in a sense to scare off eager suitors. He kept himself close to Tony, with dull fingernails burrowing into the side of his younger brother’s shoulder. His physical touch and stony glares were sufficient enough to ward off lustful males. Tony was a tad grateful and relieved to not get bothered in every corner for a date. However, it was going to be challenging for Greg to separate from him, and allow him some space. They were engaged in a typical debate, with Tony complaining about having no freedom, and Greg supporting the notion of enforcing stricter rules on him. By the time they approached the coffee shop, they were not the only twins in a heated dispute. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff cast away their squabble once they stood in front of the Starks, who also silenced their quarrel. Tony and Wanda shrugged off the hands of their brothers to greet one another with a hug.

                “You two better be back here at three. Any later, and I’m gonna assume the worse.” Pietro warned as he flicked away his snowy bangs away from his intense blue-green eyes.

                “I promise we’ll be okay.” Wanda nodded her head, as she didn’t want him to amplify his evident anger any further.

                “Remember, no guys!” Greg reminded with a tight voice as Tony waved a flimsy hand towards him.

                “Yeah, whatever. Just, don’t get a stroke,” Tony jested as he glanced at his phone, seeing it was going to be noon. “Later, we got girl stuff to do.”

Wanda and Tony quickly scampered off before their siblings changed their decisions. They uneasily watched their youthful twins disappeared into the distance. Greg and Pietro went inside the building to purchase drinks and a few sugary treats. They exited out to sit under a clean table with an overhead umbrella, seating themselves on the benches to face one another. Both Stark and Maximoff were connected by a common purpose, they loved Wanda and Tony so much that they would do anything to protect them. Pietro and Greg had a lot of similar traits and values; they have a strong friendship, and would often grumble about nauseating men preying on their kind-natured twins.

                “You’re fucking lucky that Tony doesn’t have a boyfriend, I can’t take it anymore with this shit between Wanda and that moron.”

                “I don’t know for sure, some douche bag has been hanging around him too much lately.”

                “Great, who’s the idiot this time?”

                “Steve Rogers, never met him before, he’s probably those guys who downs protein powder for breakfast and eats steroids for dinner.”

                “That sounds surprisingly accurate, but you can’t let this dip-shit think that Tony is his territory.” Pietro took a sip from his green tea and a bite from a cinnamon bun.

                “I know, if Rogers hurts Tony, he’s gonna pay big time.” Greg grouched as he guzzled down his black coffee, feeling the warmth travel down his gullet, and relishing on the bitter taste.

                “If you need back-up, I’m there. I like to get into a good street fight.”

                “Thanks, I’m just hoping that bastard loses interest and moves on. There is no way in hell he’s gonna have Tony as one of his conquests.”

 

                 As Greg and Pietro continued their raving, Wanda and Tony reached one of the streetlights. They parted into different directions and chose to reunite at a clothing store they go on a regular basis around two twenty in the afternoon. Wanda journeyed over to Vision’s tidy house where they can delight in a tranquil feast for two. Tony picked up his pace, recalling where Steve’s apartment is. He was apprehensive of being tardy. While the brunette was hurrying to his destination, Steve Rogers was anxiously strolling around the sectors of his domain. The blond was concerned if Tony got into an accident or he was cutting their ties. Steve made a windy sigh and crammed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, wondering if Tony snapped into his senses. Perhaps it was too good to be true, and Steve let himself wander aimlessly in such a fantasy. The twenty-five year old was writhing with angst, as he tried to occupy his buzzing mind. He snatched the plastic cup on the kitchen counter, filled it with facet water, and poured the refreshing liquid on the Golden Pothos that Tony gave him. Steve made certain to keep the plant alive and healthy, since he did want to make Tony proud. Not to mention, it was helping him breathe a little better, which made Tony’s statement valid. The art student froze for a moment when he heard a knock from his front door, his belly tingling and twisting into a knot. Steve went over to open it up, and his mien instantly flooded with light and joy.

                “Tony, I’m glad you came—“

                “I said I would! Sorry that I’m a little late, had some last minute complications.”

                “It’s okay, I’m just happy that you made it.”

                “I know what you mean, would have hated if I missed this.” Tony’s full lips stretched to a comely smile, he bent forward to pat Steve’s cheek, and entered the premises.

                “You look great, well, you always do. Not that I’m saying you don’t always look amazing, because you do—“Steve sputtered timidly, rubbing the spot Tony tapped him, falling into a daze.

                “Don’t hurt yourself now, but thanks! I figured you would appreciate the view.”

                “No complaints here.”

                “You can be very smooth, Steve. If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were hitting on me.” Tony drew nearer, reducing his height, and started fixing the blond’s crooked collar of his dress shirt.

                “And if I was?” Steve dared to delve deeper into the matter, with the oxygen in his lungs beginning to fade out.

                “Then, what would you do to me?”

                “I would—“

Before they were able to progress through the intriguing topic, Steve felt too enthusiastic that he broke into a fitful of coughing. He was so aggravated that his asthma was kicking in at the worst time, forcing Tony to withdraw and become fretful. Steve reached into his left pocket, taking out his inhaler, and received the puff of air into his mouth. He was stable again.

                “Are you gotta be okay?” Tony enquired nicely as he settled his hand on Steve’s back.

                “Yeah, don’t worry about me.” Steve answered with a false grin, he was irate of the interruption of their suggestive bantering earlier.

                “Come here, let’s sit down. I got another present for you.”

                “Another one? I’m starting to think you are way too good to me.”

                “Oh please, you’re the one who did an entire drawing of me. No one can beat that.” Tony mentioned with sass as he was still flattered of the thought of being Steve’s inspiration.

                “It was my best work.” Steve seated himself at the dining room, seeing Tony remove two ceramic plates from the kitchen cabinet and set them down.

                “You’re just saying that.”

                “No, I really mean it. Honest.” Steve stared up at Tony who was standing; he grappled the brunette’s wrist.

                “You need to remember that you have talent, it was all you.” Tony encouraged as he placed the basket on the center. He leaned down to make a swift kiss on the top of Steve’s head, which ignited a thousand sparks within the twenty-five year old.

                “Thanks, so, what did you bring this time?”

                “Do you recall yesterday that I asked you what your favorite dessert is?”

                “Yeah, I thought it was pretty random.”

                “Ah-ha! Not so much now! I made you apple pie,”

The attractive brunette took out the pastry that was gleaming with excellence. The crust appeared crispy and with an outstanding wedge design. Tony fetched a knife from the kitchen, and cut out slices for him and Steve. The blond was flabbergasted of the gift, especially since he hasn’t ate this particular food in a long period of time. It looked appetizing with the steam waffling out and the interior glistening with fragments of apples. Tony got a can of whip cream from the handcraft basket and sprayed the fluffy edible foam on Steve’s portion.

                “Buon appetite! (Enjoy your meal)” Tony dropped to his chair and handed Steve a fork.

                “I haven’t eaten this since I was a kid.”

                “Oh my god, you’re kidding me! I wish I knew sooner so I could have made more.”

                “No, this is plenty. I kind of forgot what an apple pie tastes like since it’s been years.” Steve explicated with gratitude as he could not fathom Tony’s generosity, it seems to have no limit.

                “Go on; see if it rings any bells. I hope I did it some justice.” Tony coaxed him gently to give it a try; Steve incised a piece with the prongs of the utensil and chewed on the saccharine meal.

Steve’s azure blue eyes softened and his body became lax, his mind cluttered with childhood memories, especially when his mother Sarah would bake during the winter season. The house would be tepid and cozy by the dancing fire from the stone hearth, with his father Joseph tossing a few planks of wood into the crackling embers. The family of three would gather near the dazzling flames and partake on the scrumptious tart.

                “It’s just like my mom’s. It’s perfect.”

                “I’m so relieved! I was afraid of screwing up something you like.”

                “I doubt that, if you keep cooking like this, I might actually get some meat on my bones.”

                “I like cooking, especially for other people.”

                “You know, Tony. I think you would make a good wife, you seem to do it all.” Steve commented as his own cerulean blue irises were glassy and his pupils were dilating from Tony’s glamor.

                “You think so? I bet my mom would love to hear that, just so she can brag how she’s such a good role model.”

                “Yeah, whoever gets you will be one lucky guy.”

                “Then I hope it’s the right one, because I’ll do what I can to make him happy.” Tony responded with a satin tenor, as he and Steve were locked in a curious and loving gaze.

                “You wouldn’t have to do anything; just being with you is enough,”

Tony appeared astounded by the remark; he positioned his fingers upon his sternum to feel the incessant thrashing of his heart. He averted his quivering eyes, with his cheeks highlighted with a bright pink. His mind was jumbled with ambiguous thoughts, trying to decode these flattering words. Tony was speechless for once; he looked back at Steve, noticing how the blond never took his sight off him.

                “Tony, is something the matter?”

                “Hmm? No, I was just touched by what you said.”

                “It’s true though, I think anyone would agree.” Steve nodded his head, somewhat invigorated by the effect on Tony, feeling his own emotions seep out slowly.

 

The brunette was quiet, but overflowing with contentment. He buried Steve’s sentences in his memory bank, preserving the moment. Steve purposely changed the subject to make Tony more relaxed, they spoke of simple themes, learning about one another’s favorite color or animal. They soon cleaned up, with Tony putting the remainder of the apple pie in Steve’s fridge. The two moved over to the living room, sitting next to each other on the couch in front of the television. For a while, they watched a documentary about weapon technology during the American Civil War. Once the program discoursed about interchangeable parts and the North division’s manufacturing factories, Steve glanced at Tony. He was a bit stunned of seeing the mechanic in an inaudible slumber. The blond shut off the TV out of consideration. Steve studied with captivation of Tony’s sleeping figure. His head was tilted to the side making it a nice angle to see the outline of the jaw and the long wings of his eyelashes extended out by its natural darkness and thickness. The twenty-five year old gulped noiselessly of seeing the vibrant crimson gloss of lipstick on Tony’s lavish lips and the thin filaments of the brunette’s modish gown piling in between his mesmeric warm thighs. Steve could not resist, he picked up Tony’s hand that limped on the cushioned seat, and smothered a moist kiss upon the knuckles.

                “This isn’t easy for me, to be your friend,” Steve trailed a line of the lightest kisses down Tony’s forearm, intoxicated by the suppleness of the skin. “I don’t know if I can keep pretending.”

Steve set Tony’s palm down and flinched when he squirmed a little. Tony swung his head to the other way to face the artist; he was still dozing off, since he is a heavy sleeper. The heart shaped earrings swayed. Steve sat straight up, feeling himself magnetize towards Tony. He slunk closer for their visages to be inches away from one another, Tony’s fruity perfume and sweet lotion was making him dizzy with elation. Steve felt his lungs choke again by the sudden attack of his asthma; he rapidly took out the inhaler from his pocket and breathed in from the tube. He wished he didn’t get so wheezy out of exhilaration.

                “I like you a lot, Mr. Stark.” The blond uttered in a low volume as he couldn’t stop thinking about how gorgeous Tony is.

He prodded forward with a determination to steal a kiss from Tony’s mouth, a token he would cherish for the rest of his lifetime. Steve was about to press his lips on the brunette’s immobile maw, but he instantly flung himself backwards when he heard the chime from Tony’s cellphone. The mechanic immediately woke up from the ringtone, grabbing his purse that was near his feet. Tony frantically searched in his bag and found his phone. Steve was too busy trying to recollect himself by stilling his irregular heartbeat and reusing his inhaler for his gasping alveolar sacs.

                “Shit, it’s my brother.” Tony said with dread as he saw how it was two fifteen in the afternoon.

                “I didn’t know you had a brother. Go ahead, answer it.” Steve replied with a distempered breath as he was shocked that Tony rejected the call and dropped his mobile device back in his handbag.

                “If he finds out that I’m here, he’ll murder you.”

                “Why? What did I ever do to him?!”

                “Nothing, of course! He hates you, that’s all.”

                “That doesn’t tell me anything.”

                “He just doesn’t like any guy hanging around his ‘baby brother’. He’s way too overprotective.” Tony rolled his hazel brown eyes of imagining the fit of rage that Greg could erupt into.

                “I wouldn’t want to meet him anytime soon.”

                “Yeah, he’s kind of a jackass. No matter how many good things I say about you, he thinks you’re terrible.”

                “Does your brother always act like an asshole?”

                “Pretty much, and if I don’t get back to him soon, then we’ll both be in real trouble.”

Tony stood up and carried his bag over his shoulder; Steve barely recalled that he has a gift for the brunette as well. He hurriedly ran over to the corner and took the large object that was leaning against the wall.

                “Before you go, I want you to have this. I remembered you liked this piece.” Steve handed over the adorable painting of the romping red panda in the snow.

                “Aw, Stevie. You shouldn’t have!” Tony squealed jovially as he held the artwork in his grip, he gingerly skated his fingers upon the contrasting colors.

                “I just wanted you to have a little something from me.”

                “It’s so nice of you! The first thing I’ll do when I get home is hang it up.”

                “You don’t have to do that, it’s good enough that you have it.”

                “No, no, a great painting such as this needs to be shown. I totally promise to put it up.”

                “Thanks a lot; I hope the rest of your day is good.” Steve slightly flushed into a cranberry red as he sheepishly ruffled through his unruly strands of hair.

                “You too, dearie. Let’s do this again sometime.” Tony lowered himself to make a quick smooch on the crest of Steve’s forehead.

Steve felt himself blush even harder by the warm contact, he watched the beloved mechanic trot out of the premises. He closed the exit behind Tony; Steve muttered a satisfied sigh, sinking downward with his back against the doorway. The blond couldn’t stop stroking the spot that Tony caressed with those enticing full lips. Steve continued to contemplate of how impeccable and silky the brunette’s flesh felt. He desired to have more private time with Tony; it was wonderful for it to be just the two of them, without worrying of a random male trying to pilfer Tony away. _The more I’m with Tony, the more I want him. He’s everything I want in a person_ …

 

                While Steve was exploding with constant longing and treasuring every second he spent with Tony, the brunette swiftly voyaged through the crowded streets of New York. He ignored the dirty catcalls and whistling from men, and went inside the clothing shop that he and Wanda like to go. Tony was reassured when he saw the Maximoff girl waiting for him; they immediately started selecting items off the rack with Wanda telling Tony about her date with Vision. It was successful, since they ate the chicken she cooked, and spoke to one another while cuddling on the couch. Tony found the details to be very cute, and he was merry that his companion had a chance to be with the love of her life. They went over to share the same dressing room, stripping down to their bras and panties to try on different gowns.

                “How did it go with Steve? Did he like your pie?” Wanda inquired with inquisitiveness as she put on a short dress while Tony slipped into a lengthy one.

                “It was nice; he told me my pie was as good as his mom’s!” Tony answered ecstatically as both he and Wanda analyzed their reflections and then each other to get an opinion on their outfits. They nodded their heads and disrobed, they switched dresses. Wanda seemed to prefer the long hemline as Tony favored the higher skirt, deciding to keep the other’s choice.

                “That’s good news, what else did you two do?”

                “We talked for most of the time, and then we were watching a documentary. I don’t know what happened after that since I fell asleep, but I felt something tickling my arm.” Tony explained as he and Wanda modeled a few more garments before putting their own clothes back.

                “I’m guessing the both of you are seeing each other again, since it went well today.”

                “I like to believe so.”

Wanda and Tony managed to purchase some flashy frocks and other articles of clothing. Tony inserted the portrait he received from Steve and his empty basket in the huge shopping bag that has the objects he bought. It was three o’clock by the time they got out of the establishment, once they stepped onto the concrete of the sidewalk; they saw their brothers rushing towards them. Tony and Wanda exchanged an amused expression, since they were expecting them.

                “Finally, you guys are done.” Pietro commented with a snort as he and Greg noticed the multiple bags that their twins were carrying, but especially the painting that was peeking out from one of them.

                “Where did you get that, Tony?” Greg questioned about the red panda picture, he crossed his arms against his chest.

                “From an art gallery, stupid. My apartment can use more paintings.”

                “They have a lot of beautiful work with extraordinary styles.” Wanda added in, attempting to mollify the circumstance, which earned Pietro’s trust, but Greg was a bit skeptical.

                “Is that really true?”

                “Of course! You wanna see what else I got, take a gander!” Tony purposely dug into the sack and hauled out a bunch of ostentatious bras, dangling them by the straps, and waving them in front of Greg’s horrified face.

                “Put those away, I don’t wanna see that!”

                “You wanted to know about my stuff—“

                “I get it already, stop it! I don't wanna see your fucking bras!” Greg ordered with a short-temper as Tony listened to him by shoving the racy bras back into the bag.

                “I wish I could un-see that.” Pietro murmured out of disturbance as Wanda was laughing from the incident, finding Tony humorous and intelligent.

 

                The Maximoffs headed home and said their goodbyes; Greg walked Tony back to his apartment, and stalked off to their parents’ house. Tony was comforted that he and Wanda didn’t get caught, as he let all his belongings plunge onto the carpet of his living room. The brunette opened the cage of his cockatiel named Ollie, and allowed the cheeky bird to perch on his shoulder. He rummaged through a drawer to get a hammer and a nail; he pounded the sharp tack onto the partition with Ollie squawking a couple of times for the loud drumming. Tony swiped the painting that Steve gave him, and hung it on the unblemished wall. He scooted back to admire the masterpiece with Ollie cheeping near his ear.

                “What do you think, sweetie? Doesn’t it look marvelous?” Tony asked the energetic cockatiel who warbled a high chirp. “I think it does. It is a Rogers original, very valuable.”

Tony stretched out a pretty smile as he pondered about recent events, speculating if Steve has stronger feelings for him, something more than the emotions invoked in a friendship. He shook his head since he remembered that Steve does view them as buddies, and that he was just being kindhearted to him. Tony petted Ollie on his feathered top, vowing to be a dependable friend to Steve. _I’ll be whatever Steve wants me to be, if he says we’re friends, then that’s what we will be. It’s up to him of what he wants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 6!


	6. Between the Raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve might have something to tell Tony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

               After a few weeks, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark have been spending more time together as friends. Their bond continued to flourish and they were becoming very close, learning more of one another’s likes, dislikes, and personalities. However, their outings came to an immediate halt when Steve explained to Tony that he has upcoming exams at his university. The considerate brunette comprehended and suggested that they won’t see each other for a while until the crucial tests are finished. Tony wanted the blond to concentrate and he even admitted that he would be too much of a distraction for him. Steve was going to disagree since he didn’t want to be away from Tony for days, but the mechanic coaxed the artist to straighten his priorities. Tony reassured that they will have plenty of freedom once those midterms are over. Steve half-heartedly obeyed; he devoted his hours on studying art concepts, American History, and statistics. He mostly analyzed the materials and guides for his only mathematics class, since he was confident in acing his subjects that consist of liberal arts. The blond would find himself slouching forward at the dining table of his apartment, resting his chin on his open palm. Sometimes his mind wandered off into improbable fantasies, his thoughts obsessing over Tony’s beauty and perky attitude. Steve saw he accidently doodled all over his practice math problems with a quick side sketch of Tony’s pretty face. In truth, he was not eager to solve mutually exclusive events, configure probabilities, or even construct scatter plots. Steve added more to his scribble, shading in those plump lips and the effect of reflective light upon the eye. He would have gone on, but he remembered that Tony urges him to put his attention on his school work. Steve reluctantly scooted the sudden project away from him with a heavy heart, and began reading the second page that has standard and variance deviation, and percentiles. He started going through each of them, he didn’t rush since he wanted to make certain that he can figure it out himself. Steve had to review for about a week and a half, which was painful for him since he hasn’t seen Tony for the whole time.

                Soon enough, it was exam day and Steve couldn’t wait for it to be over. Steve peered out his window, he saw the sun was shining, but there were a few shredded clouds creeping across the vast sky. The blond didn’t trust the weather, so he swathed himself in a raincoat and took an umbrella with him. Steve traveled to the college with his messenger bag strapped to his chest, noticing how it was getting slightly darker on this placid morning. He had to take three tests in various classrooms at different times; each has a two hour limit. So, Steve was done with his examinations by two in the afternoon, and he was relieved. He blew a long windy sigh as he scampered out of the hallway, he was aware that he performed well for both art and American History. Steve was skeptical about statistics, there were some questions that were too difficult for him to write down an answer. Regardless, he did try his best. Overall, he was glad to be liberated. Steve stepped outdoors and saw how the heavens were tinged with gray, it was raining and the air was so cold. The blond was jolly since he listened to his prior instincts; he got out his black umbrella and popped it open. Steve casually walked through the streets, shielding himself from the falling drops.

After a couple of minutes, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Steve saw Tony Stark on the other side of the road, calmly strolling without anything to protect him. Tony wasn’t wearing a sweater nor has any object to defend him from the deluge, but he seemed to be enjoying the dreadful conditions. Steve stopped, feeling hypnotized of the gorgeous sight. Tony was donning on a light green sleeveless dress of a floral design and his leaf shaped earrings swung wildly. He would skip a few times in his matching high heels, twirling sometimes for the skirt to rise and fall musically. Tony paused to stand and delight the curtain of rain, his gown was completely drenched. Steve gulped loudly when noting how Tony closed his eyes, outlined a sweet smile on his countenance, and ran his lengthy ruby red fingernails through his shadowy hair for some strands to slick back. The blond fumbled into his jacket’s pocket, grabbing his inhaler, and taking in a bale of air into his constricted lungs. Steve returned the item back into its original spot, and swiftly ran over to where Tony was. To him, he felt blessed with good fortune, since this is the exact person he craved to reunite with. The brunette was puzzled when he suddenly did not feel anymore raindrops; he opened his hazel brown eyes and saw an umbrella over his head. Tony peeked towards his left, and saw Steve Rogers holding the umbrella to cover him from the icy beads of water.

                “Well, look who it is. Miss me already, Stevie?” Tony enquired gently as he battered his long jet black eyelashes, his lovely smile never faded.

                “Of course I did. What about you?” Steve found it pleasing when seeing the crystal droplets swim down the arcs of Tony’s cheeks and cling onto the soft tissues of those ruddy red lips.

                “I missed you too, but I know you had stuff to do.”

                “Not anymore, at least for now. I’m done with my tests.”

                “Good, you should go take a load off. It must have been brutal.”

                “The statistics one was bad, but I wasn’t worried about the other two.”

                “Wished you told me sooner, I could have helped you with stats. Math is easy-peasy.”

                “Well, maybe next time, since finals are left.”

                “It’s settled then, I’ll help you out for your last test! What now? Are you going out to celebrate?” Tony asked with inquisitiveness as his breath was coming out as visible white puffs.

                “I was actually heading home. You should come over to my place, since you’re all wet.” Steve announced with his ounce of self-assurance multiplying, Tony noticed Steve’s sudden spirit of dominance, and it intrigued him.

                “Yes, sir. Whatever you say.”

 

Tony was a little thunderstruck, but he was fascinated of Steve’s powerful behavior. His own will felt bent and it developed an urge to be obedient. The brunette took the umbrella into his hand, and gestured Steve to draw near. He took Steve’s arm and had it wrap around his curvy waist, as Tony sheltered them with the umbrella. Steve did not protest one bit as they journeyed together in close proximity. The blond rubbed his impulsive fingertips onto the damp fabric of Tony’s dress, and the slope of the hip bone. Steve was fond of this position, he found himself pretending that he is Tony’s boyfriend. They strolled through the neighborhood, catching the attention of many viewers, who thought it was a strange sight. Once they reached Steve’s apartment, he had to release his grip to unlock his residence. The two stepped inside, with Tony closing the umbrella and setting it against the doorframe. Steve saw how Tony was completely saturated from head to toe; he knew he couldn’t allow his guest to remain in such a state.

                “Tony, I want you to take your clothes off.” Steve realized his statement came out wrong and forcefully, he slightly cringed.

                “Oh, is that what you want? Are you curious about my body, Stevie?” Tony crooned with a honeyed layer, obviously teasing as he slowly lowered the right portion of his gown to show the strap of his bra.

                “I meant that—uh—where was I going with this?” Steve stumbled on his words, as he couldn’t stop staring at Tony massaging his own bare shoulder.

                “I don’t know, you tell me.”

                “Right, I just don’t want you to catch a cold, so I’ll let you borrow my clothes for a while.”

                “I totally appreciate it, where do I put my dress?” Tony mentioned as he followed Steve into the single bedroom.

                “You can give it to me; I’ll put it in the washer and then the dryer.”

                “Thank you, for always being so thoughtful.”

Steve nodded joyfully as he rummaged through his drawers, trying to locate an outfit that can possibly fit Tony, especially since they have diverse body types and dissimilar heights. He took out his folded clothes and gave it to Tony, who scurried into the bathroom to change. Once the brunette slipped out of his frock, he opened the door by a crack, and handed it to Steve. The blond transferred the sopping dress into the washing machine, to begin the process of cleaning it. He went back to the restroom, in which Tony finally came out. Tony was wearing Steve’s black pants, but they looked like shorts on the twenty-three year old. His curvaceous waistline stretched the tight band, and his thick buttocks seem to struggle within the trousers, fighting to be contained. The skinny strings of his thong were visible and hooked over the pathways of his V-line. Steve’s white dress shirt seemed kind of small on Tony; the transparent buttons were strained since Tony’s large bust was pushing out. His bra was easily perceived under the light fabric, with the red cups holding his heavy breasts that were creating bold outlines. Steve couldn’t fathom how Tony can look so attractive in any piece clothing even his own that are considered plain and boring. The brunette made this seem erotic, since his undergarments are discernable and he continued to wear his own high heels.

                “These are comfy, even though I’m a little big,” Tony remarked as he exhaled, he was startled when some of the buttons flew out and collapse onto the carpet. “Who am I kidding, I’m huge.”

                “It’s not your fault though.” Steve picked up the fallen pins and placed them on top of the drawer.

                “Ugh, it’s moments like these I wish my boobs weren’t so massive. Sorry that they ruined your shirt, I’ll get you a new one.”

                “It’s okay. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed; your chest is incredible—sorry! I, uh, what I’m saying is—“

                “Ha ha, don’t apologize! It’s totally fine if you think so, it’s a compliment and I’ll take it.” Tony muttered a vigorous laugh; he tapped underneath Steve’s chin, and exited out of the private quarters with a fluid motion from his hips.

Steve quirked a satisfied smile, he liked how Tony didn’t get furious or insulted, since the blond’s declaration can be considered a bit lewd. Instead, the brunette seemed jolly and took it as a commendation. The artist went to the living room, hearing the lashing rain beat down against the glass windows. Steve saw Tony seat himself on the couch and tilt his head to watch the watery globs stream downward. He sat next to him, seeing Tony crossing his long legs. Those naked limbs appear so smooth and not a single blemish was detected, tempting enough to stroke and lick. Steve averted his sea blue eyes; he still found Tony’s entire physique so divine, and he snapshot that image into his memory so he can one day put it on a canvas.

                “Mmm, I love the rain, there’s something magical about it.” Tony mentioned in a gentle tone as he turned himself to face Steve.

                “So, you’re into bad weather? I’m not really into it.”

                “It depends how you look at it. You might just see gloom and frost, but it’s beyond that.”

                “I usually see it as something bad.”

                “The sun is not the only thing that gives life, the rain does too. There are animals, people, and plants that depend on it.”

                “I never thought of it like that.” Steve answered lowly as he realized Tony made a valid point.

Oddly, he always viewed this type of climate as something depressing and evil about it. Since it caused people to become ill or get into traffic accidents. However, somehow Tony has made rain seem beautiful in its own sense, and does play a major part in nature.

                “It won’t be now, but someday you’ll get what I’m saying.”

                “What I get is that you’re a bit of an optimist.”

                “You can say that. Sometimes it annoys the hell out of my brother Greg.”

                “Speaking of him, did he ever find out that you were with me about a week ago?”

                “Thank goodness no, I rather keep you alive. He would roast you like a pig.”

                “Shit, has he always been a psycho? Doesn’t he leave you alone?”

                “It’s a little hard, since our case is different. We’re twins so we always have been together.” Tony picked up his purse from the floor and dug inside to take out his cellphone, he showed Steve a picture of Gregory.

                “You never told me you have an identical twin!” Steve was flabbergasted, but noting the contrasts between the Starks, like the light colored hair and eyes, and masculine structure.

                “He’s technically my older brother, since I was born twenty seconds after him. As you can tell, Greg is fully male, he’s not intersex.”

                “This is the first time I have ever seen twins look so different and similar at the same time.”

                “Freaky, I know.”

                “Is that why Greg is so crazy about you, because you’re his twin?”

                “He’s always been protective over me, as long as I can remember. He won’t admit it often, but he does love me more than anything in the world.”

 

                 The mechanic decided to explain about Greg’s character by sharing a childhood story when they started their first day of second grade. Years ago when they were both seven, they were getting ready for elementary school with assistance from their parents. Greg was wearing a pair of denim overalls, a navy blue shirt, and matching converse shoes. Tony donned on a fresh milky dyed dress with a silk sash tied around his tummy and his flat slippers had single straps. The twins have the same hairstyle; it was layered and had fluffy bangs that almost touched their right eyebrows. Tony has a big snowy bow on the top of his head. Howard and Maria Stark served their children breakfast, tucking napkins on their clean clothes, so their outfits wouldn’t get stained. Maria couldn’t stop chattering away in Italian of how precious her kids looked, and she wanted to take pictures of them. Howard agreed with her and fetched the camera; he took a dozen pictures of them. The parents soon washed and dried the dishes, getting the twins’ backpacks. They walked down the streets in the crisp morning, with Greg and Tony in between their mother and father. By the time they arrived at the front yard of the school, Howard and Maria knelt down to tell their children to behave themselves as they kissed their foreheads.

                “Gregory, promise me that you’ll keep Anthony safe.” Howard said as he ruffled through the golden locks of the eldest son.

                “Uh-huh.” Greg nodded his head, determined to fulfill the wish as he grappled Tony’s hand.

                “Divertiti, figli miei. (Have a good time, my babies.)” Maria embraced the two as she and Howard rose from the ground.

                “Bye mommy, bye daddy!” Tony cutely responded as Greg tugged him away, they both trotted into the building where the rest were filing into.

The twins were officially by themselves; they jogged into their classroom. They were met by their teacher who welcomed and directed the students to their assigned seats.

                “Why hello there, you two must be twins! What are your names?”

                “I’m Greg, and he’s Tony, my little brother.”

                “Good to have the both of you here. Greg, you’ll sit at the left, and Tony will go to the right.”

                “How come?” Tony questioned as he was honestly confused by the arrangement, he never heard of him and Greg being separated.

                “It’s just the way it is, sweetie.”

                “No! That’s stupid! We’re not gonna!” Greg yelled out indignantly which caused the other children to see what the commotion was about.

Gregory towed Anthony from their astonished instructor, and they both sat in the middle row in front of the desks. They were next to one another as usual; the outburst made the two of them known, and started a wave of interest among their peers. The lecturer tried to forget about the incident, and chose to begin the lessons. Once they dived into the subject of mathematics, all the students had to take out their workbooks from their cubbies, and solve a few addition problems. Greg and Tony were done in less than a minute, finding the assignment too easy, which exposed how gifted they were. While they were waiting for the others to finish, they passed a paper back and forth to do a tick-tack-toe game. They whispered of how the algebra equations that their father gave them were more fun than this. Unfortunately, the teacher failed to recognize their advance knowledge, since she was still seething from Greg’s eruption which made her seem spineless. As the hours drifted away, the young boys in the class developed an instant crush on Tony. They found him to be very pretty, smart, and his giggling was infectious, however; most of them did not know how to channel this bizarre emotion. So, like the majority of the lads in grade school, they teased Tony, because they liked him. When it was time for recess, Greg and Tony wandered off to the field where the playground was nearby. Instead of going down slides and braving the swing set, they gathered tiny twigs. They both collected a bundle each and they plopped onto the verdant grass. Greg and Tony created a mini project, they fashioned a petite house out of the sticks. While they were enjoying themselves and cooperating, the two were unaware of a plot that was hatching within the group of boys from their homeroom. Not knowing how to properly conduct themselves, they were selecting of who will attempt to steal Tony’s bow and keep it as a prize. One youth volunteered for the mission, since he desired to have something from the appealing brunette. He walked over to the twins at first, but then he broke into a sprint, snatching the fat bow from Tony’s head.

                “My bow!” Tony cried out miserably as he saw the mischievous boy buzz away with it, obviously blissful from the conquest.

                “I’ll get it,” Greg exploded into a fit of rage as he zoomed after the thief. The eldest Stark tackled his classmate unto the ground, and punched him across the face. “Give it back, you dummy!”

                “Stop hitting me!”

                “You’re gonna keep eating my fists if you don’t give me back my brother’s bow!”

                “Okay! Just stop it!”

The impish student’s face was rosy red and sore from Greg’s poundings, tears were creeping out of the corners of his eyes. He handed the accessory to the mad blond who got up; Greg kicked some dirt at the boy out of spite. The rest of the males were petrified of his fury. The oldest twin dashed back to Tony who stood up and brushed the skirt of his puffy dress. Greg perched the egg shell white bow on the brunette’s head.

                “Thank you, Greg! I love you.” Tony proclaimed exultantly as he hugged his sibling with fondness.

                “I love you too, Tony.” Greg returned the embrace as he felt content in defending him.

 

                 After Tony told the tale from his past, Steve was a little horrified of Gregory’s violent actions, but he understood why he acted in such a vicious manner. It would be challenging to not be possessive over someone like Tony, but it did instill a dose of fear into Steve, since if he continues to be involved with the youngest Stark, he would have to confront Greg’s wrath someday. Tony still cherished the reminiscence, as he dwelt on it a tad longer. It granted Steve the chance to get up and put Tony’s floral frock into the drying machine. Once he did the deed, he returned to be next to Tony. Steve found himself scrutinizing Tony’s physical features again, making the looming terror of Gregory become banished.

                “To this day, I still find that memory so funny.”

                “I bet the kid that Greg beat up doesn’t.” Steve chuckled as he felt more invigorated when Tony howled out a noisy laugh and held onto his aching ribs.

                “Oh god, for sure! He got whipped so good.”

                “I get why your brother did that, I would have done the same.”

                “Well yeah, nobody likes a little thief.”

                “Besides that, it’s just you’re a sweet person, I wouldn’t want you to be sad.”

                “Aw Steven, I can totally see you helping Greg take someone down.” Tony couldn’t stop his contagious laughter as he pulled down the dark shorts.

                “I doubt he would ever team up with me, especially of what might happen today.” Steve replied mystifyingly as Tony was immediately bewildered of the austere expression.

                “And what’s gonna happen?”

Steve blew a nervous breath as he was resolute on confessing his love to Tony. He felt like he postponed it for an extended amount of time, he knew he should have acknowledged them weeks ago. The blond had no hope or belief that Tony will reciprocate his sentiments, especially since the mechanic is so glorious. He might as well get the rejection over with, so he can grieve in his loneliness and berate himself for his own foolishness later.

                “That I’m in lo—“Steve began, but he grouched when his doorbell rang in such an inopportune moment.

                “Want me to get that?” Tony queried as he lifted his left eyebrow when seeing Steve silently boil.

                “No, I’ll get it.” The twenty-five year old swung the door open with a huff, seeing it was Sam Wilson in his usual chirpy disposition.

                “Hey man, figured you would be alone.” Sam took off the hood of his jacket as he adjusted the strap of his backpack.

                “Actually, I’m with someone right now. Come back some other time.” Steve was about to close the entrance, but Sam jammed it with his own foot.

                “Don’t tell me—Tony, are you there?”

                “Hi Sam! Wanna join us?” Tony yelled out and waved out his arm jauntily, as Steve slightly grimaced of the invitation.

                “Yeah, let me just put my stuff down,”

Sam let himself into the residence, dropping off his sweater and belongings on the coat rack. Both he and Steve headed towards the living room, Sam saw Tony donning on Steve’s clothing. He was quite speechless by the unexpected sight, but soon the ambiguity was replaced with glee.

                “You should have told me sooner that I was interrupting your little love fest.” Sam whispered to Steve and elbowed the mortified painter.

                “It’s not like that! We didn’t have sex or anything. His clothes got wet from the rain.”

                “Calm down, I was kidding.”

                “Since the three of us are here, you guys feel like watching a movie?” Tony suggested with his exquisite smile lingering on his full cerise red lips.

                “Sure, I can go for that, how about you, Steve?”

                “Yeah, whatever.”

Steve mumbled with a reluctant agreement as Sam between the sulking blond and oblivious brunette. The television was turned on to start scouting for a possible feature they can enjoy; they ended up watching an action film. Steve usually delighted in this type of genre, but he was in no mood for entertainment. He was still grumbling about Sam’s accidental interjection, since he was not able to accomplish his goal. Once the flick was over, Tony’s green dress was done drying from the machine. Steve gave the gown to Tony, who changed in the lavatory once again. Tony thanked Steve and handed the artist back his shirt and pants, Tony was gracious enough to fold them. The mechanic decided to run off to his apartment, since he noticed that the rainfall has stopped pouring. Tony hugged his friends, saying goodbye to them, and disappeared behind the door. Steve slogged over to the dining room, he smacked onto a chair, and splatted his groaning face against the surface of the table.

                “What the hell is wrong with you? Usually you get so happy when you spend the day with Tony.” Sam was perplexed as he sat across the melancholy blond.

                “You came at the worse time possible! I was gonna tell Tony I love him!” Steve sprang up with an awful snap, slamming his palms against the wooden counter.

                “Oh shit…”

                “Oh shit is right! I’m tired of keeping all of this bottled up, I can’t do it anymore!”

                “I’m really sorry that I messed up with your move. I didn’t know.”

                “Look, I’m sorry too, it’s just I don’t want to keep something like this as a secret forever. It’s really hard to not shout from the rooftops of how much I love Tony.”

                “I get it, it’s frustrating, but at least you admit that you have feelings for Tony. Only thing left to do is tell him yourself.”

                “How? I keep getting interrupted from left to right; even Tony’s brother Greg is always watching him and getting involved in his life.”

                “To make it up to you for today, I’m gonna give you some advice.” Sam sounded solemn, since he truly felt apologetic.

                “What do you got for me?” Steve finally became tranquil as he straightened his posture.

                “You need to take Tony out; somewhere you two can be alone. It’s gotta be a nice place though.”

                “Where? We can get caught by Greg in a restaurant—“

                “No, I’m not talking about a place like that. You should take him to the beach docks, it has lots of people, and I’m sure he’ll have fun there.”

                “Tony likes that sort of thing. He told me he’s from Long Island, so he likes the salt air.” Steve recalled the conversations he had with the brunette; one of Tony’s favorite spots is the docks.

                “Perfect, it’ll get him relaxed, and then you confess to him.”

                “It sounds easy enough.”

Despite the simplicity of the plan, Steve felt his panic and tension increase to the highest degree. He wanted everything to turn out flawless, but then again he was convinced it would be all for naught. Steve was still positive that Tony will not receive his heart-felt emotions, and would distance from him until they were both dead. _I don’t know if I can do this, it could change everything for the worse. Tony couldn’t possibly love me back, why would he want a skinny fella with asthma? A lot of girls don’t find me attractive, then why would Tony be the exception? There is no way I’m his type…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 7, hopefully Steve confesses at last!


	7. The Thin Line Between Fantasy and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to tell Tony how he feels about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

              Steve Rogers has the intention of following Sam Wilson’s solid advice, since it sounded bulletproof. It has every possible factor it should have, to have an outing that would be delightful and subtly romantic. Over and over the blond would envision improbable outcomes. Sometimes his imagination would transform him the ideal physique for a modern man. He would see himself a little over six feet tall and filled with impressive muscles. Steve felt he would be overflowing with confidence of such a perfect physical body, and easily lift up Tony Stark in his arms, making the brunette swoon from his incredible strength. However, life always had a terrible sting, constantly reminding him of how short and weak he is. Steve had trouble sleeping during the nightfall, since he continued to think about his vital mission for the next day. His head was buzzing and his frail heart pumped with anxiety, his thoughts twisting and frightening him of Tony rejecting him. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin their current friendship and making it an awkward situation for them to endure. Steve was tired when the early morning arrived; he found it useless to try to go back to bed. So, he got himself dressed with polished shoes, unwrinkled trousers, a buttoned shirt, and a blue bowtie. The lethargic twenty-five year old proceeded to brush his teeth, by his inaccurate aim; he accidently got the tip of his nose spotted with paste. Steve groaned with exasperation and splashed cold water on his face to wake up and to clean himself. The icy fluid slightly helped as he dried up with a bath towel from a nearby rack. He avoided the kitchen since he wasn’t one bit hungry, since his nerves are gnawing within his belly. Steve rummaged through one of the cubbies in the living room, taking out a shred of paper. He forgot that during the days he hung out with Tony, he asked for the brunette’s number. As always, Tony was kind enough to not think twice about it, and scribbled it down for Steve to have. He stared at the digits, looking at the name, and the petite heart Tony doodled next to it. For Steve, it was the equivalent of scoring the number of the most popular and prettiest girl in school. _Okay Rogers, don’t chicken out now, just ask Tony to hang out with you, and go from there_. The blond was trying to bring out his courage as he got his home phone from the living room and punched in the numerals. It didn’t ease his stress when he heard the ringing against his ear, feeling as if it was the countdown to his death, until the noise finally stopped.

                “Yes?” It was Tony’s soft voice and Steve felt he could have a heart attack at any nanosecond, especially from those mesmerizing vocals.

                “Hey Tony, its Steve.”

                “Welcome to the modern age at last, this is the first time you’ve ever called me!”

                “I didn’t really know the right time to do it; I didn’t want to catch you in a bad time,” Steve responded as his stomach sank when he heard Tony blowing his nose. “Are you okay? Are you sick?”

                “I wouldn’t exactly say I’m sick. I just got a runny nose, that’s what I get for running around in the rain without a sweater.”

                “Oh, well I guess I can’t ask you to hang out with me today.”

                “You give up too easily, Steve. Look, my mom is coming to bring me her soup. Once I eat it, I’ll be good as new. So, we can go out later.” Tony answered as he wiped his nostrils with a tissue, providing the necessary hope to the older man, and he wanted to spend time with his close friend.

                “I don’t want to force you if you’re not feeling well—“

                “Relax, I know my body, it’ll be fine once I get the home remedy from my mamma.”

                “Just in case, I’ll come over to make sure you don’t overdue yourself.” Steve replied with a little trepidation as he was surprised when he heard Tony create a loud laugh.

                “You are such a worry wart, but I totally appreciate the concern! If that’s what you wanna do, who am I to say no?”

                “I’ll be right over; I think I still remember how to get there.”

                “I would think you would know since you walk me home most of the time.”

                “Memorization pays off. Well, I’ll see you in a little bit.”

                “I’m counting on it.”

 

Both of them hung up at the same time, Steve stuffed his wallet, keys, and inhaler into the pockets of his pants once he exited out of his residence. As he walked in a fast pace across the streets, he was feeling tense about the prospect of meeting Tony’s mother, since the mechanic said that she was going to drop by with food. Steve wondered what she was like, would she approve of their friendship, and his intention of requesting a date with her precious son? He was dreading if she was anything like Gregory, who despises anyone who comes in contact with Tony. It took the blond about thirty minutes to get to the lofty building; he scampered into the main lobby, and questioned the receptionist where he could locate Tony Stark. She informed him that Mr. Stark lived on the seventh floor with the door labeled: 780. Steve thanked her and evaded the staircase, there was no way he was going to ascend those inferno steps; they would only invoke his asthma. The young man took the elevator to the appropriate level, and strolled down the extensive hallway. He found the place and knocked on the door, he was sort of confused when he heard noisy chirping from inside. Steve was stunned once the entry popped open, since he saw Tony in a silk cotton candy pink bathrobe. It was a simple fabric, but Steve was still astounded that the brunette always appears so glorious.

                “Whoo, you didn’t waste any time to get here.” Tony commented with a cute giggle as he moved aside to allow Steve to enter the premises.

                “I wanted to see you again.” Steve stated as he sketched out a small smile as he watched Tony tighten the sash around his waistline and pulled the front material to cover the laced edges of his dark bra.

                “How sweet, we were with each other just yesterday and you missed me already.”

                “It’s obvious that I like to be with you.”

Tony shyly averted his glimmering hazel brown eyes and made a chuckle. He felt a slight tickle in his nose; he took out a Kleenex from his pocket and puffed against the white sheet. The brunette guided the blond to a specific part of his pricy apartment, showing him that he put up the painting of the red panda in a snowy environment on the wall.

                “Check it, Steve. I kept my promise. Isn’t it awesome?” Tony pointed as he flamboyantly gestured his nicely manicured nails and velvety hands towards the picture like a television assistant revealing the prizes.

                “I never doubted you. For once, I’m happy to see my work in someone’s home.” Steve snickered at Tony’s comical behavior, but he felt so grateful of Tony treating his art as something valuable like treasure.

                “It doesn’t have to stop here; maybe all the houses of New York will have a masterpiece from Mr. Steven Rogers in the future.”

                “That would be something. I don’t know if I can become that famous.”

                “Well, I like your stuff; you’ll always have me as a buyer.”

 

Tony winked humorously towards Steve, who breathed profoundly of the suggestive action. They transferred over to stand in the kitchen, with the island counter in between the two. The mechanic gave Steve a cup of water to engulf, as Tony drank orange juice to boost his immune system. Soon enough, Ollie the naughty bird flew over to land on the surface of the platform, since he was done exploring the other rooms and from scurrying around Tony’s bed. Steve stiffened of the sudden appearance of the cockatiel, while Tony was delighted to see him.

                “I thought I heard a bird before I came in. I didn’t know you have a pet.”

                “Steve, meet Ollie. He’s my little baby.” Tony ruffled through the yellow tufts of feathers that are on top of the animal’s head, he warbled adorably towards his owner.

                “He must really love you.” Steve was startled when Ollie screeched at him as he hopped on Tony’s knuckles.

                “Such a quirky fella,”

While Tony was rubbing Ollie’s tummy, Steve hasn’t stopped eyeing Tony’s hand that was resting on the granite countertop. Without much regard, the blond imperceptibly slid his own palm across, yearning to hold the unoccupied limb. Steve’s fingertips almost touched the brunette’s, but Ollie was able to perceive the stranger’s goal. The cockatiel let out a sharp shrill and bit Steve’s index finger, it caused the artist to curse and withdraw. Tony gasped at the attack; he immediately whirled around to delve into one of the oak cabinets for the first-aid kit.

                “Ollie! Bad boy! Why did you do that?” Tony found the medical supplies and started getting out the needed equipment. Ollie muttered a low whistle as if he didn’t regret his assault one bit.

                “I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.” Steve saw a couple droplets of blood oozing out from the slit.

                “Yeah right, let me take care of it,” Ollie fluttered up to settle on Tony’s shoulder; he seemed smug and much too jovial. Tony ripped a packet to whip out an alcohol wipe. “This might sting.”

Steve slightly grimaced when feeling the robust substance prickle his wound, Tony mildly picked up the twenty-five year old’s hand, and coiled the Band-Aid around the laceration. The mechanic made a quick peck on the bandage from his honeyed lips.

                “Is that better?”

                “Since you just did that, now it is.” Steve nodded his head, feeling as if he was in a daze, and his mien vivified into a ruddy red hue.

 

Before Tony could give a response, the two of them heard the door to the apartment unlock with an echoing click. They figured it was Tony’s mother who finally arrived, but they froze when detecting a male voice calling for the brunette.

                “Tony, where are you?” It was Gregory, carrying a container with the homemade soup swishing inside.

                “I don’t want you to get into trouble, hide!” Tony whispered with uneasiness as he grappled Steve by the arm and tugged the thunderstruck male.

The younger Stark had Steve sit on the tile floor, with his back against the island kitchen table. Ollie was gliding around and made a touchdown back on the surface. Greg wandered in and stood the opposite side of his twin brother; he set the box down, got a spoon from a cubby, and gave it to Tony.

                “Did I scare you?” Greg inquired with a teasing smile as he watched Tony pry open the gift, letting a batch of steam rise out.

                “Duh, I was expecting mom, not you. How come she’s not here?” Tony groaned out of exasperation as he began consuming the hot liquid.

                “She was supposed to do this, but she forgot she had a doctor’s appointment today. So, she asked me to do the deed.”

                “Thanks, now you can go.”

                “Shit, what’s the rush? Are you hiding something from me?”

                “Like what? I’m not as smart as you to keep something in the dark.”

                “The fact that you’re mocking me shows that you are.” Greg narrowed his keen blue eyes and made a snort, he scooted back a little when Ollie was hopping around.

                “Someone can’t take a joke—stop being so paranoid, it’s just been Ollie and me this whole time.”

Tony leaned forward to perch his elbows on the counter, he was bent slightly in half. Steve was blushing so hard when he saw that Tony’s satin robe parted, it unveiled his naked legs, with his high heels accentuating the beatific structure and salacious skin.

                “I don’t know how you can love that little spawn of Satan.”

                “Well, if I was able to live with you for years, then I can live with anybody.

                “What are you, the Snow Queen? You are pretty damn cold.”

                “That’s fine with me, since this is my kingdom after all.”

                “Have fun with the delusion, but there better not be a ‘king’.” Greg kept his fingers away from Ollie, who was chasing them to take a nibble.

                “You’re so controlling that I can’t even have a fake man.” Tony pushed a diminutive dish full of sunflower seeds towards Ollie; the cockatiel crooned in happiness and started peeling off the shell.

                “You don’t need a boyfriend, Tony. You have your family, that’s enough.”

                “Uh-huh, I’ll finish this up and watch some TV with Ollie.”

                “Just stay inside for today, you can live one day without being social.”

                “I guess. Well, tell mom thanks for the grub, and tell dad I say hi.”

                “Sure, I’ll call later to check on how you’re feeling.”

 

Greg stalked out as Tony motioned slightly in order to completely conceal his visitor, he breathed out a sigh of respite when he heard the exit shut with a clank. Tony drew back to help Steve to stand on his feet, Ollie continued to crack sunflower seeds with his beak. Steve was relieved that he wasn’t seen by Tony’s older sibling, he used his inhaler to calm down his constricted lungs.

                “I’m glad he’s gone now.” Steve evaded Ollie who flicked his wings at him.

                “Me too, I was almost afraid he was gonna stay here all day.” Tony guzzled down the appetizing soup, he wasn’t sneezing anymore, and his nose stopped dripping.

                “That would have murdered our plans—are you even well enough to go out?”

                “Of course I am, I feel better already. Besides, a little fresh air wouldn’t hurt me.”

                “You still want to go?”

                “Uh yeah, unless you changed your mind.”

                “No, there’s a place I want to take you to.”

                “Tell me, Stevie! Where are we going?”

                “I’m not telling. Can I borrow your phone? So, I can get us a taxi.”’

                “How mysterious! Here, you can use this.”

Tony dug into the pocket of his bathrobe and handed Steve his cellphone. Ollie rapidly climbed up his owner’s arm and settled on his shoulder. The brunette went to his bedroom to go change his wardrobe, as Steve chatted quietly to bid a ride. He gave the current address, and the information of where to drop them off at the end. Steve spent the remainder of his time waiting for Tony. After ten minutes, the mechanic came out. The blond thought Tony looked absolutely beguiling, with full lips and eyelids shaded with scarlet red. He wore a captivating lengthy red summer dress of a floral design, with the thick straps tied around to make a nice bow on the back of his neck. There were slits on the sides to expose his entire smooth legs. Steve felt as if he was about to collapse from this sudden flame ignited in his craving soul, he was overwhelmed by the divine sight. Ollie flapped away to sit on top of his cage, cocking his head towards the two.

                “I don’t know how it’s possible, but you look really beautiful…” Steve complimented dreamily as his heartbeat instantly sped up, especially when Tony walked up to him.

                “I just love when you tell me I’m so pretty, since you mean it. By the way, I didn’t get to mention this, but I totally like this bow tie on you. It makes you look great.” Tony purred cordially as he tilted forward to adjust the crooked accessory, Steve tried to gulp as silently as possible.

                “For once, I decided to put a little effort on my appearance today.”

                “You look sharp, makes me wonder what you got in store for me.”

                “You’ll see, soon enough.”

 

The brunette bid his farewells to Ollie, who wasn’t one bit pleased seeing his master leave with an outsider. He received his cell phone back, and he placed the device inside of his matching purse. Steve and Tony departed from the apartment building, and climbed inside the taxi that the artist ordered. They reached their destination after almost an hour; Steve paid the correct amount to the driver. The blond glanced at Tony who was quite flabbergasted of the endpoint of their journey. Here they are, in an exhilarating district filled with life and merriment. The entire walkway was made out of pale boards, with numerous of arches and bridges that were suspended over the cool water of the beach. There were various booths or shops that sold food, clothes, or souvenir items. A flock of seagulls roamed around the wooden paths to gobble down crumbs and attempt to steal meals from bystanders.

                “I can’t believe it; we’re here at the docks. I missed this.” Tony outlined a mild smile; he closed his fawn brown eyes for a moment to take a deep breath of the salty air.

                “I remembered you mentioned about liking places like this.” Steve answered affably as he was immensely encouraged by Tony’s cheerful expression.

                “Wow, you remembered that? Most guys wouldn’t, or even remember my name.”

                “I’m not like most guys.”

                “That you’re not, which is a good thing. Come on, let’s stop standing around like a couple of statues and do something!”

Steve was completely stunned when Tony grabbed his palm and started running northward. The art student wasn’t prepared for this, as he tagged along with his face become hot and tomato red. They browsed through the diverse markets and watched a few outside entertainment shows. There were some people dancing to the rhythmic music coming from a boom box. Tony trotted up to the crowd; he didn’t hesitate to join in the jollity. He waved his hand, gesticulating Steve to partake in the amusement, but he kindly refused as he chose to be part of the audience. Steve didn’t remove his gaze from Tony, being enchanted with his azure blue irises sparkling in every second from such splendor. His own spirit soared and his inmost core liquefied of seeing Tony elegantly twirl around on his stylish stiletto heels. The elongated skirt rose and cascaded melodically, with his charming hips swaying in the beat of the song. Steve crossed his arms, with his grin never fading, but growing wider. He adored Tony beaming elatedly and hearing the harmonious ring of his laughter. However, the idyllic scene was shattered when a random man loomed over to dance with the attractive mechanic, desiring to grind against Tony’s sumptuous derrière. Steve was about to get furious, but the light of his anger was snuffed out when Tony cleverly avoided the lustful male by making a swift rotation around him. The brunette scrambled back to Steve, forcing the unwanted suitor to become dissatisfied.

                “That was fun; you should have danced with me.” Tony remarked as they resumed back to sightseeing the marvelous docks and relishing the fair weather.

                “Sorry, I didn’t feel up to it.” Steve lied boldly, as he wasn’t going to admit to Tony that he has no experience.

                “You totally owe me, Stevie. Next time, we’re dancing together.”

                “All right, I promise to if the occasion calls for it.”

                “Good, I’m putting this in the record!”

They spent the rest of the noon perusing through the interesting wares from the shops, and purchasing some snacks to fill their evident hunger. Steve and Tony were at peace in one another’s presence, freely chattering about their personal lives and questioning the other about their current job or schooling. The both of them didn’t run out a single topic to speak about, especially since Tony was very extroverted and had a tendency of going off into tangents. Hours began to dissolve, and it was five forty-five in the evening. Steve got himself a drink of lemonade and Tony bought fish tacos, they strolled over to a more isolated setting. The pair sat next to one another on the edge of a dock, letting their feet and legs dangle over the height, with the shimmering waves rumbling below. They had an incredible view of the yellow-orange sun slowly slinking down to the horizon, both being bathed by the warm glow of the dying light. Tony shared his food with the blond, and Steve allowed the brunette to have some of his beverage. A lone seagull swerved over to patter near Tony, who immediately noticed the inquisitive animal. Tony picked up the hunk of fish from the last taco, and fed the famished bird. Steve looked at Tony combed through the fleecy tucked wings, appearing so natural and tender. _Damn, he keeps getting better and better. He’s too good. Maybe I should forget about this, there’s no chance_ —

                “What are you thinking about?” Tony inquired innocently as he made one last pat on the seagull, and the two saw the bird take flight to distant itself from them.

                “Not much, I just really had a good time today.” Steve mentioned simply as he rubbed the top of his jumpy thighs fretfully.

                “I did too, but I can tell that something’s bothering you.”

                “No, why would you say that?”

                “Well, for one thing, you can’t stop shaking.”

                “I’m cold, that’s all…”

                “How? It’s above seventy degrees right now. Something is definitely up, spill it.”

                “I can’t tell you.”

                “Why? Don’t you trust me?” Tony tilted his head adorably with confusion, which did not make it any easier for Steve to resist.

                “It’s not that. If I tell you, it could change what you think of me, but for the worse.”

                “Oh come on, it can’t be that bad, whatever it is."

                “It really is.”

                “I won’t think any less of you if you tell me this ‘horrible’ secret of yours.”

Steve felt possessed by his impulses again; he crept closer, and took a hold of Tony by the flanks where his rib cage is located. Tony made a girly gasp of the unforeseen grapple, his almond brown eyes enlarged out of disbelief when he felt Steve kissed him hard on the mouth. The blond took advantage of the moment, tasting the delectable ruby red slices of tissue that were so soft and warm. Steve withdrew since he didn’t feel a response from Tony, he saw the brunette’s maw was immobile and he was still in a state of bafflement.

                “The truth is that I like you, no, I love you. I’ve been feeling this way since the day I saw you in Central Park, and never stopped thinking about how gorgeous and wonderful you are,” Steve rapidly confessed as he was becoming disheartened of noting how Tony was speechless. “But I know you don’t feel the same way, because how can someone like you be with a fella like me…”

                “Steven.” Tony finally let a word fall out as his countenance appeared very austere; Steve became rigid, since he was bracing himself for an apology and a rejection from Tony.

                “Yeah…?”

                “Can you kiss me again?”

                “Wait, what?!”

                “You heard me, do it again…”

The twenty-five year old thought he was going deaf or becoming delusional, but this was reality. Steve felt his heart thrash against his sternum when seeing Tony’s mouth slowly transitioned into an affectionate smile. Tony prodded forward with one hand lightly over Steve’s right knee, with his crimson lips pursing out in an entrancing manner. Steve closed up the remainder of the space, and pressed a chaste smooch. Both of their eyes were shut, as they were enveloped by the weak luminosity from the sunset. His mind was exploding when feeling Tony osculate back, it felt so heavenly and beyond what Steve could possibly imagine. The blond savored the suppleness, heat, and tinge of moisture from Tony’s plush lips. The mechanic drew back first, uttering a profound sigh. Steve clutched the center of his chest, trying to quell his passion. He took out his inhaler and breathed in the necessary dose.

                “My god, this was the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” Steve acknowledged as he sucked in a couple more puffs of oxygen, feeling as if he was drained dry by the contact.

                “That would have to be my first kiss.” Tony proclaimed bashfully, as he timidly tapped his own lips with his fingertips.

                “Me too, I’m glad it was you.”

                “I feel the same way.”

                “I was afraid you wouldn’t like me back.”

                “How could I not? You have so much going for you, even if you can’t see it, I can.”

                “I was right about you, you’re just something special.”

 

The duo sat together in a content silence for about twenty minutes, until Tony realized that he should go back home, since he will be expecting a phone call from Gregory. Before they left the docks, Steve brought a single rose from a salesgirl carrying a basket. He gifted it to Tony, whose cheeks were powdered with a bright pink. The brunette couldn’t stop thanking the blond for the simple present, as he gingerly stroked the velvet petals. They took a cab back to the downtown of New York, dropping Tony off in front of the establishment of his apartment. Steve waved goodbye to his kind-hearted crush, who nodded his head at him. The blond eventually arrived back to his own residence, and nightfall had begun to cloak the entire vicinity with a somber darkness. The art student was bursting with eternal bliss, congratulating himself for finally telling Tony his sentiments, especially since Tony had a positive reaction. Already Steve was pining to be with the fabulous Tony Stark again, replaying those fond images of the spectacular kiss. Without much thought, he crossed over to seize the phone and dial Tony’s number.

                As it was ringing, Tony was also lost in a daydream, enthralled by today’s magical events. He swiveled around in an unhurried dance; he rocked side-to-side with rich folds of his frock’s skirt bunched up in his hands and allowed the luxurious material to flutter gracefully. Tony took a final spin and let himself fall backwards to plop on top of his comfy bed where his purse and red rose were. The brunette grasped the romantic flower in his palms, encasing it delicately as if he was a lovesick princess. He caressed the glitzy petals once more, as he continued to sigh exuberantly. Tony settled the rose upon his bosom when he detected a chime from his cell phone; he dug into his bag, and took it out.

                “Hello?”

                “Hi, beautiful. I already miss you.” It was Steve with his low pleasing vocals as he was surging with a newfound confidence he never had before.

                “Aw, I miss you too. I don’t ever wanna forget about that kiss.” Tony rubbed the green stalk of the plant, as his long ink black eyelashes battered tantalizingly.

                “I don’t either, and it doesn’t have to be the last time.”

                “So, what are you saying?”

                “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

                “Are you kidding me?! Yes! I don’t have to think about it!”

                “Ah! Thank you! How about this Friday at six o’clock? I’ll pick you up.”

                “Okay! This will be our first date! I’ll make sure to look extra hot for you.”

                “Friday can’t come soon enough; I’m going to look forward to it, Tony.”

                “I’ll see you soon, Stevie. I’ll be thinking of you.”

                “I’ll be dreaming of you, good night, beloved.”

They hung up simultaneously, feeling their physical bodies melt from the amorous discussion. Their phones slipped from their lax hands as they both dwelt on that fateful kiss on the beach docks. Steve and Tony had smiles lingering, with their fingers never ceasing to touch their own lips. This devoted friendship had the potential to blossom into a glorious relationship; it was the start of something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the next chapter! Steve did it!


	8. Among the Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's first date with Tony! What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for so long, I made the chapter longer!

              Steve Rogers was beyond elated of the recent events that unfolded. He was lying flat on his bed with all the artificial lights turned off, with the dark drapes parted to allow the silver streaks from the moon seep inside. The twenty-five year old was wide awake with his sea blue eyes shimmering with happiness and his fingertips upon his lips. A tender smile lingered as the deep imprints of Tony’s sweet kiss radiated strongly, the vital words from the brunette’s appealing mouth echoed within the caverns of his mind. Steve felt so accomplished and bursting with a never-ending sense of joy, grateful that his hidden courage had finally unveiled itself. The blond has been yearning for Tony Stark since their temporary parting, wanting to be with him again, especially when they have mutual feelings for one another. Steve then became worried about their first date on Friday, it was only three days away, and he knew it has to be perfect. He realized he had to conduct a plan, figure out what attire to pick, the restaurant to eat from, and what is considered the proper behavior. The artist gulped loudly of the sudden pressure, since if he doesn’t make a good impression, Tony might regret trying to transition from a friendship to a relationship. Steve tried to calm down to not provoke his asthma, since he rationally thought he can ask more advice from Sam Wilson or even his own parents. However, what gave Steve the necessary tranquility was thinking about how phenomenal Tony appeared in that red summer dress, with his lusty legs dancing among the swishing material of the lengthy skirt. For some reason, diving into images and details about Tony has provided this strange serenity to him. Steve at last succumbed to slumber, resting peacefully, and dreaming about his one and only love.

Tony Stark was in no mood to sleep just yet, not when he was bubbling with joviality. He stripped off from his floral frock to remain in a pair of emerald green panties and a matching demi cup bra. The mechanic sat up on his mattress, still stroking the velvet petals and slim stalk of the lone rose. Ollie was hopping off of small pillows out of amusement; he would sometimes clamber up to patter across Tony’s warm thighs. Tony was also pensive of the special occurrence; he didn’t predict Steve to acknowledge his sentiments. The brunette was suspicious during their outings together, but he wasn’t certain if Steve really did like him as more than a friend. Tony was glad that it has finally been confirmed, since he too was developing a resonating emotion towards Steve. Ollie chirped towards Tony, who ruffled his fingers through the gray and yellow feathers. Soon enough, a chime rung from Tony’s cellphone, and it immediately made the young Stark quake. Tony’s heart pulsated like peals of thunder as he grabbed it, wondering cheerfully if Steve was calling again to speak how he can’t get their kiss out of his head. His exquisite visage instantly frowned and his affections fled when seeing the name ‘Gregory Stark’ on the screen, he couldn’t lie, he was very disappointed. Tony forgot already that his older brother was going to check up on him later. He swiped the green icon to accept.

                “Hey, Tony, still feeling under the weather?” Greg questioned as he leaned all the way back on their parents’ couch.

                “Actually, I’m good. The soup worked, as usual.” Tony answered distantly as he was too busy delving into private fantasies.

                “Are you okay? You seem distracted.”

                “Oh, do I? I must be tired, or something.”

                “What have you been doing this whole time anyway?”

                “I stayed home, like you told me to. Ollie and I watched a crap ton of Hallmark movies.”

                “That sounds like a shitty way to spend one’s day, those movies are too cheesy and stupid.”

                “It was either that, or go outside to get hit on. I doubt you want some sleaze ball to feel me up.”

                “Of course I wouldn’t want that, at least for once you listened and stayed put.” Greg sighed out of respite; he was relieved that Tony obeyed his orders.

                “It was only a one time deal. I have a life, and I wanna get back to living it.” Tony had to stiffen his chuckling since he outright deceived his twin so easily, since he was with Steve for hours.

                “No funny business, I mean it, Tony. Don’t be hanging out with any scumbags.”

                “Oh please, that’s beneath me.”

                “Good for you. Now get some sleep, you’re gonna need it.”

                “Yeah, okay. Good night.”

Tony quickly cut off their call and explored through his list of contacts, he slid all the way down to be flat on his back. He felt Ollie scurry across his fit abdomen; Tony made a group text, sending his closest buddies a message: _I got something important to tell you, let’s meet up at ‘The Red Room’ tomorrow night at seven_. By those words alone, it caused a wave of panic among his companions, asking him if something terrible happened to him. Tony made a simple response that he was fine, and they’ll figure out the mystery the next day. The brunette placed his mobile device on top of the drawer that was nearby after he put it on silent mode. He decided to finally rest, since he has to go to work at the auto shop, and go to the nightclub later to converse with his friends. Ollie flew out of the room to go doze off in his enclosure, letting Tony snap off the light of the lamp. The young Stark turned to rest on his side with a small smile plastered on his mouth, reliving the moments he shared with Steve. He kept his hand upon the stem of the rose, knowing it was a connection to the blond artist.

 

                On the next day, it was three o’clock in the afternoon. Steve was out of his classes from the university, currently he was in ‘The Bifrost’ bar with his best friend Sam. The both of them sat on the evergreen stools in front of the sheen elongated countertop. Thor Odinson came out of the backroom and settled the quartz bottles of ‘Midgardian Ale’ near the fingers of Steve and Sam. The owner of the popular establishment decided to stay with the two for a while, since there weren’t that many customers at this very hour. Sam and Thor noticed an obvious change to Steve’s typical attitude; they saw how he was extremely jolly and his sky blue eyes were shining brilliantly. Usually Steve was sullen or would easily snap at a person, but he was different today. Steve had a goofy grin on his face, he perched his chin on his palm, and sipped up a few globs of the rustic beer. Sam slapped Steve’s back, almost making his buddy spill his alcoholic beverage upon the spotless surface; it awoke the blond out of his trance.

                “Are you all right? You seem happy, for once.” Sam remarked as he quirked his left eyebrow when he heard Steve mutter a low chuckle.

                “I’m more than okay.” Steve merely replied as he scrapped his dull fingernails against his drinking glass.

                “Does it involve Mr. Stark? He seems to enchant you without the slightest effort.” Thor pointed towards the end of the room, gesturing at the photograph he took of Tony when he conquered ‘Hela’s Sword’.

                “Yeah, I finally had the guts to tell how I felt about him.”

                “And?! How did that went?”

                “He likes me back, I still can’t believe it.” Steve announced inattentively as his beam stretched further, both Thor and Sam crowed out of celebration.

                “I told you that you would never know until you tried! And look at you, finally took my advice and got your little sweetheart.”

                “Don’t jump the gun here, Tony is not my girlfriend—though I would love that, but that’s beside the point. All we’re doing is going on a first date this Friday.”

                “I can only assume you would desire for this date to be successful, no disguise can hide the passion you have for Mr. Stark.” Thor responded as he began drying up washed crystal cups with a towel.

                “You’re right, it’s just I want this to work out. It’s the first time I ever felt like this towards anyone, and I’m afraid of messing up.”

                “There’s nothing to worry about. Tony is not like everyone else, I’m sure he’s in this for the whole ride.”

                “Aye, Samuel is correct. I can already see how compassionate and intriguing he is.”

                “True, I’m starting to think that maybe I don’t really know his type. For some reason, he likes somebody like me.”

                “You said before that he would be into buff douche bags, look how wrong you are.”

                “I’ve never been so happy to be wrong.”

Steve spent ten more minutes in the ‘Bifrost’ bar, once he finished his beer; he left the region to go visit his parents. He made his farewells to his pals who saluted him humorously. Sam decided to stay to chat with Thor for a while longer. Steve took a bus to get to the house of his folks; he was greeted warmly as usual when he arrived. The blond dropped his messenger bag near the foot of the living room couch; he was standing in front of Sarah and Joseph Rogers. They were a tad concerned when their son explained that he has an announcement to make. Steve wasn’t certain how his mother and father were going to react of the idea of him on a date with an intersex person. The art student was suddenly tense, thinking that they could become angry and discourage his pursuit after Anthony Stark. Steve tried to control his irregular breathing, attempting to avoid an asthmatic episode. So, he blurted out that he is going to go out with his crush on this upcoming Friday. He was flabbergasted when his parents shouted out in bliss, clapping their hands enthusiastically, and tugging him into their embrace.

                “Knew you had it in you, lad.” Joseph patted Steve’s right shoulder with a smirk.

                “You must be so excited. Do you know where you’re taking him?” Sarah inquired as she combed through the wisps of unruly hair from her son’s left eye.

                “Not a clue. This is my very first date in history, not many places I can think of.”

                “Don’t rattle your noodle (head) about it; simple thing to do is to go to a restaurant.”

                “Any recommendations, da (dad)? I don’t eat out much, so I wouldn’t know a good place.”

                “I just might have an idea.”

 

Joseph unveiled the address and explicated that it was same location where he took Sarah for their date night. Steve was animated by the notion. His mother urged him to put on something nice for the occasion. While the twenty-five year old was designing potential plans with his parents, Tony went out to ‘The Red Room’ club at the appropriate hour. He traveled through the friendly shadows of the spacious site, passing by the waving bodies that swayed by the beats of the electro-pop music. The brunette ascended the staircase to access the second floor, aiming the exact spot where he and his closest friends like to sit down. Tony saw all of his companions gathered together on the fuchsia colored couches, near the gray guardrail. All of them got up, pulled and pushed Tony towards the dark furniture; they seated themselves with a rising anticipation.

                “Come on already, Tones! What happened?” Janet Van Dyne exclaimed with apprehension as Tony fiddled with the sleeves of his burgundy red knit dress.

                “So, you know how I mentioned that I’ve been hanging out with this guy named Steve?”

                “Yeah, what about him? Did he hurt you—“Jessica Jones questioned with caution as she paused from guzzling down her usual order of beer.

                “No, quite the opposite! He asked me out on a date.”

                “What did you tell him?” Pepper enquired with curiosity, as her and the other ladies were impatient for an answer.

                “I said yes!” Tony squealed with zeal as every single one of his gal pals screamed with joviality and sprang up from the cushions to smother the brunette with amiable hugs. The girls’ shrills were so loud that most of the customers of the nightclub stopped for a second to glance up at their direction.

                “I was wondering when he was going to ask you out, since it’s noticeable of how much he likes you.” Wanda replied as she thought it was obvious from Steve’s behavior that he has profound emotions for Tony.

                “He totally took me by surprise. Steve just grabbed me, kissed me, and told me that he loves me. It was so hot.” Tony sighed deeply as he wrapped his own arms around himself, containing the warm fuzzy feeling inside of him.

                “Forceful fella, isn’t he? Sounds like the kind of man you would like.” Gamora remarked bluntly as she uttered a light chuckle.

                “What girl wouldn’t?! Every time I think about that moment, I can’t stop shaking.”

                “This is major, I’m gonna set up an appointment for you in the nail salon, and then we’re going shopping for a new dress!” Janet stated fervently as she took out her cell phone to scroll down her list of contacts.

                “Thanks, Jan! I need to look fucking sexy for Steve; I gotta step up my game.”

                “Judging from what you told me about him, he probably thinks you already look perfect.” Wanda mentioned as she brushed back her long strands of hair.

                “Mmm, he always has this look on his face every time he looks at me, making it seem like I’m the prettiest thing on this Earth.” Tony said softly as he gingerly cupped his own blushing cheeks, as his female friends rolled out an ‘aww’ as a reaction.

                “It sounds all cupcakes and rainbows, but I think you’re missing a variable here.” Jessica declared abruptly as she put down her empty bottle.

                “And that would be?”

                “You have a crazy older brother. Does he know what’s gonna happen on Friday night?”

                “Shit, I forgot about Greg! Nobody tell him about this!”

                “Relax Tony, that wouldn’t be our first instinct. All we need to do is to come up with an excuse for you to sneak away with Steve.” Gamora clarified with rationality as she and the other girls were determined to assist him.

                “How about this? Tell Greg that you’ll be hanging out with us in ‘The Red Room’. He won’t suspect a thing since it’s what you usually do.” Pepper suggested sensibly as everyone seem to favor the notion.

                “All of us will meet here, minus Tony. Steve will be busy canoodling with him.” Jessica outlined a cunning smirk towards the brunette.

                “Ha, Steve isn’t like that. Unlike the rest of the perverts of this world, he respects me as a person.”

                “Uh-huh, I’m sure he does have that small inkling once in a while of wanting to get you under his sheets. He can be respectful, but he’s still a man. He has urges.”

                “He can control himself; I have total faith in him.”

The group exchanged crafty glances and sneers of such a conclusion. They had the same thought racing through their minds, of how innocent Tony can be at times. None of them have ever seen Steve before; they had no idea what he physically looks like. So, they had to put their imagination in motion with the small amount of details Tony gave them about this mysterious man’s personality. By the information alone, they can only visualize Steve with great height and muscle. Not aware that he is quite the opposite, someone short and skinny. All of them were going to get the surprise of their life once they take one single glimpse of Mr. Rogers.

 

                It is now Thursday; it is around four o’clock in the late afternoon. Steve was sitting on the couch in his living room; he was trying his best to do his homework. The blond had his back against the arm stead, with his legs stretched out in front of him. He had an American History textbook in his grip, attempting to read paragraphs that describe the Cold War. Typically he would be intrigued by such topics, but he was much too distracted in his head. Steve could only ponder about tomorrow’s event; he was divided between feelings of exhilaration and distress. However, he was mostly enthusiastic about it. The twenty-five year old closed his heavy book and placed it on the coffee table nearby, counting the hours, and fantasizing what kind of ostentatious apparel Tony will be putting on for the destined evening. Suddenly, the young man was prickled by a frightening sensation when he muddled about the insufferable presence of Gregory. Steve became extremely paranoid of Tony’s twin finding out about this new romance. He sprang out of the comfort of his furniture to swipe the house phone from the stand, and quickly punched in the digits of Tony’s mobile device.

While Steve heard the consistent ringing from the receiver, Tony Stark was currently in a fancy salon with Janet Van Dyne. The brunette was sitting on a cushioned chair of a turquoise color; he was in front of a white spotless table. A manicurist was cleaning and refining the mechanic’s long nails, soon she started to highlight them with a cherry red polish. Janet was close by to have the same treatment, except she requested for her paint to be a bright yellow. The elegant shop was filled with a combination of light chattering, the humming from blow-dryers, the snipping from silver scissors, and the snapping from flatirons. While the noises cluttered in unison, Tony was stuck in a dilemma. A part of him yearned to contact his own mother, and announce how he accepted to go out with Steve. There was no way he was going to allow Howard and Gregory to learn about this occurrence. So, Tony chose to at least disclose the information to Maria, and ask her to keep the news hidden. After all, his mom would be delighted and support his endeavors. Tony saw how his cell phone was buzzing angrily on the countertop; he beamed when he detected the name. He picked it up carefully, making certain the fresh coat of nail polish doesn’t get smeared. The twenty-three year old decided to put the call on ‘speaker’, so he didn’t have to worry about ruining his manicure.

                “Is someone getting a little impatient to see me?” Tony questioned with jest as his full lips outlined a devious smirk.

                “Guilty as charged, I just can’t seem to pull myself away from you.” Steve chuckled good-humoredly as he felt a bit more relaxed when hearing Tony’s soft vocals.

                “Just so you know, I’m feeling the same way. So far, only twenty-six more hours until we get together, trust me on this, I’ve been counting.”

                “I guess it’s not just me who’s been doing a countdown.”

                “Nope, besides, I’ve been prepping for our first date. Already got my outfit, I’m sure you’re gonna love it on me.”

                “Tony, you could be wearing a tablecloth, and I would still think you would look amazing in it.” Steve complimented honestly as he can practically drool over the appealing image.

                “Oh Steve, you are such a naughty man! I bet you would like to see me in that get-up!” Tony squealed out of animation as he stopped himself from running his fingers through his own silky hair.

Janet immediately perked up from her seat when she heard her friend mention ‘Steve’, she tore away from the hard-working employee, and scurried over to Tony. She managed to spill some of the alcohol substance from the petite dish when she flicked her hand from the manicurist. The wife of Hank Pym stood next to her companion to properly listen to the voice of Mr. Rogers.

                “I would be okay if you show up like that.” Steve mentioned with his tenor dropping a few more notches, making him sound intense.

                “That’s Steve?! Oh my god, he’s got a deep manly voice!” Janet whispered gleefully near Tony who nodded at her with a jolly smile.

                “So, did you get the urge to dial my number just to make a dirty phone call?” Tony laughed comically as he began studying his lengthy nails that were gleaming with a crimson red.

                “Why did I call? You made me forget—wait; now I remember. Did you by chance tell your family about Friday night?”

                “Actually, I was gonna tell my mom. I was planning on keeping my dad and bonehead brother out of the loop.”

                “I feel like your family shouldn’t know about this.”

                “My mom can keep a secret—“

                “I think it’s best if none of them know. I would like to take you out at least once while I’m still living and breathing.”

                “Well, okay, since I can’t stand the thought of Greg burying you six feet under.”

                “Good, now I can calm my nerves down.” Steve replied with a sigh of respite as he fumbled into the pocket of his trousers and took out his inhaler.

                “You should put my brother out of your head, let’s just look forward for tomorrow.” Tony encouraged heartily as Janet was much too invested in the conversation, she didn’t move an inch.

                “Right, it won’t be long now.”

                “Uh-huh, you better prepare yourself, because I’ll be all yours on Friday.”

Steve was so stunned by the statement that not a single word fell from his mouth, he couldn’t respond because Tony purposely hung up. The blond was filled with warmth and desire from the declaration, longing for the brunette’s entire being to be his alone. Meanwhile, Tony was very satisfied by the interaction, and was even more vigorous when the manicurist finished his fingernails. Janet was too busy shrilling from the pieces of dialogue; she sat back down for the salon’s employee to finish with the banana yellow paint.

                “Wow, Tony! This Steve fella sounds like a dreamboat!”

                “That’s because he is!”

 

                  After what it seem like an eternity to Steve, it was finally Friday. The remaining shards of goldenrod from the fading sun streaked the bustling vicinity. The artist could feel his own stomach churn as he strolled down the solid sidewalk. He was donning on a simple black suit that he never got to wear in the past, it was put away in the darkest corner of his closet. Steve was supposed to have this specific garb on his prom night during his senior year in high school. Unfortunately, none of the girls were interested in him, or they rejected his proposal rudely. So, Steve stayed at home out of depression and stored away the article of clothing. However, it was now brought out for a meaningful purpose, and for someone who is definitely worth it. It took more than fifteen minutes for Steve to arrive at the front doors of Tony’s apartment building, he patiently waited outdoors. Soon enough, Tony Stark emerged from the establishment. Steve couldn’t swallow as he scrabbled into his coat to take out his inhaler; the dose of air alleviated his gasping lungs. His sea blue eyes vivified and his pupils dilated from the magnificent sight. There was Tony in a sateen raven black dress, it was tight and the hemline was above his kneecaps. It was strapless, with a plunging neckline to reveal Tony’s big round breasts squeeze together in an erotic fashion. The off the shoulder sleeves acted like extensive fingerless gloves, as a fat bow was on top of his thick rear end.

                “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long.” Tony spoke up as he approached his flabbergasted date. His shadowy high heels clicked against the ground and his dark crystal earrings swayed.

                “You look perfect…” Steve managed to utter in a dreamy tone, as he was silenced and in awe of Tony’s natural beauty. He took the brunette’s velvet hands in his, thumbing the sharp knuckles.

                “Thank you, I wanted to look really good for you.”

                “No one can possibly look like you, no one can compare.”

                “You definitely know how to compliment a person!”

                “You inspire me, Tony. You make me want to capture moments with you on a canvas.”

                “The date hasn’t even officially started yet, and I already feel like swooning!” Tony responded with a shade of pink powdering his cheeks as he felt Steve smooch on top of his hands.

                “Then, we should get started.” Steve nodded his head with an infectious smile as he finally released his grapple from the mechanic.

                “Before the party blasts off, there is something you should know.”

                “And that would be?”

                “I like that suit on you; you look like a handsome devil.” Tony commented with a seductive cord strumming in his throat. Steve’s navy blue tie slid slowly from the brunette’s fingers.

                “Ah—mmm—thanks Tony.” Steve stuttered. His zeal heighted and his mien flushed into a cranberry red. He was in disbelief of Tony finding him attractive, but he could tell Tony was being honest.

                “It’s so true that the man makes the suit. You totally own it, Steve.”

                “I did wear this for you.”

                “Good choice and we even match together.”

                “We better get going, because I have a surprise for you.”

                “Take me wherever you want, because I’ll definitely follow.”

 

Meanwhile, as Steve was leading Tony to their destination, daylight was beginning to expire. The nightfall had crawled in and swathed the city with an obscure blanket. Tony’s female friends were all reunited in ‘The Red Room’ as calculated. Janet Van Dyne was chattering away about hearing Steve’s voice for the first time, which confirmed their assumptions that he must be a tall man with incredible brawn. All of them were quite thrilled of their companion having an opportunity in love. The only matter that they were dismal about was that Tony wasn’t here to get them free drinks, Jessica Jones was especially grouchy. So, they had to pay for once to the bartender for their beverages. While each of them discussed about their own lives, Jessica felt her cell phone vibrate in her leather jacket. She took it out, expecting it to be her husband Luke Cage, but she twisted a peculiar expression.

                “Jess, what’s with the sour face?” Janet enquired as she nibbled on some peanuts that she nabbed from the small tray perched on the table.

                “It’s Tony’s brother, why is he calling me?”

                “Probably to ask about Tony.” Pepper rationally said as she began chewing on the olives from her cup.

                “Answer it; you don’t want him to get suspicious. I should know, I have a brother just like him.” Wanda coaxed as she just finished texting Pietro that she is at the usual nightclub with the girls.

                “Remember, Tony is with ‘us’.” Gamora reminded with a grin, as she was feeling a shot of adrenaline swim within her veins.

                “Hey, you’re calling the wrong person, Greg.” Jessica grumbled at her mobile device, as she was craving for more beer, she only had one bottle so far.

                “Tony’s not answering me—“

                “Uh yeah, he doesn’t want to deal with anyone’s shit today. So, he shut it off.”

                “Is he with you and the rest of the bunch?” Gregory inquired as he opened the steel refrigerator, he started taking out ingredients to make a sandwich.

                “Yes, not a single Y chromosome amongst us.”

                “Good, now let me talk to him for a minute.”

                “Heck no, this is my phone. If you want to talk to him, call him on his phone.”

                “I can’t do that when he shut it off!”

                “Then tough luck!”

                “Just put him on the line!”

                “Too bad, he’s in the restroom right now. Besides, he doesn’t want anybody interrupting our girls’ night out.”

                “You better not be lying to me, Jessica—”

                “How about this? Call him tomorrow, when it’s more convenient. I gotta go, I hate talking on the phone for too long.”

                “For fuck sake—!”

Jessica hung up, cutting off Gregory’s angry rant. She shoved her cell phone back into her rawhide jacket, leaned back on the couch, and formed a triumphant smirk.

                “See, ladies. That’s how you deal with a pissed off older brother.”

                “Now our poor Tony can have his date in peace.” Janet remarked optimistically as she nodded her head.

                “I’m sure you’ll be expecting him to owe you a favor for what you did for him.” Gamora mentioned with a toothy sneer as she crossed her sturdy arms.

                “I’ll call it even, if he buys me a six-pack.”

 

About ten minutes later, Steve led Tony to an impressive restaurant. He opened the transparent double doors to let his date inside the building. They approached the host who was standing behind a podium; Steve told him that he has a table reserved for two under the name Rogers. The male nodded his head pleasantly and guided them through one of the many chambers. There was a waiter who received them; he is in his early thirties, wearing a formal uniform. He has short ginger hair and mischievous green eyes. Steve sat down on the rich cushioned upright chair; he watched how the employee pulled one out for Tony to take a seat. The blond was calm since it was part of the job description for this person, but soon he felt a sudden rage awake. Right when Tony was about to descend upon the chair, the lewd worker reached underneath to grab a handful of the brunette’s big luscious butt. Tony felt the perverted squeeze; he was both disgusted and annoyed by the gesture. Before Steve can spring up into action, Tony smacked the man’s limb harshly with his designer hand purse. The waiter winced and flicked his sore hand. Both of them ordered water to drink, they were equally irritated by his behavior. Once they were alone, Tony was back to being his jovial self, but Steve still had an ounce of belligerence inside.

                “This is a nice place, never been here before.” Tony said as he began to scan the fancy menu, and attempting to distract Steve from the previous incident.

                “I brought you here on purpose.” Steve answered a little more coolly as his stomach was tied into a knot, finally being with Tony.

It was quite a magical atmosphere with the table covered with fine linen, with the porcelain plates laid out with the glittering silverware nearby. The slim creamy candlesticks were decorated in the center with the tiny flames dancing side-to-side.

                “Did you now? What conniving plan have you been hatching?”

                “I’m gonna be honest with you, I had no idea where I was gonna take you tonight.”

                “This looks like you know what you’re doing.”

                “Sort of—well, I wanted to bring you here because this is where my parents went on their first date.”

                “No way, that’s so amazing. Am I even worth it? Since this place has meaning and history—” Tony exclaimed with bewilderment as he placed the heavy napkin on his lap, feeling a tad edgy.

                “Of course you are, and much more.” Steve replied kindly and truthfully as he tilted forward to take Tony’s tender hand into his clutch. This caused Tony’s heart to thump faster.

                “You’re too much, Steve.” Tony joked bashfully as he began to blush into a bright red hue, battering his lengthy ink black eyelashes at him.

                “Tony, I—“

                “Your drinks,” It was the waiter who settled their glass cups filled with refreshing water on the countertop. “What else can I get you?”

Steve and Tony were forced to withdraw from the cordial contact; the art student was immensely peeved. The two wanted to order their food immediately to get rid of the attendant as quickly as possible.

                “I’ll just have the halibut.” Steve placed the list of options to the side of the table.

                “Hmm, everything sounds so good, but I think I’ll pick the spaghetti with clams.” Tony responded nonchalantly. He lifted his right eyebrow and pressed his full lips together when feeling the waiter’s hand land on his shoulder.

                “Very good choice.” The worker said with inducement as his fingers massaged deeply into the smooth naked epidermis, it caused Steve to bite his inner cheek out of wrath.

                “Uh, okay. Well, hurry it up.” Tony concluded as he shoved the male’s palm away from his tempting skin, shooing him away with sass. The waiter left to deliver the ticket to the chef.

                “If I was six feet tall, I would have knocked him out.”

                “Don’t let that douche get to you, he’s not getting anywhere with me.”

                “I’m sorry, Tony, he’s harassing you nonstop and I can’t do a single thing—“

                “I don’t need an apology; I just need for you to relax, and to be with me in this moment.”

The final remark from the lovely brunette eased Steve from his insecurities. They were able to engage in a long discussion of diverse topics, but they spent the majority of their minutes by praising one another. Both of them ignored the employee when he brought them their steaming meals, none of them thanked him since his service has been terrible so far. Steve had a delicious fish sprinkled with lemon and rosemary, with stalks of asparagus on top. Tony’s dish was a bowl of hot noodles, with a number of open clams nestling in between. The lovebirds would nibble from the other’s platter, they happily shared their food. Steve slowly put down his fork, watching the mechanic chew on the pearly flesh from the well-seasoned halibut.

                “Something wrong with my face?” Tony noticed Steve’s intense gaze as he lightly patted his own cheek bones.

                “Yeah, your face is too pretty.” Steve had the goofiest grin on his mouth, as he rested his chin on his palm. He could never stop studying Tony’s enthralling features.

                “Oh god, stop! You know I become a mess when you talk like that!”

                “At least you’re a hot mess.”

                “Now I’m getting so flustered! Don’t you go anywhere, I’m gonna go freshen up.”

The twenty-three year old fanned himself with his napkin at first, and then put it on the table. He rose from his chair with his hand purse. Before he stalked off to the restroom, he combed the wisps of yellow hair from Steve’s forehead with care. Tony went in the bathroom, leaving Steve to unravel with ache and teeming with thirst for Tony’s physical presence. Meanwhile, the brunette was making sure that his make-up was still impeccable in front of the gleaming mirrors. Once he was satisfied, he exited out. However, he did not expect trouble when the door flapped behind him. Tony stood facing the obnoxious waiter who had the same persistent sneer; he was closing the space between them. The poor brunette paced back and felt his back bump against the doorframe, making him trapped.

                “What is a sexy little thing like you with a loser like that?”

                “What loser? Oh, you mean the one I’m looking at right now. You really need to get your head out of your butt.”

                “You can’t be seriously going out with that guy; you must have lost a bet or something.”

                “That guy happens to like me, and newsflash, I like him too. Why am I wasting my time with a tool like you? Just get out of my way.”

                “You need a real man to take care of you.”

The server lunged forward to seize Tony by his buxom hips, to try to bite or lick the flank of his elegant neck. Tony wasn’t one bit terrified, but he was extremely irate over the circumstance. He didn’t want any male touching him, except Steve. So, he slammed his knee against the waiter’s crotch severely. His attacker instantly collapsed on the floor, trying so hard not to scream out in pain to attract unnecessary attention.

                “I already got a man and it sure in hell it isn’t you.”

Tony smacked the back of the waiter’s head with his hand purse; he trotted off in a confidant gait with sharp heels clanking. The mechanic was glad to be back with Steve at the table, and clarified why he took a little longer than usual. Steve listened to the atrocious details of the waiter attempting to sexually assault Tony, his patience ran its course, and he cannot spend another second in this place. So, they got up, and didn’t leave a tip for the worker. Steve complained to the host at the receptionist desk about how one of their staff members was behaving inappropriately to his date. Tony had to retell the story of what happened when he got out of the lavatory. The older gentleman was very apologetic and perturbed by the tale; he reassured them that he will fire the employee and report him to the police. He also told them that the next time they come; their dinner will be free of charge. The man took the extra mile of letting them know that their supper for today will cost nothing. Steve and Tony scampered away from the restaurant; they were back on the concrete streets of New York. A small gust of wind swept over the city, the shadowy claws of the evening were kept at bay from the illuminated lampposts. The blond escorted his date, wanting to get Tony home safely. He made the initiative by peeling off his own jacket and giving it to Mr. Stark.

                “I can’t accept it, you’ll get cold—“Tony said as he shook his head out of refusal.

                “You need it more than I do right now. It’s okay; I want you to wear it.” Steve responded as he placed the coat in Tony’s hand, he couldn’t reach up to put it on Tony.

                “Stevie, that is so sweet of you. Thank you.” Tony appreciated the concern as he swung the covering to shield his trembling bare shoulders.

                “It’s the least I can do. I couldn’t even do a damn thing back there in the restaurant.”

                “Why do you say that? You did do something.”

                “All I did was sit there, while that jackass was trying to take advantage of you. I couldn’t defend you.”

                “But you did, not with your fists, but with your words. You told the host, so that sleazy waiter wouldn’t get away with murder.”

                “I suppose—“Steve began at first as they eventually stood facing one another at the entrance to Tony’s apartment.

                “No matter what you’re thinking in that head of yours, you’re my hero,”

The benevolent mechanic stroked Steve’s cheek with fondness. Steve was tinged with rapture, as he felt Tony’s long blood red nails slightly scrape him. The aspiring artist pined to taste Tony’s scrumptious maw, but he already detected a bit of an issue. _How am I going to reach him?_ The twenty-five year old thought as he gulped inaudibly of the predicament. He wondered how he was going to accomplish his objective. Tony noted how Steve was acting apprehensive, and was eyeing his mouth with hunger. _I think Steve wants to kiss me, I’ll see if I can help him out._

                “Thanks for taking me out, I had fun.” Tony purposely bended to reduce his height, Steve was reinvigorated by the movement, thinking it may be his chance.

                “I hope we can do this again.”

Steve felt his mind and body become possessed by his instincts once more; he prodded forward to come in contact with the charismatic brunette. The art student smooched Tony with a scalding passion surging through his bloodstream. The two heard the moist squelching of their tingling mouths locking; Steve could feel himself go into a fever pitch. He simply savored the heat and undeniable addiction of Tony’s soft plush lips, Steve was about to slide his ardent tongue inside, but Tony pulled away slowly.

                “I’m sure we can, until next time, honey.”

Tony sketched out a playful smile as he took off Steve’s coat and returned it to the rightful owner. Steve was breathless as he wished that he and Tony could keep osculating. Tony cutely waved goodbye with his dainty fingers, and retired into the comfort of his apartment. The blond took out his inhaler and took in a puff of air; he put it away with a shaky grip. Steve headed to his home, with pride and love gushing in rhythm. He felt whole and brimming with ecstasy, thirsting for a second nightfall with Tony. The twenty-five year old traveled with no fear or suffering, carrying his jacket, and smelling the cotton folds to catch Tony’s intoxicating perfume. Steve relished the alluring fragrance, feeling as if he was taking a piece of Tony, one that will forever etch in his heart and memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next chapter!


	9. Not Asking for Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony try to get some more alone time, but one person tries to keep them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Here you go!

                 It was about six fifty-seven in the early morning, Steve Rogers was getting ready for his classes. He wore a regular black T-shirt and a pair of matching slacks that he hasn’t put on for quite a while. As the blond crammed his messenger bag with necessary supplies, he saw how a piece of paper swerved out of his American History textbook. Steve picked it up and immediately recognized it as the business card that Tony Stark gave him for their first meeting. The artist rubbed his thumb over the brunette’s name with a tender smile; he forgot that he placed it within the pages to act as a bookmark. It forced Steve to think about their first date yesterday, it didn’t go according to plan, but it was promising. All he could muse about was how dazzling Tony appeared in that glitzy gown. Of course, Steve was not able to stop reflecting on how heavenly those glossy red lips tasted. He was a little embarrassed of the fact that he was trying to explore Tony’s mouth farther with his tongue, but the mechanic drew back from the attempt. The twenty-three year old must have predicted his intentions. Steve felt he should have known better, because Tony is a classy person. Tony wouldn’t French kiss a man on a single nightfall until the relationship has progress in a reasonable matter. _I need to control myself a little more, have to promise myself not to do that to Tony again_. Steve tucked the petite item into one of the pockets of his backpack. He carried the sack with the strap over his bony shoulder, and exited out of his residence. Once he locked the front door, he trotted out onto the concrete streets of New York. Steve felt the warmth of the sunlight, noticing there weren’t any shredded clouds on the vast sky. The twenty-five year old was overfilled with bliss, because he was very motivated to go see Tony again. The blond wanted to have more private time with him, to dive deeper into their connection. Steve felt truly happy when he was with Tony.

                 While Mr. Rogers was attending to his obligations, around one o’clock in the afternoon, Tony Stark was currently in his own apartment. The brunette was putting on the last strokes of his make-up in his bathroom. Once he finished, he inserted a pair of dangling earrings onto his pierced earlobes. The threads of the accessories were decorated with shimmering gems, as the ends were medium sized blue topaz stones. Tony has on a dress with the zaffre blue skirt light and airy upon his smooth upper thighs. The upper portion is milky white with a scoop neckline and with spaghetti straps on his bare shoulders. Tony purposely dug into his frock to pull up the satin cups of his bra, letting the lilac lace peer out of his top. The mechanic has made himself an agenda for the day, there was only one objective on his mind. He planned to go visit Steve at his school, he wanted to surprise him, and see if they can spend some time together. Tony noticed how his cell phone was vibrating against the edge of the ceramic white sink; it flashed the name ‘Gregory Stark’ on the screen. The brunette blew out an exasperated breath as he swiped the green icon with dread.

                “Where the hell were you last night?! Why was your phone off the whole time?!” Greg immediately exploded into a terrifying rage, but Tony wasn’t one bit afraid.

                “Where do you think, moron? At ‘The Red Room’, don’t you remember that I go there a lot?” Tony responded dryly, full well knowing that Greg hates being answered back with questions.

                “Don’t play games with me, you weren’t there!”

                “I was, I have five witnesses to prove you wrong. Since you’re so doubtful, call all my friends!”

                “That doesn’t explain why you shut off your phone!”

                “I wanted to have a good time without you ruining my fun! Would you stop harassing me like some crooked cop!?”

                “I wouldn’t have to if you stop sniffing out for trouble! We’re gonna have a long talk about this—!” Greg’s voice was beginning to tighten even further; he was irritated by Tony’s flimsy remarks.

                “Hell no, I’m saving myself from a migraine! We’re so done here, I’m out!” Tony injected swiftly, hearing Greg screech out an infuriated shout before cutting off the call.

 

Tony shook his head as he dropped his mobile device into his purse. He was in no mood to tolerate Greg’s short-temper. The mechanic left his home, saying goodbye to Ollie who chirped at him. Once he was out of the building, he inhaled the crisp fresh air, and felt the sun’s rays bathe him with light. The lovely weather brightened and restored Tony’s spirit, as his high heels clicked against the asphalt. Tony recalled during his many conversations with Steve about the university he attends. Among those delightful chats, Steve mentioned the address only once. Tony is blessed with an impressive memory, so he was able to navigate through the vicinity with no difficulty. About thirty minutes later, he finally arrived at the massive campus. Luckily, all students were in their respected classes, so it was easy to explore through the verdant green lawns and pebbled pathways. The brunette was unsure where he was going to find Steve in such a huge place. Tony decided to enter the office of registry, since they have data on each scholar. He approached the clean tan desk; he was greeted cordially by the receptionist.

                “How can I help you?” The older woman asked as she paused from typing on her computer.

                “I’m looking for Steven Rogers, I need to see him.” Tony replied as he felt a twinge of pleasure of saying the twenty-five year old’s name.

                “He’s in class; he can’t see anyone right now.”

                “Which class is it? Tell me where and I can go look for it.”

                “It’s not ideal for you to bother him when he is so busy. You can come back in half and hour when class is over.”

The mechanic was upset by the news, but he knew he had to somehow convince this employee to give up such vital information. Tony had an outrageous idea pop into his brain, one that could earn him the desired results. He instantly opened his purse and yanked out a sheet of Kleenex. Tony uttered a distressing cry; he held the tissue near his nose and mouth. The noise and action alerted the worker, she was alarmed by the behavior.

                “I’m sorry; it’s just that it’s so urgent for me to see Steve.”

                “What is it? What’s the matter?”

                “I just got out of the clinic, I found out that I’m gonna have his baby!”

                “Oh my god, you’re pregnant?! That’s fantastic news! I can’t believe Mr. Rogers is going to be a father already!” The sandy-haired woman exclaimed ecstatically, as Tony concealed the wide grin beneath the thin sheet.

                “I know, and I want to tell him personally! I can’t wait any longer, do you understand?” Tony mentioned as he cutely folded his dainty hands together like a sweet prayer.

                “Completely, sweetheart. Say no more, I’ll tell you where Mr. Rogers is right away!”

                “Thank you so much, you are a lifesaver!”

 

After the compassionate administrator told Tony the title of the building and the room number, the brunette bolted out to find the site. It was about five minutes until two in the afternoon, and Tony could not stop chuckling of his brash ploy. However, he did think it would be delightful to someday have children with Steve, pondering that their kids would be absolutely adorable. Tony went inside the establishment, treading the silent hallways, with the exception of a few professors speaking in a loud volume. The twenty-three year old finally encountered the door he was searching for, but he did not knock on it. Tony glanced at an overhead clock on the pepper gray wall, and saw that all sessions will end in less than a minute. He decided to wait by leaning against the flat partition that is across from Steve’s art seminar, he didn’t want to spark some sort of scandal. At last, undergraduates flocked out of the exit and went their separate ways. Steve Rogers got out with a stoic expression, since it was just an ordinary day for him. Until he glimpsed upward to see Tony standing there, the brunette muttered an endearing giggle and waved at him. The blond was staggered by his radiant appearance, convinced that he was being delusional. His mind had to be provoking such an appealing image.

                “Hi there, remember me?” Tony enquired with jest as Steve’s mouth was gaping out of astonishment.

                “Is that really you, Tony? I swear I’m dreaming, but this dream is way too good to wake up from.” Steve said with disbelief as he slowly pattered up to his cherished crush.

                “Nah, you’re very much awake. Here, I’ll prove it.”

Tony bent forward to plant a heartening smooch on the crest of Steve’s forehead, by the sheer heat and softness from those berry red lips was enough evidence for the artist. The twenty-five year old heaved out an ardent sigh, feeling himself liquefy from the charming contact.

                “I’m glad this isn’t a dream—what are you doing here? Well, not that I don’t want you here, it’s just I didn’t expect this. How did you find me?” Steve rolled out a couple of queries, as he gingerly seized Tony’s velvet fingers and held them in his grasp.

                “You told me where you go to school some time ago and there was this lady who helped me. I wanted to drop by to see how you’re doing.”

                “This day has gotten ten times better. It’s as if you knew that I wanted to see you again.”

                “You wanted to see me, I wanted to see you. The feeling is mutual.” Tony whispered purposely in an alluring manner as he tapped the tip of Steve’s nose with his forefinger.

                “You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Steve prodded forward to hug the cheerful mechanic; he buried his face underneath Tony’s ample chest.

                “I know it, only because you say so.”

                “I just remembered, there’s something I want to show you.”

Steve reluctantly detached himself from Tony, but his possessive hands continued to clutch the sides of Tony’s fit abdomen. Tony uttered a breezy laugh as he clamped his fingers on top of Steve’s knuckles.

                “What’s the surprise this time?”

                “Something I should have shown you a while ago.”

The two braved through the chattering crowds, they didn’t have to travel too far, since Steve was taking Tony to the liberal arts hall. Once they entered, the duo walked towards the end of the corridor. Tony muttered a small gasp of astonishment when he glanced at the wall. There was Steve’s project tacked on the facade, it was framed nicely by the design of gold and ebony. The mechanic was finally able to view the masterpiece in completion; he saw the peaceful greenery of the background, and the brightness of the daylight. Tony was dumbfounded of noting how he is the star within the picture, standing out by his blood red rawhide dress and his intersexual parts. His fingertips outlined the silver plaque underneath the artwork, which was engraved with Steve’s name.

                “Never thought I would see myself like this.” Tony said with his attractive smile lingering as he peered down to look at Steve.

                “All I really want to do is make beautiful art…that means I just want to draw you. So, you better get used to it, because there is no one I would put on my canvases, except you.”

                “Steven, you are such a wonderful man. I love your passion.”

                “I adore you, Anthony.”

Steve could feel the oxygen in his lungs wither away as he was praying so hard to not have an asthma attack in this crucial moment. He perched his hands upon Tony’s prominent hips, clinging onto the thin fabric of Tony’s flowy skirt. Tony was enraptured by Steve’s heartfelt words and daring actions, he motioned downward to reduce his height. Steve was about to take the chance and kiss Tony, but they both withdrew when they heard a female student gave out an ecstatic yelp. She crossed over to the confused pair, and immediately shook Tony’s hand.

                “You’re the one in this painting! I pass by it every day to look at it—you’re even prettier in person!”

                “Oh! Thank you, dearie, but you should congratulate this guy right here. He’s the artist.” Tony stated as he was gushing with pride for Steve.

                “You’ve done exceptional work! I hope you make more pieces like this in the future.”

                “I plan to.”

                “Great! Can’t wait! Hope the both of you have a good day!”

The young woman finalized with affability and energy, she waved goodbye, and scampered away to go to her geology class. Steve and Tony couldn’t resist staring at one another with wide grins; they were encouraged by the friendly encounter.

                “What a weird girl.”

                “At least she’s nice, Steve.”

                “Anyway, do you want to hang out today?”

                “Yes, please! Is there somewhere you wanna go?”

                “Uh, well, if it’s okay with you, can we go to your place?” Steve queried with hesitance, as he yearned to be alone with Tony.

                “Really, you wanna go there?”

                “If I’m imposing, then we can forget about it—“

                “Shush, none of these ‘ifs’ or ‘buts’. I’ll be happy for you to come over.” Tony interrupted with a melodious laugher as his index finger pressed against Steve’s lips.

 

The blond nodded with silence and awe, as a faint cranberry red blush washed over his cheeks. Steve held his hand out to Tony, who gleefully accepted the invitation. Both of them journeyed towards the brunette’s household, tightly gripping one another with scorching palms. Eventually, they arrived at the well-decorated apartment, with the front door unlocked with the glittering key. The two scurried into the clean kitchen, seeing Ollie hop down from an array of wooden spoons. Steve instantly flinched when Ollie made an angry screech towards him. Tony waggled his index finger at the impish bird, reminding him that the artist is their guest.

                “How about I make you a little something?” Tony began removing pots and pans from the cabinets.

                “I’ll be fine, I don’t want you to go through the trouble—“

                “What trouble? The both of us gotta eat, so no worries.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “I got us covered.”

Tony set to work on their lunch, Steve was ordered by the mechanic to take a load off. So, the twenty-five year old sat down on one of the dark stools, and watched Tony move around different stations. Steve spent the majority of the time without a single sound, and focused on Tony’s graceful movements. Though the tasks were mundane, Steve could not help but think about how the brunette makes it seem magical. After a certain period, Tony finished the domestic chore, and divided the contents into porcelain plates. He carried them, whistling at Steve to follow him. The blond sprang off to enter the living room with his benevolent host. Both of them sat down on the couch, Tony gave Steve a fork and a dish of steaming white rice, pinto beans sprinkled with garlic that were mixed with pieces of sausages. The skinny young man could feel his own mouth water from the delicious scents; he thanked Tony for the meal, and started devouring it with gusto. Tony merely chuckled and joked that Steve was acting like a starving coyote. They began to dive into a series of different topics; soon it turned into the subject about their new connection.

                “Can I ask you something, Tony?” Steve questioned as he put down his food on the low coffee table that is in front of them.

                “Ask away. So, what’s rattling in that brain of yours?” Tony settled his nearly empty plate close to Steve’s; they turned to face one another.

                “Even though yesterday’s date was a disaster—“

                “You still think it was? I didn’t think so, I had a great time.”

                “How? The whole time some bastard was bothering you.”

                “Let’s pretend that part doesn’t count, I was too busy being with you. That’s why it wasn’t catastrophic to me.”

                “Honestly, I was afraid that it would stop you from liking me.” Steve confessed with disinclination, since he didn’t want to expose his greatest fear of losing Tony.

                “It’s gonna take a lot more than that for that to happen. In reality, I like you even more.”

Tony uttered a tender moan, with his full glossy lips almost pursuing out to make him so sensual. The pleasing noise and sultry form made Steve’s bones rattle animatedly. The blond’s instincts were beginning to force him to become a savage; heat and blood were swimming down on his groin. Steve took the advantage of scooting closer to the intrigued brunette; he gazed upon those crystal hazel brown eyes. His eager hands skated upon Tony’s attractive waistline, and he closed up the remaining space between them. Steve didn’t think twice, he lunged forward to smooch Tony. The twenty-five year old broke his own promise he created early in the morning, and that was not to discard his self-discipline. _Fuck it, I want this so bad!_ Steve turned ravenous as he fiercely kissed his crush, cosseting Tony’s plump lips. The brunette was flabbergasted by the sudden wake of dominance from Steve, he piped up a shocked sound when he felt Steve penetrate his wet mouth with a lunge from his tongue. Steve tightened his grip, digging his fingers into the shallow dips of Tony’s curvy hips. His dull nails were burrowing so hard that his hands were practically shivering. Tony allowed himself to be overtaken by the fervent acts, letting Steve thrust his curious tongue to explore his oral cavity. The blond relished on Tony’s tender lips, consuming the nectarous flavor, and smearing Tony’s crimson lipstick. The mechanic felt his mind become foggy as his ink black long lashes fluttered. He raced his velvety hand on Steve’s right leg, which caused the artist to feel a shot of gratification go straight to his dick. Steve discreetly cracked opened his cobalt blue eyes to gaze at Tony’s upper torso, it was too difficult to ignore such a voluptuous feature. He was getting hornier when seeing the light fancy lace peeking out from the brunette’s white fabric. Without much resistance, Steve unhurriedly slithered his right hand upward, he gently caressed the side of Tony’s left breast. It felt so gratifying to feel the round lavish flesh and the satin material of the lavender bra beneath the thin top.  

However, the front door to Tony’s apartment clicked sharply, since it was being unlocked. Tony was the only one who detected the clamor, as his maw was being mashed by Steve’s gluttonous mouth; he made a sideways glance towards the exit. He squeaked out of fraught when he recognized the pair of charcoal black shoes stepping into the domicile. Tony instantly withdrew from Steve and grabbed him by the arm; the twenty-five year old was immensely puzzled by the strange behavior. With no warning, Tony flung Steve over the couch, making him crash behind the furniture, and splat against the floor. Before he could groan out of pain and ask why Tony would do that to him, he soon got his answer when he heard an intimidating voice.

                “We’re not done! What the fuck made you think that hanging up on me was a smart idea?!” It was Gregory Stark; he stomped into the dwelling, and slammed the door behind him.

                “My instant regret right now is given you a key to my place.” Tony responded as calmly as possible, he straightened his petite skirt, and sat upright.

                “Don’t sass me—what the hell happened to your face?”

                “What about it? Are you not used to seeing such beauty?” Tony jested as he rolled his eyes and dramatically flicked his slim fingers to show off his tomato red long nails.

                “What is this?”

Greg went over to Tony and pointed at his younger brother’s mouth, Tony picked up his own purse that was sitting at the foot of the couch. He took out his retractable mirror and saw the problem; he became tense when he saw his lipstick smeared and streaking the corners of his maw. However, Tony has always been clever, so he crafted a plausible lie.

                “Wow, this lipstick really sucks. Humph, waterproof, my ass. This is what I get for trying to switch to a different brand.”

Tony began wiping the ruined make-up with a napkin and took out a tube of lipstick to reapply it. Steve stayed flat on his belly, keeping himself hidden and still. He was scared of Greg finding and strangling him to death. In his mind, he praised Tony for always being so quick-witted. Gregory crossed over to sit right next to Tony, he grabbed the plate that held the leftovers of Steve’s supper, and began eating it. Tony silently seethed towards the action, since that food was specifically created for Steve.

                “Okay, doesn’t explain the two dishes here.”

                “Because of you, I can’t have a real boyfriend, so that was for my fake one.”

                “That sounds really pathetic.” Greg mentioned with a mean laugh as he speared the last portions of the white grains.

                “You know what is even more pathetic? A man who doesn’t do anything with his life except stalk his brother and eat his food.” Tony countered with a feisty attitude as he quirked a lively smirk.

His older sibling choked from the sharp statement, he placed the clear plate back down on the coffee table, and pounded on his chest to loosen the contents. Steve had to suppress a noisy chuckle from the hilarious remark.

                “Drink some water, you dummy.” Tony handed Greg a crystal glass of water from the wooden surface, he watched as Greg chugged the cold fluid down with desperation.

                “You have some nerve, baby brother. You’re really gonna get it.” Greg replied with aggravation as his nostrils flared madly.

                “Can you yell at me some other time? I gotta leave soon.”

                “Do you always need to go out? You should just stay here with me.”

                “How about no? Thanks to you, fatty, I gotta buy more groceries. So, get your nasty ass off of my couch, and get going.” Tony snapped his fingers and motioned towards the door.

                “This doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, you better be at our parents’ house by five o’clock, so we can get to the bottom of this rebellious phase—again!” Greg huffed indignantly as he rose to his feet and departed from the apartment, making sure to bang the door behind him.

Tony didn’t care about the heated exchange; he was used to getting into countless arguments with his elder sibling. He rushed off of the furniture and circled around it, Tony instantly picked up Steve from the ground with fretfulness.

                “Oh my god, are you okay? I’m sorry that I did that!” Tony apologized with sincerity and guilt; he lightly brushed across Steve’s rumpled clothes.

                “I’m fine, for the most part. Look, don’t be sorry for saving me.” Steve shook his head as he slightly stretched his sore limbs.

                “I’m sorry that my dumbass brother interrupted us and that I have to cut our time short.”

                “Not your fault, Greg made plans for you, which is unfair.”

                “Yeah, sometimes I keep thinking he’s adopted.”

The two cleaned up the mess on the countertop of the table and entered the kitchen. Ollie was still in the room, he was dozing inside the warmth of a fruit bowl, but he woke up when he heard footsteps. He was very groggy, so he decided to rummage through the oranges and apples.

                “Sounds like it. No idea how someone like you can be related to…well, someone like him.” Steve answered truthfully as they piled the dirty dishes into the sink.

                “He means well, but he has a shitty way of showing it.” Tony took out two separate plastic containers, and poured the extra rice and beans into them from the cooking pots.

                “I wish he was nicer to you, you deserve so much better than his criticism. You’re smart, beautiful, and so kind. No one should tell you any different, especially from him.” Steve pulled Tony away from his task and tightly grasped his wrists, staring up at those honeyed irises.

                “I believe in your words, not his. It’s because I can see so much love in your eyes for me.”

Tony bent forward with his voice becoming so soft and his cool breath fanning Steve’s cheeks. He gently pressed his full painted lips on the crest of Steve’s forehead, and then left an innocent kiss on the blond’s mouth. Steve was back to feeling entranced by such tender movements, he shuddered out of inclination, and he delicately thumbed Tony’s bottom lip.

                “I just know these feelings I have for you are right.”

                “Then, do you still want to take a chance on me?”

                “With you, every time.” Steve hauled Tony further down to osculate him intensely and vehemently, with his hand clamped on Tony’s smooth neck to have full control.

                “You better get going; before my brother comes back and finds us like this.” Tony drew back with reluctance and bashfulness, he didn’t want Steve to go, but he knew he had to protect their new relationship.

                “Only because you asked me to.” Steve nodded his head with a bit of discontentment as he gingerly stroked Tony’s high cheek bone.

                “Thanks for understanding; it was hard for me to stop too.”

                “Then, how about we pick up where we left off tomorrow?”

                “Steven Grant Rogers, what are you getting at?” Tony stood up in his full height with his palms poised on his curvy hips, as his maw formed into an amused smile.

                “How about a second date? With me?” Steve tried with all his strength to appear confident as he uneasily rubbed his hands together. He liked how Tony addressed him with his full name.

                “With anyone else, no. With you, yes!” Tony leaped and clapped animatedly, as Steve clutched his sternum out of respite, he took a quick supplement from his inhaler that was in his pocket.

                “I almost thought you were gonna say no, god, don’t scare me like that.”

                “That was a rejection for the rest of the men in the world. Don’t sweat it, ha ha!”

                “It feels pretty good to be the only guy who you would accept.”

                “That’s because you’re a keeper.” Tony cutely tapped the tip of Steve’s nose, forcing the artist to have a faint of redness on his flesh.

                “Well, adieu, my lady. I’ll call you tonight.” Steve responded boldly as he seized Tony’s right hand, and imprinted an affectionate kiss upon his knuckles.

                “I’ll be sure to wait, my good sir. What will you be doing while I’m busy fending off Greg?” Tony giggled gleefully as his precious heart skipped a beat.

                “I’m just going to hang out with Sam for a while.”

                “Great, tell him I say hi—oh right,” Tony spun around to seal off the Tupperware that held the food; he collected the items, and gave them to Steve. “Here, one for you and the other is for Sam.”

                “Oh Tony, you don’t—“

                “I’m sure Sam could use a home cook meal, and to make up for Greg eating the rest of your lunch.”

                “Thanks, we’ll both enjoy this. Bye, baby doll.” Steve widened his blissful grin; he was still flabbergasted of how generous Tony is.

                “See you later, honey!” Tony winked comically as he made a kissing noise towards Steve who was still pining for the magnificent brunette.

 

                 As Tony had to handle with personal business for the remainder of the day, Steve traveled over to Sam’s apartment. His best friend welcomed him in, and they sat across from one another in the dining room. Steve took out silverware from one of the drawers in Sam’s kitchen; he took out the plastic bowls, and slid one over to Sam.

                “Tony says hello, and he wants you to have this.” Steve gave Sam a fork, he watched his companion pry open the lid.

                “I love him, he thinks about me! He is sent from heaven!” Sam crowed jubilantly as he instantly engulfed the seasoned rice, beans, and chunks of meat with a healthy appetite.

                “Whoa, slow down. This isn’t a race.”

                “Your girl knows how to cook; you really lucked out with this one.”

                “I know; I still wonder how the hell I did it.”

                “Don’t fuck this up for the both of us, we don’t want little Miss Tony gone.” Sam paused from his chewing to point his fork in an accusatory manner towards Steve.

                “When did this become a ‘we’ situation? You’re probably in this to get food from Tony.” Steve looked at him weirdly as he was eating at a normal pace.

                “Like they say, Steve, share the wealth.”

                “That’s the only thing you’ll get a piece of, Tony is off limits.”

                “Of course, already you got the possessiveness down. Have you been like that all day with him?”

                “No way, I’ve been the same. We couldn’t be alone since Greg came in unannounced.”

                “I’m surprised that you’re not all bloody and messed up, I would think Greg would have kicked your ass for being with his baby brother.”

                “Tony threw me over the couch to hide me.” Steve stated swiftly as he cringed out of mortification when he heard Sam clap his hands and burst into a boisterous laugh.

                “I wish I could have seen that! You got a strong girlfriend right there!” Sam wiped the tears near the corner of his eyes as he could not resist imagining the funny scene.

                “Shut up! Besides, Tony’s not my girlfriend because it’s not the right time to ask him, we’re barely going on our second date tomorrow.”

                “Ah, got any clue where to take him?”

                “I just know it has to be somewhere we can be alone, without worrying someone from his family catching us.”

                “I’m fresh out of ideas; most of the places I know would be a place Greg might go to.”

                “It’s okay, I’ll think of something before the day is out. I just hope Tony is doing okay right now, since he has to deal with his brother’s shit...again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 10!


	10. Little White Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony go on a second date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

                It was ticking near the hour of five o’clock, the sun became to dimmer down from a brilliant yellow to a flaming orange. Within the Stark household, chaos already erupted once Tony trudged through the open front door. The pretty brunette quietly closed the exit, though he was tempted to escape from the scene. He heard the usual loud voices of his family, but he could detect the furious tones ringing out. Most of the angry shouting came from Gregory, which was no surprise for Tony. The nervous mechanic trotted into the kitchen, hearing his own high heels click on the spotless tile. He felt tenser when his older brother and parents automatically became silent when they noticed his presence. Tony wordlessly placed his purse down on the extensive countertop, and snatched the extra apron that was hanging on a hook. He tied the fancy fat bow of the smock for it to rest above his thick rear end, and got out a cutting board. His mother Maria handed a string of freshly made sausages to him; he took a butcher knife from a cubby, and began severing the transparent links. Howard seemed to be trying to fight a headache, since he repeatedly rubbed his temples. Greg sat down on one of the stools to be across from his younger sibling. His arms were folded, and his piercing blue eyes were glaring at Tony intensely, as if he was searching for a potential secret to uncover.

                “Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me like a creep all day? Why don’t you be useful and help us with dinner?” Tony enquired with a grouch as he started chopping harder and faster with the shimmering blade.

                “How about you tell us what’s going on with you? You’re more hostile than ever.” Greg answered with a tight cord in his throat, trying to control his temper.

                “Forse a te, ma non a noi. Hai fatto qualcosa a Tony di nuovo? (Perhaps to you, but not to us. Did you do something to Tony again?)” Maria asked with a windy sigh, since it was common to see the twins argue all the time.

                “Sì mamma, mi ha seguito di nuovo in giro! (Yes mom, he's been following me around again!)”

                “It’s what I’ve been telling you guys earlier, Tony has been lying! He wasn’t with his friends yesterday!”

                “How do you know that?” Howard questioned suspiciously as he refrained himself from jumping into conclusions, there had to be a reasonable explanation.

                “Tony didn’t pick up his phone.”

                “No duh, Jessica Jones already told you that I was in the restroom.” Tony added in as he cleaved a wiener in half, it made Greg cringe and feel a terrible pang on his own crotch.

                “Now Gregory, it sounds like you’re blowing this out of proportion. If Jessica says Tony was there, then it’s true.” Howard mentioned sternly towards his blond seething son as Maria plucked out a few bottles of spices from a bracket.

                “Dai un po 'di spazio a Tony, smettila di dargli così tanti problemi! (Give Tony some space, stop giving him so much trouble!)” Maria stated with a shake from her head, as she jerked a container filled with paprika close to Greg’s nose, causing him to sneeze.

                “Salute. (Bless you.)” Tony replied with a triumphant smirk, knowing that he won the battle.

                “Just shut the hell up,” Greg grumbled as he rose to his feet and leaned over to whisper at his brother. “They believe you, but I don’t. I know you are hiding something, and I’m gonna find out what it is.”

                “Give it up.”

                “You can keep denying it, but you’re my twin, I can tell that there’s something there.”

Gregory stormed out of the area to go to the living room to cool off his belligerence; Howard went over to the sink and filled a glass with refreshing water. Tony discarded the threat, he didn’t feel apprehension anymore. However, he did feel a little guilty of the fact that his parents supported him. He discreetly glanced at Maria, longing to share to his mother that he has been dating a wonderful man. Steve instructed him to not reveal to any of his relatives of their new connection, and he planned to listen to his order. Tony figured once it is the right time, he’ll tell his family about Steve. For now, he had to safeguard this blooming love.

 

                Around eight fifteen in the evening, Steve Rogers was back in his own apartment. He dropped his messenger bag near the doorframe, and massaged his sore neck. The blond was still feeling the last stings from that impressive lift from Tony’s part. He had a nice time with Sam, having their carefree conversations, and watching a football game on the television. Steve took out the empty Tupperware from his backpack, and immediately washed them. He dried the plastic dishes with a rag, and left them near his Golden Pothos plant. Steve headed towards the phone, and punched in Tony’s digits that he memorized.

Currently, Tony was in his bedroom. He stayed to eat supper at his folks’ home, and left after assisting Maria with the cleanup. The brunette was seated on his mattress, watching Ollie play with his elastic ball that has a tiny bell inside of it. Tony flicked the toy, hearing it chime melodiously, and saw Ollie chase after it. The cockatiel picked it up with his beak and laid it near his owner’s dainty fingers. The twenty-three year old grabbed his cell phone when he heard it vibrate on his nightstand. Tony sighed out of respite and happiness when he saw the screen flash Steve’s name, he accepted the call.

                “Tony Stark speaking, what is your emergency?” Tony jested as he acted like a 911 operator, he heard Steve mutter a chuckle.

                “My heart is dying for you; I think I need an ambulance.” Steve joined in with the joke; he was reassured when he listened to Tony’s infectious laughter.

                “I’ll send one right away, sir. Calm down, you’ll be fine. Would you like a complimentary dose of medicine right now? ”

                “Yes, what do you have for the pain?”

                “One kiss is all it takes,” Tony pursed his ruddy red lips to make a kissing sound. “How do you feel now?”

                “You can call off the ambulance, I don’t need it anymore. You knew the right remedy, mam.”

                “Always knew a cure for heartache.”

                “Ha ha, all right, Tony, so how did it go with Greg?” Steve was amused of their roleplaying, but he was curious of what happened between the Starks.

                “The usual, he accuses me of being sneaky, and my parents thinking its bull-shit. We gotta be careful with him though, he won’t stop until he shows he’s right.” Tony responded as he examined the sheen and brightness of his painted long nails.

                “Yeah, but honestly it’s kind of exciting. You know… you and me having some kind of forbidden romance.”

                “You’re right, I like your thinking! This is new for the both us, since we never went on dates with other people before.”

                “Makes it even more special, we’ll experience the first of everything together.”

                “Well, aren’t you straight out of a fairy-tale? You definitely know how to get me.”

                “You did mention in our first meeting that you like gentlemen.”

                “Points for you for remembering that!”

                “Since you like my ‘old man tactics’, how about a picnic in the park? For our date tomorrow, at twelve thirty?” Steve inquired as he hoped it wasn’t too simple, he also thought that it would be a place Greg wouldn’t visit too often.

                “That is such a 1960’s move, and I’m into it. I know I don’t look like an outdoorsy type, but I like the park. Don’t let my delicateness fool you.” Tony said cheerfully as he elegantly ran his fingers through his short coco brown hair, making his topaz earring jingle.

                “I know, babe. Besides, it was the first place we saw each other.”

                “You were drawing and I was reading, only for a little while. That’s when you rescued me.”

                “I would do it over again.”

                “I feel so safe knowing that I have a man like you defending me.”

                “Just want to make sure no one bothers you, you can use a break from that.”

                “Would be nice, at least for tomorrow it’ll be the two of us. I’ll make our lunch.”

                “That’s a lot of responsibility to take; shouldn’t I be the one—?” Steve replied with disbelief.

                “Hon, let’s face it, you don’t really know how to cook. Besides, I will be so happy to do this for us. This is what you can do; you can bring the blanket, so that way you can protect my ass from getting grass stains.” Tony explicated casually with his lovely smile lingering, hearing Steve snicker from the information.

                “Okay, I can do that, anything to keep that sweet ass of yours safe.” Steve mentioned impulsively, wondering afterward if he said something wrong that would make Tony uncomfortable.

                “Ha ha, thanks for noticing how amazing it is. So, you’ve been staring at it, haven’t you?”

                “Well, you know, it happens to be there—and other things—” Steve was getting flustered since he was constantly guilty of examining his crush’s womanly parts.

                “Hey, nothing wrong with a little looksee here and there.”

                “So, you’re not offended?”

                “Why would I be? Let’s me know that I’m doing a good job in dolling up, just the way you like it.”

                “Then, I’m excited what you will be wearing tomorrow.”

                “Oh, you’ll see! Just make sure to bring your inhaler! Bye bye!”

Tony hung up, making Steve dazed and limply settled the phone back on its stand. He still had a silly grin on his face, contemplating on the words that were exchanged. Steve found it difficult now to go to sleep, since his spirits were stirred with eagerness and with longing. However, he knew he had to rest for the promising event.

 

                By the next day, it was eleven sixteen in the late morning. Tony finished preparing the food for the second date in his own apartment, since he didn’t want to be seen by his family. He packed everything in a large woven picnic basket, and zoomed into his bedroom. The brunette did a couple minor fix-ups with his appearance in front of a vanity mirror. Tony has on an airy cherry red dress, decorated with white polka dots. The hem of the skirt has a ruffled flounce that was a bit above his knees, it was a sweetheart style with spaghetti straps over his smooth bare shoulders. His long pretty legs were covered with raven black satin stockings, with the laced bands pausing around his buttery thighs. The bright high heels matched his summer frock, as his both of his forearms were cluttered with jingling bracelets; his dangling earrings were rhinestone tassels. He heard a dinging sound from his cell phone; he swiped it from the top of his nightstand. There was a text message from Wanda Maximoff.

_Wanda: “Hey Tony, do you want to hang with me and the girls?”_

_Tony: “Sure, but only for a little bit. Where do you wanna meet up?”_

_Wanda: “We’re at the mall, in the food court. See you there!”_

Tony decided to spend some time with his companions, since his date doesn’t start until twelve thirty in the afternoon. He grabbed his purse with his belongings in it and the handcrafted basket; he headed over to his destination. The twenty- three year old eventually walked into the large establishment with many floors containing countless shops, hearing the bustling of the crowds, and different music. He took the escalator to the third floor to go over to the mini restaurants and food chains. Tony was soon approached by all of his female friends who welcomed him ecstatically with hugs.

                “Hi Tones, how did your first date go?” Janet Van Dyne didn’t waste a second to ask about the incident, the others were very curious about it as well.

                “Good! We’re already gonna have our second date today.” Tony answered merrily as some of them piped up noises of concern.

                “Wait, is it supposed to happen now? Are we keeping you from Steve—?” Pepper probed with anxiety as she and the other girls were worried that they made Tony miss the occasion.

                “Relax guys; I’m seeing him later, got some time to kill.”

                “Speaking of ‘kill’, did Greg grill you about Friday night?” Gamora queried as she crossed her strong arms, with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

                “He wouldn’t stop squawking at me, he didn’t believe a word from Jess.”

                “Why would he believe me anyway? He always finds me untrustworthy, just because I called him ‘an annoying asshole’ since day one.” Jessica shrugged her shoulders without care; she and Greg have detested one another since the beginning.

                “He’s got nothing to prove that I wasn’t in ‘The Red Room’, so he’s stuck looking like an idiot in front of our parents.”

                “Well, good news is that he doesn’t know that you were with Steve. I can only imagine what kind of scandal he’ll make if he knew.” Wanda uttered an interesting remark; she blew a weighty sigh when she thought about Pietro’s aggressive personality towards Vision.

                “It makes me sick just thinking about it—where’s Pietro anyway?”

                “Oh, since I’m here with you guys, he’s hanging out with Greg.”

                “One world, two hot heads.” Gamora simply said with a snort, as everyone is aware of their bonds of friendship.

                “Great, they can keep each other busy. Last thing I want is Greg looking for me like some angry ex-boyfriend.”

                “For outwitting Greg and for a second date with Steve, this calls for a celebration! Let’s get some drinks.” Janet announced elatedly as everyone agreed.

                “There’s a poor unsuspecting soul working the smoothie stand. Okay, Tony, go work your stuff.” Jessica pushed him, making him tumble forward with a squeal.

                “Not this again! Stop pimping me out!” Tony barked out of frustration as he stomped his foot on the tile ground.

                “Jess, none of us are broke, what is wrong with each of us paying—?” Pepper buried her freckled face against her palm; she and Wanda were once again feeling sorry for Tony.

                “I prefer working the system—all right, Tones, show off the girls!”

                “I don’t know if you’re worse drunk or sober.”

                “Look Tony, you have to admit, none of us have your bust size.” Janet added more fuel into the fire, making a curved motion with her hands to emphasize Tony’s ample chest.

The brunette accepted with hesitance, only to quiet down Jessica’s rantings and pressure. He gave his purse and basket to Gamora, who is confident in keeping his possessions secured. Tony exhaled a profound breath, perched his manicured hands on his tasty hips, and strutted towards the area of business. The employee glanced up from cleaning the indigo counter, immediately noting Tony’s glorious presence. He flung the towel back once Tony stopped in front of him with that mesmeric smirk on his attractive visage.

                “What would you like?” The worker almost stuttered as he somewhat reminded Tony of the bartender in ‘The Red Room’.

                “I would like five smoothies, one of peach, blueberry, strawberry-banana, raspberry, and mango.” Tony said effortlessly as he took his typically positon of bending forward, letting his arms rest on the slick top.

                “Anything else?” He was already falling for the trap, he licked his dry mouth when seeing the large mounds of Tony’s breasts cuddle together, seeing the soft shadowy lace from Tony’s undergarment.

                “Yeah, and lots of whip cream on each of them.” Tony’s voice sounded velvety as he fiddled with the right straps of his own gown and bra, the man’s eyes were watching the action.

                “You got it,”

The male used various blenders to get the requests in, once the mixtures were done, he poured the diverse contents into medium sized plastic cups. He got a can of whip cream and spouted each fruity concoction with the sweet tasting fluff. The last thing that was added was a straw for each; he placed all the blends onto a light tray.

                “This is all for the total of—“He was about to tell the full amount of payment, but was interjected when Tony made a satisfied cry.

                “How perfect!”

Tony seized the blueberry smoothie and gently pecked the tip of the froth with his riveting rubicund red lips. The man could feel himself quake with arousal when he saw Tony lick off the white substance from the corners of his mouth, faking a gratifying moan.

                “What do you think?” He could feel tightness on the front of his trousers, being physically attracted to the mechanic.

                “Mmm, you know how to work your stuff.” Tony dipped his index finger into the beverage, and then sucked the digit that was coated with whipped cream. “I can’t get enough of it.”

                “I do, especially for a girl like you.”

                “Is that a fact?”

                “I know how to treat someone as beautiful as you.” He leaned over for their miens to be a few inches away from one another.

Tony has heard of these pick-up lines before, he thought how men these days are very unoriginal and boring. To him, Steve has been the only person who knows how to speak amorously and make him shudder with delight.

                “Is that right? How so?”

                “I would make sweet love to you every day, you would be begging for more.”

                “I don’t think you can handle me.” Tony whispered with false seduction as his balmy breath streaked the male’s flush cheeks.

                “I can. How about we see each other a little more? So I can show you.”

The man slowly moved forward to try to capture Tony’s full rosy lips as his palm slowly clamped onto Tony’s wrist. However, the brunette drew back and slipped out of the hold. He carried the platter with the smoothies.

                “Thanks for the drinks.”

The twenty-three year old left the employee breathless and shaken by the experience, Tony was relieved that it was over. He trotted to his gal pals who thanked him for the free smoothies, each taking their drinks. Tony flung the wide plate on top of a shelf above the trashcans; Gamora returned his items to him.

                “No more doing favors like this from me. I don’t wanna do this when I’m dating Steve.” Tony sipped his beverage out of aggravation.

                “Is he that much of a jealous type? I’m sure he’ll get that you do this out of charity.” Jessica said carelessly as she shoved her left hand into her leather jacket.

                “Charity? Far from it, moochers!”

                “Since you like this guy so much, can we take a peek of what he looks like?” Janet inquired with intrigue; she only knew the sound of Steve’s voice.

                “Yeah, do you have a photo? Or, you can take us to go see him.” Gamora suggested as inquisitiveness was also gnawing on her thoughts.

                “Nope, I’ll introduce all of you to him when I’m good and ready. Besides, he wouldn’t go for that idea right now.”

                “Pepper and I understand—oh, you should probably get going. You don’t want to keep Steve waiting.” Wanda commented as she glimpsed at her watch.

                “Nice to know who my real friends are! All right, I’m off.” Tony quickly finished his blue drink and threw the void container into the bin.

                “You must have made quite the impression on that smoothie guy, because he’s coming this way.” Pepper warned with incredulity, Tony made a face palm and mumbled a vexed groan.

                “Hey, I didn’t get your name.” The worker advanced towards Tony, analyzing those exquisite crystallized shards of his hazel brown irises.

                “I like to be a bit of a mystery, that’s all.” Tony outlined a false smile, noting how the man’s black pupils were dilating.

                “It makes me want to find out more about you. I have to at least try,” The male took out a small piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Tony. “Here’s my number, hit me up sometime.”

Tony refused to say a single word. Once the man turned to walk away, Tony immediately ripped it in shreds and sprinkled the fragments into the garbage. The brunette crinkled an expression of disgust, as he bid a silent goodbye to his companions, not wanting to create any attention for him to come back. He escaped the scene so he would not be followed by the persistent suitor, and to not engage anymore interactions with him. The mechanic rapidly exit out of the commercial establishment, and headed towards Central Park.

 

                As Tony was traveling towards the public estate, Steve Rogers was visiting the university that he currently attends. The final exams were coming soon and he was picking up a study guide from his statistics class. He crammed the sheets into his messenger bag and continued to carry the rolled up blanket he bought for the picnic with Tony. Steve got out and stood near the doorframe when he saw how the classroom across the hallway was being cleaned out and replaced with new furniture. He was bewildered by the sight, since it is the British Literature course that he has signed up for next quarter. Steve began to eavesdrop on a discussion between two teachers, he managed to hear that the professor for the seminar will be retiring, and the school has hired a new young instructor to take over. The blond wondered who it could be, but he was aware that he has to wait until the destined day. Despite the change, it did not deter Steve from abandoning the college site and onto the streets of New York. All he cared about was going on his second date with Tony, so he jogged on the blistering asphalt with his heart hammering harshly. Once he arrived at the verdant greenery of the peaceful park, Steve took out his inhaler and eased his quivering lungs.

He strolled across the gravel pathways and passed by the stationary benches. Steve felt his bloodstream swim hurriedly and oxygen was beginning to diminish. He saw Tony patiently standing underneath the shade of a lofty evergreen tree, taking shelter under the elongated branches and glossy leaves from the blazing sunshine. Steve automatically bit his bottom lip when seeing Tony appear so gorgeous in that festive red dress and the sateen ink black nylons, posing stylishly in those gleaming high heels. The artist scurried up to his beloved crush, who was very thrilled to see him.

                “Did I keep you waiting for too long? Sorry if I did.” Steve apologized as he dropped his backpack near the roots of the tree, he flicked the cloth he was holding, and spread it across the lawn.

                “Not at all!” Tony stated exultantly as he and Steve sat down on the sheet, with the wooden basket being unclipped and opened up.

                “I was just getting my study guide for math.” Steve got out his sketchpad and briefly showed the papers to Tony.

                “Right and I remember that you said that I can help you study for it. Honestly, I can do this in my sleep.” Tony scanned the practice problems, wishing he had a pencil to write down the solutions and construct graphs.

                “I did say that. It bums me out that I can’t take you out on a date when finals are coming.”

                “Oh don’t be so down, we can make it a study date. It’s not like a regular date, but it’s still something.”

                “When you put it that way, it sounds nice.”

                “Once tests are over, then we can get back to it.”

                “You always seem to know what to say, I don’t feel so bad anymore.” Steve responded genuinely as he watched how Tony was retrieving diverse dishes from the handcrafted basket.

                “As you learned, I know how to find the good in a bad situation,” Tony formed a jovial smile and scattered various foods for them to partake. “Come on, eat up, and let’s have a great time.”

Steve listened to Tony’s counsel and cast away all his concerns and displeasures. They shared the delicious feast of pasta salad, seedless watermelon, fresh lemonade, soda, layered sandwiches, deviled eggs, baked brownies, cherries, and grapes. The two were enjoying the appetizing meals and each other’s company. Tony paid attention to Steve telling him stories of growing up in Brooklyn; the topic fascinated the brunette and invoked many sentiments within. He was so upset and dejected when he heard Steve talk about how countless women in his life ignored him for his size; they never found him to be good-looking. Tony couldn’t fathom for this to be the truth, since he views Steve in such high regard.

                “I gave up on love a long time ago, didn’t think it was for me. If you wanna get the girl, you gotta be tall and have muscles. So for someone like me, that was unreachable.” Steve clarified with austerity as he supped up a can of Sprite.

                “Do you still believe that now?” Tony enquired mildly as he quirked a tiny smile, putting down the tough skin of the triangular watermelon he just finished.

                “No, it’s because of you I don’t anymore. I finally found love, and it’s you. Now, that’s something I don’t want to give up, I have something to fight for.” Steve put aside his beverage and gently cupped Tony’s warm cheek; Tony closed his spell-bounding eyes and rubbed against the heated palm.

                “You got me. You got the girl, just by being you.”

Tony’s eyes opened for his long jet black lashes to unfurl and for his honey brown irises to sparkle. Steve tilted forward on his knees and kissed Tony with a sense of desperation and ecstasy. Tony completely surrendered with his right wrist being clutched by Steve’s burning fingers. The brunette’s heart beat was thrashing wildly when he continued to replay Steve’s recent words in his mind, feeling so beautiful and cherished. Steve’s sizzling contact became deeper and voracious, their maws and tongues being entwined in a damp dance. Tony was slowly sinking to the ground, Steve was rising above as his right hand snaked downward to roughly grip onto the flank of Tony’s fit abdomen. Both of them heard the loud squelch of their puffy lips separating and locking consistently. The twenty-three year old withdrew with unwillingness and saw Steve’s stormy blue eyes gaze at him with a strong fondness. Steve shifted his scrutiny towards Tony’s impeccable naked shoulders. He was easily excited when seeing Tony’s thin strips of his gown loosely fall to the sides, emphasizing the dark straps and tiny bows of his bra. As Steve was distracted by the beatific display, Tony peeked over at a distance since something caught his attention. He had a bit of difficulty in swallowing, feeling a lump in his throat when he saw Gregory Stark and Pietro Maximoff trudging towards their direction.

With the same swiftness and preparation, he rose up and rapidly pulled Steve up. Once again, the blond was muddled by Tony’s frantic disposition. Steve was quickly tugged away for the both of them to hide behind the large tree trunk. Tony pressed his back onto the bark and embraced Steve firmly. The artist did not complain one bit by the position, since his flustered face was being smothered underneath the large swell of Tony’s perky corpulent breasts. Steve thought that perhaps Tony wanted to go a step further and have a messy make-out session. The notion appealed and aroused the older man, so he seized Tony’s nicely sloped hips, and splattered a couple of fluttery smooches near Tony’s under bust.

                “Ah Steve—hold up—“Tony whispered quietly, he appreciated Steve’s fervor and spontaneous nature, but he didn’t want them to get into any complications with Greg.

                “What’s the matter? Isn’t this what you want?” Steve asked with ambiguity as the shade of embarrassment was beginning to creep around the nape of his neck.

                “My brother is here. Shh.”

                “Is this gonna be a thing now, Greg showing up wherever we are? I wish he would leave us the fuck alone.”

They both became silent when they detected the trace of feet crunching the grass blades, they didn’t dare take a look. Greg and Pietro passed by the picnic set-up by a little bit, enough for Steve and Tony to overhear on their rantings.

                “I swear, something fishy is going on with Tony. He’s been going out more than usual, and he’s been so damn cranky with me.” Greg whined with a mad huff as he kicked a rock.

                “Sounds exactly like Wanda when she first started dating that dumb fucker. Geez, which was hell for me.” Pietro grumbled as he examined the torn nimbus clouds on the vast sky.

                “Are you saying that Tony could be dating some dip-shit?”

                “I’m not outright saying he is, but it could happen.”

                “Makes me wanna throw up of some jackass touching him all over the place—it can’t happen—“

                “Let’s look at the numbers; there are a lot of douches who get hard-ons for your brother. There is bound to be one that’ll snag him.”

                “Tony is stupid, but not that stupid to fall for any guy’s antics. He’s turn them all away so far.”

                “What about that Rogers guy that you told me before? Is he still hanging around him?”

                “I don’t know, Tony doesn’t talk about him much.” Greg furrowed his light eyebrows as he had this sudden paranoia reawaken in his core.

                “For all we know, Rogers can be taking Tony right under our noses—” Pietro continued to add more gasoline into the flames as he flicked his snowy bangs away from his glowing blue-green eyes.

                “Shut up right now! I don’t wanna hear that! Over my dead body!”

                “The possibilities are endless. So keep an eye on little Anthony, he could slip right out of your reach.”

                “Your theory better be fucking wrong, because no one dates my baby brother.”

The both of them loomed away to go buy something to eat at one of the cafes. Once they vanished, Steve and Tony popped out of their secret spot, breathing out of respite. They sat back down on the checkered sheet.

                “Greg has gone bat shit crazy.” Steve commented as he was rattled by the details of that specific dialogue.

                “Yeah, now Pietro has gotten into his head, but he’s right. We are going out.”

                “We just have to continue being careful. I told you before; I’m not giving you up, not even to your brother.”

                “Oh I feel so safe with you, what a man you are!” Tony complimented with a high squeal as he hugged Steve to have them press cheek-to-cheek, muttering a mellifluous purr.

                “I’ll always keep you safe, I promise.” Steve turned his head a bit to print a soothing kiss on Tony’s divine visage.

 

After a few minutes, Tony tidied up the area by tucking away the empty containers into the basket. He decided to take the moment to lay down flat on his back to rest. The brunette closed his striking eyes and felt the invigorating breeze stroke his perfect flesh. Steve instantly became inspired and transfixed by the sight that he snatched his drawing pad and his utensils. The twenty-five year old began to sketch to capture Tony’s beguiling image. Nothing could break Steve’s concentration. The lead of his pencil outlined the enticing hills of Tony’s velvety breasts. The curvatures of those long tantalizing legs were accentuated by the silk tights and the laced hems wrapped around the alluring thighs. It appeared so inviting and naughty. Steve placed his materials aside after he successfully got the majority of the picture done. The blond gingerly caressed Tony’s right calf, feeling and hearing the slight rustle from the stocking.

                “How does it feel?” Tony asked with no warning as his eyelids remained shut, but his plush strawberry red lips were arched into a compelling smile.

                “Uh, I didn’t think you would notice.” Steve retreated his aching fingers with a wince.

                “Little hard not to. So, you didn’t answer my question.”

                “I’m not gonna deny it, its fucking fantastic.”

                “Glad my legs can be a service to you.” Tony flicked up one sharply, making the folds of his dress skate lower to only conceal his frilly panties.

                “You know, Tony. You’re gonna murder me one day by the things you do.” Steve subtly wet his own dry lips, checking that his pulse has increased momentously.

                “At least you’ll die happy, ha ha!”

                “Ha, more than you know.”

 

They spent about half an hour more with one another before concluding the date. Tony explicated that he planned to go to his parents’ house to decrease Greg’s doubts and rage. Steve comprehended and agreed that it was a smart tactic. The duo collected their possessions and left Central Park with more precious memories in tacked. Steve walked Tony to his apartment like a true gentleman; they paused in front of the double doors that led to the lobby.

                “This went a little smoother than the first date.” Steve stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

                “Look at you, finally seeing the silver lining in things.” Tony giggled infectiously as he carried his pricy purse and basket.

                “Still trying, but I’m happy we were together.”

                “Me too. Whoo, I’m still trying to get my heart to slow down. I can’t when I keep thinking that you told me that you found love in me. You can call me a sap, but that got me good.” Tony massaged his own sternum, feeling the incessant thumping as his eye sockets were a little watery.

                “I meant every word, that isn’t something I would lie about.” Steve stretched a congenial smile as he could only think about how pure and magnificent Tony is.

Tony nodded with contentment as he began to unfasten one of the unique bracelets from his left forearm. Steve was puzzled at first, but soon Tony gently cradled his hand. The mechanic perched the accessory on the center of Steve’s palm. It was a cute piece of jewelry; it was a rosy silver color with individual jangling charms of Calculus symbols like the infinity sign, limit, derivatives, integrals, etc. There were also letters that spelled out: T.O.N.Y.

                “I want you to have my favorite bracelet, so you know that you are holding me close.”

                “I won’t let anything happen to it, I’ll always have it with me. Thank you.” Steve clasped his hand shut and securely held it in his grapple. It was the most treasured item he has ever received; he had a fragment of Tony to cling onto.

                “I know you will. Thanks for today.” Tony bended forward as he combed away the stray wisps of golden hair from Steve’s left eye with his lengthy fingernails.

                “I’ll call you later, okay?” Steve cosseted near Tony’s jawline, feeling the brunette’s tassel earring swing and brush against his skin.

                “I’ll wait for you, handsome.”

Steve finalized their time with a farewell kiss, their lips twisted and meshed, sensitive to feel the other’s heat. Tony moved back, seeing a couple threads of saliva connecting their mouths snapped. He shyly stared at the artist with his front teeth biting his own bottom lip with coyness. Steve found Tony’s expression to be very glamorous, especially seeing a pink blush powdered upon his cheeks. Tony stood upright, waving goodbye to Steve, and disappeared into the huge building. Before Steve headed to ‘The Bifrost’ bar to get a quick drink, he studied the shimmering bangle in his hand. He touched the four letters that made up Tony’s name and took a profound breath. _I’m meant to be with Tony, he’s what I’ve been waiting for…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until chapter 11!


	11. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a surprise visit, as Steve becomes more possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer chapter!

                 It was the late afternoon, and Steve Rogers entered the lively establishment of ‘The Bifrost Bar’. He crossed over to the extensive slick countertop in a heavy daze, limply seating himself on a dark stool. Steve didn’t even feel his messenger bag slide off of his bony shoulder and splat underneath his feet. The twenty-five year old continued to examine Tony’s glittering bracelet that was nestled on his palm, slowly thumbing through the individual charms, and hearing them chime musically. Steve still had a jolly smile plastered on his face, as he felt honored to possess such a vital trinket. Tony must really trust him to give away such a keepsake. Nothing deterred Steve from focusing on the memorable gift; he ignored the noisy volumes from television sets and frivolous chatter among customers. Steve didn’t even notice Thor Odinson getting out of the backroom and take his position behind the bar stand. Thor was a bit perplexed by Steve’s silence and insistence of looking at a random piece of jewelry. The curious owner wordlessly reached out for ‘Midgardian Ale’, he twisted the cap off, and scooted it towards Steve. He was a little amused of seeing Steve taking the quartz bottle with his free hand, and took a couple of swigs from it. Thor wanted to know the story behind the mysterious treasure.

                “What ails you, Steven? What secret lies in that bangle?” Thor inquired kindly as he saw how Steve snapped out of his trance, glancing at the bartender.

                “This is Tony’s bracelet. He wanted me to have it, to remember him.” Steve answered absentmindedly as the intertwined chains gleamed under the sun’s rays.

                “How magnanimous of him—quite similar how a maiden would offer a heartfelt token to her lover.”

                “Exactly, nice to know I’m not the only one thinking like an old geezer.”

                “There is no shame to have romantic notions of you and Mr. Stark. In fact, it seems to show your true persona.”

                “What does that entail?”

                “Anthony has been transforming you, helping you bring out the real Steve Rogers into the world—the man you want to become.” Thor explained eloquently as he got out a glass cup and poured some strong whiskey into it.

                “I wouldn’t doubt that. For some reason, even when I’m sarcastic or mean, Tony is okay with it—actually he laughs and understands me. Everyone takes what I say the wrong way, but not him.” Steve mentioned with realization as he watched how Thor gave the rustic beverage to another patron.

                “Then it is indisputable, Mr. Stark is—as people would say, your ‘ideal match’.”

Thor nodded cheerfully as he moved to a different station to fill out drink orders for other clients. Steve chugged down half of his beer, tasting its peculiar flavor, and feeling it tingle down his throat. He took his companion’s speech into consideration, thinking that he is absolutely correct. Tony’s accessory sparkled, the weak lights reflected off of Steve’s azure blue eyes. _So maybe this isn’t an accident, or dumb luck. I have a chance to finally get what I want_ …

 

                Meanwhile, as Steve was encouraged and merry, Tony Stark was at his parents’ household to handle damage control. He managed to drop off the picnic basket at his own residence. Greg’s wrath and paranoia had decreased dramatically when his younger twin arrived. He was still a little panicky of Pietro Maximoff’s theory of Tony going on undisclosed dates, especially ones that involve with Steve. However, it was a positive sign that his brother is physically present, and not out on the streets of New York. Howard and Maria left the house to run a few errands, which meant that Greg and Tony were alone together. Greg was in the living room, sitting on the indigo couch, and watching the blaring screen of the TV. Tony came out of the kitchen and gave Greg a sandwich he made. The white bread cushioned the slab of ham, slices of Havarti cheese, tomatoes, pickles, jalapeños, black olives, leafy spinach, and extra spicy mustard. Greg accepted the fresh lunch and thanked Tony for it, he began taking large bites. Tony sat next to him, smoothing out the red skirt of his polka dotted dress. The yellow haired Stark managed to consume more than half of the dish.

                “What were you doing earlier?” Greg didn’t waste a second to pry into Tony’s private life, as he shifted his penetrating blue eyes towards his sibling.

                “I was at the mall with the girls; we just talked and had smoothies.” Tony responded with no hesitation, as his arms crossed underneath the soft weight of his supple breasts.

                “And?”

                “And what?”

                “You’re leaving out some details.”

                “I’m sparing you from that. Do you want me to tell you how we browsed through Victoria’s Secret for hours? Of how there is a new stock of lingerie that looks so sexy on me—“

                “Ugh god, never put the words ‘me’ and ‘sexy’ together.” Greg regretted on the interrogation, since he had no desire to imagine his sweet petite twin in erotic clothing.

                “Oh I’ll make sure of that. You’re anything but ‘sexy’—“Tony replied with a teasing smirk as he could not resist mocking Greg.

                “That’s not what I meant! Shit, I can never have a normal conversation with you.”

                “No, you just can’t win against me.”

                “You wish—“Greg began as he was about to banter with Tony, but he was interrupted when they heard a ring from their doorbell.

                “Are you expecting anyone?”

                “Nah, what about you?”

                “Can’t be mom and dad, they didn’t forget their key.” Tony mentioned reasonably as he rose from his seat and trotted over to the entry.

Tony unlocked the front door and opened it; he immediately unshackled an ear-splitting shriek. Greg was greatly disturbed and frightened by Tony’s loud scream. He jumped over the couch and zoomed straight towards Tony to act as a human shield. However, it was unnecessary. The pretty brunette started squealing out of exhilaration as he welcomed a familiar person into his arms. This nameless visitor is intersex and the same height like Tony. He has feathery dark brown hair that flowed down to the nape of his neck, with a nice flounce of fluffy strands swooping above his forehead. The stranger’s pleasing lips were painted with a candy pink shade and lightly glossed with glitter, the bright eyeshadow matched with the flashy lipstick. He wore a short navy blue dress with floral embroidery; the sleeves are transparent, as there was a black band around his waist. His skin tight leggings stressed the exquisite lines of his hairless legs; his high heeled pumps were a round toe style with images of crimson roses decorated on the back.

                “Anthony Stark, it has been so long!” The attractive effeminate male commented with an adorable British accent.

                “What are you doing here, Charles? I thought you moved back to England?” Tony asked with an obvious eagerness, as they both held each other’s hands and jumped up and down.

                “I did, but I received an amazing opportunity here in New York. So, I will be living in the city! Besides, I missed you.”

Charles Xavier was an exchanged student in the past; he stayed in the United States for years, and journeyed back to his homeland after graduating from college. He and Tony had been very close friends since high school, and were roommates during their time at MIT.

                “Aw, I missed you too! I have my own place now, how did you know I would be here?”

                “I used to come over here all the time back in the day, and I figured Gregory has confined you to this place. Some things have never changed, have they?” Charles snickered humorously as his left eyebrow arched in a crafty manner towards Greg.

                “You’re still annoying as ever.” Greg merely stated as he rolled his eyes, he kicked the door closed.

                “You shouldn’t be mad at me, dearie. Just because you had a crush on me and that I never went out with you, does not mean you should be so hostile with me.”

                “Who said I ever had a crush on you? Don’t be so damn delusional.”

                “Well, you will have to get over me, because I am officially off the market.” Charles teasingly slid his index finger underneath Greg’s chin, letting his long nail lightly scrape him.

                “Oh my god, Charles! Who is it?” Tony queried with anticipation as Greg roughly pushed Charles's slim fingers away from him.

                “Anthony, sweetie, can we go somewhere else to discuss this? I am afraid of hurting your brother’s feelings, I am sure he doesn’t want to hear about the man who took me away.”

                “Of course! I know this awesome place to chill in.”

                “I was never in love with you! Are you that stupid to not register that in your head?!” Greg shouted out with frustration as he was developing a migraine.

                “Come on, Charles. We’ll leave him to explode into tiny pieces.” Tony finalized with an amused chuckle, he quickly snatched his purse that was hanging on the coat rack, and grabbed his buddy’s hand.

                “Kisses, Gregory.” Charles concluded with an evil leer as he jokingly blew a conniving kiss towards the blond’s direction.

 

Greg groaned with vexation and buried his mien into his palm, Charles and Tony bolted out of the Stark domain and voyaged into the outside world. This did not grant Greg the chance to rebuke Tony, and to order him to remain in the house. After thirty- two minutes’ worth of traveling, Tony took Charles to ‘The Bifrost Bar’ to get him a little more acquainted with the best areas to relax. Both of them strolled into the building, dodging the interested men who were approaching them and requesting their phone numbers. They were able to find two open spots in front of the countertop; they sat next to one another on the obscure colored stools. About sixty seconds later, Thor Odinson popped out of the breakroom, and fixed his nametag that is pinned onto his black T-shirt. The sturdy older male stretched out an ebullient grin and walked over to welcome Tony.

                “It is so good to see you again, Mr. Stark. I see you have someone here with you.” Thor greeted cordially as Tony could not resist giggling when Thor proceeded to grasp his hand and kiss his knuckles.

                “He’s a friend from my high school and college days.” Tony explained as he perched his handbag onto the sheen table.

                “Charles Xavier, it’s a pleasure to meet you. My, what a strong looking man you are.” Charles purred like a domestic cat as he reached out and slightly squeezed Thor’s bicep.

                “Thank you, Mr. Xavier for the compliment.”

                “Don’t take him too seriously, he’s already got a boyfriend—so I heard.” Tony responded with a snigger as he crossed his long pearly legs.

                “I do have one, but I can still acknowledge another man’s looks.”

                “I appreciate it—what can I get the two of you?” Thor was unfazed by the incident; he was acting his same cheerful self.

                “A ‘Bellini’, please and thank you.”

                “I can go for a ‘Sea Breeze’, big boy.” Charles remarked with an impish glint from his iridescent blue irises, as he playfully tugged the cut sleeve of Thor’s shirt.

                “I will be sure to perfect them; I’ll be with you shortly, ladies.” Thor nodded delightedly as he moved to a separate station to concoct the alcoholic beverages.

                “You’re still such a flirt, even when you have a man of your own—who is it by the way?” Tony’s lovely smile never faded from his beguiling visage, filled with an innocent curiosity.

                “A Jewish man I met back in England, his name is Erik Lehnsherr.” Charles uttered a dreamy sigh as he cupped his warm right cheek with his palm.

                “How did you guys get together?”

                “It’s a very long story; I rather tell you all about it when we have more time. I’m sure Gregory would want you home before the night falls.”

                “Ugh, I wanted to know! You better promise me that you’ll tell me every single detail of it next time.”

                “Oh I swear it, cupcake. It wasn’t a typical ‘falling in love’ story.”

                “Here are your drinks!”

Thor returned and placed two tall crystal glasses in front of the sassy brunettes. Charles’s ‘Sea Breeze’ order looked colorful and was made out of grapefruit and cranberry juice, vodka, and an ice and lime segment within the bottom. Tony’s ‘Bellini’ was simple, but elegant. It consists of peach puree and prosecco (a white wine from Italy).

                “Looks delicious as always, Thor.” Tony commented sincerely as he plucked the slice of peach from the rim of the glass and bit onto it.

                “I am enraptured by your words—ah, I just recalled something. I wanted to tell you that Mr. Rogers was here an hour ago.” Thor replied as he gave his prized customers a couple of napkins, Tony’s radiant hazel brown eyes instantly glimmered by the news.

                “Stevie was here?! Shoot, I missed him. It would have been nice to see him again, even though we just had our date earlier today.”

                “Who is this ‘Stevie’? Why didn’t you mention that you have a boyfriend too?” Charles’s beam grew wider and was overfilled with zeal as he took a few sips from his drink.

                “It’s still too early to call him my boyfriend; he’s an Irish-American I’ve been going out with.” Tony declared proudly as his cheeks began to blush into a cherry red.

                “I’m surprised that Gregory is okay with this—“

                “He is, only because he doesn’t know about it; I’ve been hiding this from him.”

                “You cheeky girl, having a romance behind your brother’s back!”

                “It’s the only way for me to have one; Greg isn’t exactly open-minded or subject to change. He never wants me to have a man.”

                “Well, you do have my support. We can even do a double date. I would love to take a peek of this Irishman.” Charles reassured gently as he patted the top of Tony’s hand.

                “Thanks. I’m hoping I can slowly introduce Steve to all of my friends, so he can be part of the crew.” Tony finished eating the piece of fruit, and began tasting the sweet flavor of his Bellini.

                “I’ve known you the longest, so I get to meet Steve first.”

                “I’m all for it, but I better see what he thinks. I don’t want him to get uncomfortable,” Tony heard an angry buzz from his phone; he removed it from his bag, and glanced at the screen. “Well, what do you know, it’s him—he did tell me that he’ll call me.”

                “Go on, answer it. I’ll just be a fly on the wall.” Charles coaxed as he tapped his lengthy cotton pink fingernails onto the surface.

                “Have you come back for more?” Tony pressed an icon to put the chat on ‘speaker’ mode, as his enthralling vocals strummed so melodically.

                “Yeah, which explains why you’re an addiction.” Steve’s voice was swathed with strength and valor, Charles thought it was quite masculine and captivating.

                “Mmm, I guess one dose of me is enough to peak your interest.”

                “I want to think this is a one-way trip—the point of no return.”

                “Oh, when you start talking like that I get the chills,” Tony murmured a gratifying moan as he felt his entire body shiver out of delight. “Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Rogers?”

                “There is one thing; will you come over to my apartment on Wednesday?” Steve exhaled a deep breath out of satisfaction when hearing the suggestive statement.

                “You’ll be needing my services, won’t you?”

                “I will be, since you offered to help me before. How does three o’clock sound to you? We’ll study alone, just us.”

                “You’re on; hon. There was no way for me to say no to that.”

                “Good, and wear something sexy. It’ll help with my concentration.”

                “Ha ha! If you really think it would, then I’ll make sure of it. I might be too much of a distraction though.” Tony giggled noisily of the command as Charles could feel his own lips slowly arch into a shrewd grin.

                “It doesn’t matter; all I know is that I just have to have you near me.” Steve confessed candidly and with certainty. It caused Tony to slowly massage his own sternum, feeling his heart rattle beneath the bones.

                “Well, there is no other feeling in the world I can compare it to,” Tony’s voice was laced with softness and rectitude, his dazzling eyes of golden brown shards flickered. “I love being by your side.”

                “It feels so good to hear that…” Steve closed his sea blue eyes and formed an uplifting smile, treasuring Tony’s words.

                “I don’t mind if I have to remind you that I’m sticking with you, I’m not running anywhere else.”

                “Thanks Tony, I can always use the encouragement. For now, I can be a little happy for what I got.”

                “I’ll tell you this, it’s not wrong to go after what you want. Expand your dreams and go for it.”

                “Do you really believe that I can make the impossible happen?” Steve questioned almost quietly as he thought about his true yearning to have Tony as his girlfriend.

                “Sure I do, you just have to put some effort into it. You can do anything, Steve. You’re strong.”

                “It’s amazing to have someone who has a lot of faith in me. Then again, you never overlooked me like every girl has.”

                “Shallow women, that’s all they are. Just remember, they’re missing out, but I’m not! I’ll see you on Wednesday, sweetie.” Tony concluded the discussion with positivity and humor.

                “I’ll keep that in mind, bye kitten.” Steve chuckled with a nod, as he felt comforted by the chat.

Tony ended the exchange and placed his cell phone back in his purse. He took another swallow from his beverage; his lipstick lightly smudged the rim of the glass.

                “What a conversation, it sounds like something you would read from a novel.” Charles commented as he nabbed a straw from an accessible tray, and began swirling it in his drink. The ice cubes at the bottom clinked.

                “If Greg heard that, he would puke, and put Steve in the morgue. And possibly send me to a nunnery.” Tony said with a breezy sigh as he rubbed his temples.

                “Heaven forbid, your figure shouldn’t be covered by those dreadful tunics.”

                “I know, why would I wanna hide all this?!”

                “You and I both, not our style at all—oh, and I’ll be sure to keep mum about this. I would hate for Greg to rain on your parade, it’s not every day you meet a nice fellow.”

                “Thank you, Steve and I totally appreciate it.”

The two long-lost companions spent twenty more minutes in ‘The Bifrost Bar’, and they proceeded to pay their bill. They bid their farewells to Thor Odinson, who told them to visit him again soon. Charles escorted Tony back to the Stark home. Before he departed, he gave his new phone number to Tony. He clarified that he is currently staying at a hotel with Erik, since their possessions will arrive tomorrow from England. Charles mentioned that he and Erik will be busy for a whole week on moving and rearranging their new apartment. He will notify Tony when they are done with their business and have a free schedule. The two friends hugged one another, they were jovial of the fact that an ocean no longer separated them, and that they are in the same vicinity. Charles left to retire in the luxurious inn, as Tony went indoors with higher spirits.

 

                A few days later, it was finally Wednesday. It was two fifty in the afternoon, and Steve was nervously preparing for his private tutoring with Tony. He laid out his statistics textbook, study guides, lead pencils, graph papers, and a calculator. His inhaler was near the edge of the cluttered dining room table. He scanned through the materials, verifying that he got everything he needed. The twenty-five year old quickly watered the Golden Pothos plant, and zoomed straight to the door when he heard the bell echo. Steve instantly felt his facial features soften and his heart leaping in every direction, seeing that Tony is prompt by ten minutes. He slightly gaped out of awe and intrigue. Tony wore a tight slick dress with vertical stripes that are colored with black, purple, and white. The thin hemline cuddled around his supple thighs with the spaghetti straps upon his lovely naked shoulders. The brunette strode in with his usual graceful gait, as his obsidian high heels clanked tunefully.

                “I thought I should get here a little bit early.” Tony explicated with a charming smile as Steve closed the exit behind him.

                “Thanks for coming, I owe you one.” Steve remarked gratefully as he strayed a little far to watch the raunchy globes of Tony’s large butt vibrate with every step.

                “You don’t owe me anything, happy to help.”

                “You’re doing me a huge favor, since I suck at math.”

                “You just need some guidance that’s all, not everyone is wired to the same subject,”

Steve and Tony sat next to one another in front of the table. The brunette picked up a pencil and skimmed through the exercise problems. The artist was fascinated when he saw Tony write down all the solutions on the pages without using a device, clearly solving them in his head.

                “Okay, got all the answers down. Let’s see you try one out, I’ll go through it with you.” Tony announced as he wrote down the sample problem on a different sheet.

                “So, what are we doing?”

                “Here’s the situation: In one state, 52% of the voters are Republicans, and 48% are Democrats. In a second state, 47% of the voters are Republicans, and 53% are Democrats. Suppose a random sample of 100 voters is surveyed from each state. What is the probability that the survey will show a greater percentage of Republican voters in the second state than in the first state?”

                “This is already overwhelming…”

                “Don’t be scared, you just have to take it slow. The main objective is to find the probability. First off, we have to see if the sample size is big enough. Convert each percentage into a decimal: 0.52, 0. 48, 0.47, and 0.53. Multiply each decimal by a 100. So, are the samples big enough?”

                “Uh, let’s see—yeah, they are. I got 52, 48, 47, and 53.”

                “Good. Now, time to find the mean of the difference. So, subtract the first sample, which is 0.52 from the second sample, which is 0.47. What do you get?”

                “0.05. Is that right?”

                “Excellent! You are doing great! Next step is finding the standard deviation. Go ahead and multiply the first sample (0.52) and (0.48) divide it by 100, which is the random voter sample. Do the same for the second sample of (0.47) and (0.53).”

                “Not sure if it’s right, but I got 0.002496 and 0.002491.”

                “You’re on the right track, now add them together, and square it.”

                “It’s 0.004987, and then square it—so, 0.0706?”

                “See, you’re already getting the hang of this. I want you to subtract 0 from your mean (0.05), and divide it with the standard deviation (0.0706).”

The twenty-five year old followed Tony’s orders; he calculated the sum with two final steps. By using the normal distribution formula, he got 0.24, which is correct.

                “Wow, that wasn’t so bad.” Steve replied with astonishment, but Tony’s advice proved to be noteworthy.

                “If you take your time on it, it becomes common sense. I knew you had it in you.” Tony responded with pride as he playfully nudged Steve with his elbow.

                “I have a good teacher.”

                “That’s part of it—come on, let’s keep going.”

 

Tony has displayed himself to be an extraordinary instructor, his enthusiasm and knowledge for statistics improved Steve’s performance. By the time they tackled the thirty-eighth practice problem, Steve felt his mind dive into a dangerous abyss. Soon enough, his attention and desires were diverted from numbers and charts. Steve focused his energy on Tony’s physical appearance; he could not resist contemplating how beautiful the mechanic presents himself. The artist listened to those honeyed vocals, but he had a difficult time in processing the rambling words that were spilling out mathematical principles. Steve’s brain was beginning to clog up with dirty thoughts when his azure blue eyes glazed over to Tony’s healthy ample bosom. He felt a knot of spit form in his throat, making it tough to swallow. The blond examined how the big round breasts stretched the front of the taut gown, the spectacular cleavage cupped erotically, and bouncing lightly within the fabric. Steve felt a couple of droplets of sweat swim down his forehead when the right strip of the frock cascaded down to the side of Tony’s exposed shoulder. The twenty-five year old was getting more staggered and was at the point of not being able to breathe when he noticed that there wasn’t any sign of Tony donning on a bra. Steve’s mien flushed into a tomato red and he began to wheeze. His left eye twitched, and he grasped his heaving chest of an asthma attack. Tony paused from his chatter and was alarmed by the behavior, he swiftly snatched Steve’s inhaler from the table and gave it to its rightful owner. Steve engulfed a puff of oxygen and felt the air spread into his shriveling lungs, he groaned out of respite.

                “Hon, you okay? Gave me a scare there.” Tony inquired with worriment as he slightly ruffled through Steve’s messy golden hair with his lengthy fingernails.

                “Yeah, I just keep forgetting to use my inhaler. Damn asthma is acting up again.”

                “Make sure to keep using it, I wouldn’t want that to turn something more serious.”

Steve nodded his head as he was still burning with a precarious craving, despite trying to gain back his stability. Unfortunately, his vision lowered to analyze Tony’s bottom half. The blond was spellbound by the silky flesh of Tony’s exposed legs; they looked so pearly and sensual. Tony was occupied on sharing information about compound events. He made a high pitch squeal and jolted upward when he felt Steve’s hand smack on top of his right knee. The brunette did not expect the sudden action, he attempted to resume with the lecture, but he quaked when he felt Steve strengthen his grip on his kneecap.

                “Why’d you stop?” Steve enquired deviously as Tony gave him an astounded stare, as if he could not believe what he was hearing.

                “This. We’re supposed to study stats, not Biology.” Tony pointed at the abrupt gesture as he outlined a half-smile.

                “I could use a lesson on that. Tell me, what’s this part?”

The artist’s nimble fingers fumbled underneath Tony’s snug skirt, slithering upon the heated skin of the creamy thigh. Tony’s innocent fawn brown eyes slightly lowered, letting his long jet black lashes flutter delectably. He murmured a dulcet moan and lightly bit his own lush bottom lip, feeling the lewd palm caress the warm epidermis, precariously sinking downward in a circulatory motion.

                “Muscle wise, this is rectus femoris. If you’re talking about the skeletal system, it’s my femur.”

Tony steered Steve’s fingertips to press on the specific sectors, making him feel the bone and a portion of his quads. The blond cosseted the area with fervor; he pulled the hemline of Tony’s frock a few inches higher. Tony instantly moved his legs for the flanks of his knees to compress against one another, feeling Steve’s hand slide over to plunge in between his hot trembling thighs. Steve felt his limb being cradled and squished within the smooth provocative flesh.

                “You have very beautiful legs, Tony.” Steve whispered lecherously as he continued to knead the sensitive space with his eager digits.

                “Tell me something I don’t know, stud. You’ve been eye-humping them since our second date.” Tony replied with jest as he flung his head back with a wide smile, his starving tongue swiped his own upper lip.

                “They’re not the only ones I look at; you can’t accuse me of favoritism.”

                “Oh I’m sure you’re not biased, you give some loving to my boobs and ass too.”

                “I just love the way you look.” Steve acknowledged with self-assurance as his voice dropped an extra pitch to make him sound huskier.

The blond turned around on his chair and extended his right arm, he settled his hand upon Tony’s ribcage, and slowly tugged the mechanic to have him shift to his side. Steve sat up straight and pulled Tony lower to smooch him on the mouth. Tony parted his maw for Steve to slot in accurately, both felt their pleasure reawaken, and they were riding on a common emotion of passion. Tony began to shudder when he felt Steve’s sly fingers gently brush his under bust. He teasingly touched the rotund curve of Tony’s left breast, and making it slightly vibrate by thumbing it repeatedly. Steve was about to glide his greedy palm upward to grab some of the full boob, but his mission was interjected. They both heard a ring from Tony’s cell phone; Tony drew back rapidly, and took out his device from his purse.

                “Ugh, great, it’s the king of fools.” Tony mumbled with all of his zest being drained out.

                “You wanna remind me who that is?” Steve probed with puzzlement as he was quietening his irregular breathing.

                “Greg—I just need a minute with him.”

                “Sure…I guess…” Steve said with disappointment, as he was seething about the unwanted interjection, especially when he was in a cozy position with Tony a few seconds ago.

                “Did you call to warn that you sent out a SWAT team to search for me?” Tony asked with a huff as he flashed an apologetic expression towards Steve.

                “That’s not a bad idea actually—where the hell are you anyway?” Greg enquired as he was seated on their parents’ couch, he lifted his legs, and perched his feet on the coffee table.

                “You will be happy to hear that I’m at my apartment, didn’t feel like going out today.”

                “Wow, miracles do happen. So, it’s just you and the demon bird?”

                “Ollie! His name is Ollie, damn it! It’s not a hard name to remember!”

                “Why are you getting so worked up about that chicken?”

                “You obviously don’t know your animals. He’s a cockatiel, huge difference.”

                “I don’t care about his breed, I still fucking hate him!”

As Tony was defending his precious pet from his harsh twin, Steve was becoming more irked about Gregory. A terrible fury ignited within his core, and he was thirsty for some type of revenge. He officially ran out of patience with Greg, the very man who interferes in every crucial moment he spends with Tony. Steve thought that the best form of vengeance to inflict upon Greg is to be intimate with his baby brother. The twenty-five year old scooted close to Tony who was bantering with his older sibling; he started to press light kisses on the flank of Tony’s alluring neck. Tony was influenced by the act, his pretty smile returned. The brunette started to giggle infectiously, as Steve’s keen lips dampened and stroked his immaculate skin.

                “What are you laughing at?” Greg queried with distrust, as he sprang up from the furniture.

                “Ollie is tickling me, that’s all. He wants my attention.” Tony fibbed as he moved his unoccupied hand to rustle through the yellow strands of hair on the back of Steve’s head.

                “He’s got a jealousy issue—“

                “So do you, you both have something in common. Maybe you two aren’t so different.”

                “Never compare me to that little prick,”

Steve’s inner flame was growing an alarming rate that he pinched Tony’s tasty flesh in between his teeth; it earned him an erogenous cry from Tony. The odd noise made Greg wary; he was a tad concerned.

                “What was that?! You sounded too happy.” Greg was panicking since the uproar sounded like a tone of pleasure.

                “You’re hearing things. Besides, Ollie gave me his ball, it’s very cute.” Tony continued to lie as the spot on his throat stung a bit by the bite.

                “Whatever, Snow White, had enough about him. So, are you gonna come by later? Mom wants us all together to watch the soccer match tonight, Italy is playing.” Greg mentioned since the entire Stark family are fanatics of this specific sport.

                “Yeah, I’ll be there, gotta support the home team.” Tony nodded his head as he wasn’t one to miss a game.

                “All right, I’ll let pops and mom know. I’ll see you later.”

Tony ended the conversation and inserted his phone back into his handbag. Steve traveled back up and popped a cordial kiss on Tony’s plump crimson red lips, the twenty-three year old chuckled by the caring gesture.

                “What’s with you?” Tony inquired lightheartedly as he perked up his left eyebrow.

                “What about me? Do you have a problem with me showing you affection?” Steve countered with a fiery spirit, Tony instantly laughed in response instead of taking any offense.

                “I don’t have a problem with that. What made you do that when I was talking with Greg?”

                “Promise you won’t get mad?”

                “I promise. Okay, you heartbreaker, tell me.”

                “I was pissed off at your brother. I just had it already; he never gives us a moment’s peace. Call me selfish, but when you’re with me, I just want you to be mine alone. I know, I have issues on sharing.” Steve bluntly stated as he realized that he is developing a possessive streak.

                “So, you did all that to spite him?”

                “Mostly, but I really like you—“

                “You are such a bad boy. I knew it, right when I first saw you,” Tony said good-humorously as he flicked a flimsy hand. “Greg doesn’t own me, I own myself, and I choose to belong to you.”

                “Sometimes Tony, you are too understanding.”

                “Better than an uptight bitch who gets mad at every little thing.”

                “You’re right, I have it good, can’t complain.”

                “Exactly, besides, what Greg doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Tony winked at Steve as he rose from his chair and picked up his bag.

                “Yeah, I’ll be enjoying his baby brother.” Steve got up from his seat and placed his hands on Tony’s prominent hips and peered up at him.

                “Ha ha, you’re so bad!”

                “I happen to have a dark side—so…I guess you have to go?”

                “Yup, family time. I hope you learned a lot today—you did in Biology, but not so sure on stats.”

                “No I did, it seems easier now since you showed me a few tricks.”

                “Oh good, I wouldn’t want you to take your test, and have my legs or something be the first thing you think about.”

                “I wouldn’t know what to think first, since you have the whole package.” Steve commented as he felt Tony’s joints, and skated behind to touch his lower back.

                “Thanks, but please think about my body after the exam is over.”

                “I’ll try my best on it, same for the test.”

                “I wish you the best of luck. Let me know when you get your final grade, so we can have some fun.” Tony bent down to cup Steve’s right cheek, forcing the blond to release his grip on him.

                “I’ll make you proud,” Steve smooched Tony for their warm lips to collide and mesh. “Be safe out there, baby.”

                “That’s my man—bye, for now,” Tony withdrew with his riveting smirk remaining, he was about to walk out of the door, but Steve stopped him. “Need something else?”

                “I wanted to give these back to you.” Steve ran off to collect the washed out Tupperware from the kitchen; he came back, and returned the items to Tony.

                “Oh right, totally forgot about these. Thank you so much, honey!”

                “No, thanks for giving food to me and Sam.”

                “If you guys ever need a good home cook meal, let me know.”

                “That’s nice of you, I’m sure Sam will be all over that offer.”

                “Glad he likes my stuff. However, you’re the only one who will get dessert from me—I’m not talking about food.” Tony lowered himself and made a hush whisper, his cool breath upon Steve’s ear made the artist very aroused.

                “Then, that’s the only thing I would wanna eat.” Steve joined in the naughty dialogue as he grappled Tony’s wrist, compressing it tensely with his oceanic blue eyes stimulated with craving.

                “Mmm, keep coming back for more,” Tony finalized as he slowly licked Steve’s earlobe with his tongue. “I’ll keep giving in to you.”

Steve felt frozen as he watched how Tony’s smile endured, the mechanic spun around, letting his curvy waist sway fluidly, and let himself out of the household. The twenty-five year old sank down to his wobbly knees and felt that familiar pang of provocation erupt on the lower half of his body. _What a woman…!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!


	12. Close Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony work around Greg to avoid trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!

               After a few excruciating painful days of studying statistics and without being with Tony Stark, Steve woke up at seven o’clock in the morning to take his final exams. The quarter has ended and it was time for him to display his knowledge for his classes under the limitation of two hours. Steve would remember and memorize the tricks and formulas Tony taught him on Wednesday, attempting to cast away the pleasurable details of the mechanic’s flawless figure. The twenty-five year old wore his usual white dress shirt, black slacks, and dark suspenders. He packed his messenger bag with extra lead pencils and one calculator, since the device is permitted to only check one’s work. Steve proceeded to attach Tony’s treasured bracelet around the bottom strap of his backpack, feeling it would grant him luck. The blond already missed Tony’s physical presence; he tore a sheet of paper, and wrote a small note of love to the extraordinary brunette. He wasn’t certain when he was going to see him again, so he shoved the petite letter into the pocket of his unwrinkled trousers. Steve exited out of his apartment and headed over to the quiet university. Most students arrived early to have their last moments to review the difficult subjects. The artist went into his math class and had to wait for about ten minutes for the assessment to be passed around. Steve became very nervous once the door closed and everyone was seated at their desks. The instructor warned them about the consequences of cheating as he gave the examinations to all of the scholars; he gave them permission to begin. There were about forty questions and Steve tried to subdue the trepidation building inside his mind. Within the silence, Steve made sure to read each question carefully. Once the dreaded test was over, everyone sighed out of respite or exhaustion, and gave their sheets over to the professor who collected them. He announced that he will post their grades on both the class website and outside of their homeroom. They will know their results in two weeks. Steve departed from the college with his fear banished after finishing up his art and American History exams. He actually felt good about his performance on the mathematics one, since it was all thanks to his private tutor. At the moment, he didn’t know what he should do today, so he settled with wandering aimlessly through the busy streets of New York.

                While Steve was trudging through the bustling sidewalks, Tony Stark was also outside on this sunny day. However, he was not alone. Gregory was walking right beside him across the hot asphalt. Both of them were going to the store to buy watermelon, since Maria asked them to run the errand for her while she makes a refreshing fruit salad. Tony was obviously making many lustful eyes lock on him by his usual flamboyant style and natural beauty. He has on a cami bodycon dress of a wine red color. The sweetheart neckline was decorated with ruffles, skinny straps upon his bare shoulders, and tiny white buttons aligned from top to bottom. His large full breasts and salacious long legs were beautifully displayed within the tight gown. The hemline paused around his upper thighs as his thick firm butt curved attractively. His graceful neck was wrapped with a choker. Greg was seething and grumbling, able to perceive the crowd’s intentions. One particular man began to catcall Tony when seeing the twenty-three year old strut so femininely with those buxom hips swaying and high heels clicking on the ground.

                “Hey baby, I see you got a lot of cushion for the pushing. Why don’t you come back to my place so we can test that out?” The stranger said with a libidinous smirk as Tony looked back to give him an annoyed sideways glance, but he didn’t say a word.

                “This jackass is pissing me off, let’s get out of here.” Greg was very close to his breaking point, he was boiling over that disgusting suggestion.

                “Come on, buttercup. I got something for that big ass of yours—“

The male stepped behind Tony and grasped the brunette’s right wrist. Greg reacted immediately by the unwanted action, he was beyond furious. The blond grappled the man by his forearm and yanked him away to make him release his grip from his sweet twin.

                “Get your fucking hands off of my brother! You better start praying, because I swear I will beat you all the way down to hell!” Greg barked out angrily as he pushed the male away brutally, standing in between him and Tony like a brick wall.

                “He’s not worth it, Greg. Let’s just get the watermelon for mamma—“Tony stated with a windy exhale as he was sadly used to a bunch of perverts hitting on him, but he was grateful that his eldest sibling is present to defend him.

                “Shut up! We’ll get there; I just need to teach this prick a lesson!”

Tony shrugged his naked shoulders since he realized there was no way he could convince him to leave. While Greg was yelling insults at the stunned man and giving him some threatening pushes, Tony turned to analyze the environment, since he was already bored by the typical confrontations. He glimpsed forward and saw a specific person from a reasonable distance gazing at him. The brunette was surprised when seeing Steve Rogers standing a few feet away from him. Steve was more astonished than Tony by the coincidental meeting, but they were both equally joyfully to reunite under bizarre circumstances. The twenty-five year old felt his racing heart ricochet within his sternum, thinking of how sublime and sexy Tony appeared in that taut frock. He yearned to explore that naughty body to feel every crevice and the heat of his glorious flesh. Numerous of people strolled in the middle of them, despite the overwhelming sea of individuals; all they can focus on is one another. They would have run to each other, but they didn’t want to get into any trouble with Greg. The two restrained themselves, determined to protect their love affair. After Greg gave the lewd male black eyes and a couple of bruises on the face, he watched the culprit speed off to avoid more of his wrathful fists.

                “I feel better—all right, let’s get going.” Greg gently placed his hand on Tony’s back, urging them to go forward.

                “Right…” Tony replied absentmindedly as he and Steve still haven’t averted their sight from one another.

Once the Starks traveled down the pathway, Steve began to move as well. They were heading towards each other, Steve and Tony could feel the sore poundings within their upper torsos and brains. Steve was reassured of the fact that Greg has no idea what he looks like, which earned him a couple of advantages. Right when the artist and the mechanic were about to pass one another, Steve took out the secret message from his pocket, and skidded it into Tony’s open palm. Tony felt the piece of paper and compressed it so it wouldn’t drop. Steve squeezed the curled hand, feeling Tony cling to him, but soon he felt the limb start to slip away from him. They peeked at each other one last time, with Steve feeling Tony’s hand escape from his grip. Tony had to walk on to not raise any suspicions, while Steve suddenly stopped to watch his beloved journey on, but he began to contemplate on the notion of following him.

                “You okay? Are you still bothered by that bastard?” Greg queried with concern as he wondered if Tony was affected by the male’s appalling statements and attempting to touch him.

                “I’ll be fine, not the first time this happened. You know.” Tony responded casually as he inserted the little fragment of paper into the right cup of his bra, he pretended he was adjusting his undergarment.

                “What was that all about?”

                “Huh?”

                “Are you itchy or something?” Greg probed carefully as he formed a grimace when he saw Tony dig in his own dress and was tugging his bra upward.

                “No. I got big boobs, they give me problems. They’re some real bitches, giving me back aches, and trying to spill out—“Tony explained with an amused smile when Greg groaned out of revulsion.

                “Didn’t need to know that—hey, do you think mom and dad want anything else from the store?”

                “Besides the watermelon? We should get some lemons and a bottle of chili powder, since daddy likes putting that on his fruit.”

                “Oh yeah, I always found it weird that pops does that.”

                “It’s actually not that bad, I can get with it. You should try it sometime.”

                “I don’t know, I don’t usually go for that kind of stuff.”

The two entered the supermarket through the sliding glass doors; they went over to the section of vegetables and fruits. They crossed over to the wide bin filled with green watermelon.

                “I’m gonna get the lemons. Remember to knock on those so you can find the ripest one.” Tony advised as he was craving for a bit of privacy so he can read Steve’s mysterious note.

                “Yeah, yeah. I’m on it.” Greg murmured with disinterest as he began rummaging through the oversized container.

Tony took the chance to scamper over to the citrus sector to create some distance; he turned his back on his brother, and took out the mystifying message. He peeled the folds to reveal the charcoal letters: _I’ll be in relentless pursuit after your love, even if I have to chase it through space and time. There is nothing else I want more than having you by my side._ Tony giggled jovially of the romantic proclamation; he held it below his collar bone out of fondness. The twenty-three year old blushed into a cerise red as he placed the paper back in its hiding spot, feeling his spirits elevate and brighten. Tony drowned himself in those doting words as he snatched a plastic bag nearby; he began selecting the best yellow lemons upon the organized pile. The brunette had no clue that he was being shadowed, since a lone figure trotted behind him. Tony was staggered when he felt a pair of familiar hands clutched his waistline with a sense of desperation. However, he recognized the physical contact and instantly relaxed onto the clasp.

                “I couldn’t let you go.” Steve remarked with an appealing tone as he gingerly turned Tony around.

                “Thank you for the note, it made my day. You always had such a way with words.” Tony purred softly as he bent forward to observe Steve’s stormy blue eyes; he continued to hold the bag of sour lemons.

                “In reality, I’m bad at speaking, especially since I get tongue-tied around you.”

                “So I make you nervous? I’m sure that’s all in your head.” Tony purposely whispered near Steve’s ear, he rubbed his plush ruddy red lips against the top of the blond’s jawline.

                “You know that’s not true, you damn tease.” Steve arched a wicked grin as he seized Tony’s right wrist and yanked him downward, he landed a hard kiss on Tony’s mouth.

                “Are you trying to finish up what you started six days ago?”

                “Believe me, I would like to, but I’m no idiot. I know Greg is close by.”

                “It wouldn’t surprise me if you tried; I got many hints from you that you enjoy all of this.” Tony stood upright again and rocked his perfect body with rhythm.

                “You’re pretty, simple as that. I can’t keep my hands off of you.” Steve complimented with a stimulated rumble within his gullet, as he rubbed the thin material of Tony’s gown.

                “Mmm, then you can touch me as much as you want. You have my permission.”

The tantalizing brunette pursed out his shiny ruby red lips attractively as he started to stroll away, but he motioned with his index finger towards Steve, gesturing him to follow him. The excited blond felt his emotions and thoughts scramble, he immediately trailed behind him. They ended up in the aisle filled with spices and condiments, Tony paused in front of the hot sauces to browse through each one. Steve, with no hesitation, wrapped his arms around Tony’s shapely waistline, and made a smooch on his straight spine. The trapped twenty-three year old felt gratifying chills crawl all over, he peeked over his shoulder to see Steve cuddling his back area.

                “How’s it going back there?” Tony jested as he uttered a couple of giggles when Steve fingered with the strained buttons on the front of the frock.

                “I can use a rest, I had a long day.” Steve mentioned vaguely as he purposely laid the side of his head against Tony’s huge derrière, feeling the suppleness and velour of the portly buttocks.

                “Oh poor you.”

                “At least this is here to support me.”

Steve patted the lavish right cheek, making the scrumptious flesh vibrate magnificently. Tony unshackled a soft aching cry, he moved his free hand to clamp over Steve’s knuckles, and guided the palm to caress the splendid arc in an up and down manner. Steve had difficulty in swallowing as he felt the combination of the velveteen fabric, the quivering skin, and the delightful warmth. The artist could not resist on squeezing some of the rear end. It forced Tony to make a sensual moan, and he accidently dropped the bag of lemons onto the floor. The twenty-three year old grasped the edges of the solid shelves, automatically shifting his body downward. However, before anything else could occur, the two froze out of fraught when they heard Greg calling out for Tony. The two separated with Tony picking up the fallen citrus fruit, and Steve bolted away to hide behind stacked boxes filled with ketchup.

                “There you are. You ready?” Greg questioned as he carried the watermelon in his arms.

                “Yeah, got daddy’s chili powder, I’ll be right behind you.” Tony nodded as he quickly controlled his irregular breathing; he snagged a bottle from the ledge.   

                “All right, don’t get lost.”

Greg trotted ahead to head to the cashier, it granted Tony a few seconds to retract where Steve was concealing himself.

                “Sorry, I gotta go.” Tony apologized with a whine as he bent forward.

                “Go on, I’ll call you later.” Steve comprehended much to his dismay, as he printed a fast kiss on Tony’s maw.

Tony waved at him and sped away to catch up to his older twin, so he wouldn’t think anything was wrong. Steve pounded on his chest and took out his inhaler; he took in a large dose of air, and was a little grateful that his asthma attack didn’t happen during his moment with Tony. The blond placed his hand on his forehead, feeling a bit feverish from the amatory scene. Since he was in the store, he decided to get a drink, since he was thirsty—in more ways than he realized.

 

                About three hours later, Gregory and Anthony were at the Stark residence. Tony helped Maria chop up the watermelon, and made a single batch for Howard to have on his own. The considerate brunette sprayed the acidic juice out of a lemon onto the red pieces of the summer fruit, and sprinkled the chili powder on top. He entered the living room where his father and sibling were watching the television together; they were viewing a program about antique cars. Tony crossed over to give Howard the bowl of food, his parent thanked him with a kind smile, and kissed his son on his temples. Soon enough, Tony’s phone began to chime; it was on top of the coffee table. Tony snatched up his mobile device and saw it was Charles Xavier calling him, he was happy at the sight.

                “Who is it?” Greg inquired as he didn’t take his piercing blue eyes off of the blaring screen, studying vehicles from the 1980’s.

                “It’s Charles, you wanna talk to him? Sounds like you miss him.” Tony joked as he wagged his cell phone towards him; Greg instantly scowled, and outlined an expression of repulsion.

                “Forget it, I don’t wanna hear him harping about that I liked him in the past. Fuck that.”

Tony chuckled as he exited out of the household to speak with his companion. He stood out on the sidewalk, clicking on the green icon to accept the request.

                “How’s my little rainbow cupcake doing?” Charles japed lightly, since he used to address Tony with that particular pet name.

                “Tasty and fabulous! How about you, boo-boo?” Tony asked with a hearty laugh as he perched his hand on his waist.

                “Good! I wanted to let you know that Erik and I have finally finished moving in. Our new place is done!”

                “That’s great, can’t wait to see it!”

                “Perhaps you would like to come over tomorrow to see it. Also, you can finally meet Erik.”

                “Sure, mostly I wanna to see this mystery man of yours.”

                “Why don’t you invite Steve? So I can satisfy my curiosity as well.” Charles added in as he ran his slim fingers through his luscious flouncy hair.

                “I’ll ask him tonight, since he’s gonna call me later.” Tony answered as he felt a refreshing breeze stroke his skin.

                “Of course. I will be sure to send you the address and time through text.”

                “Thanks; I’ll let you know beforehand if he says yes or no.”

                “I’m hoping for good news. Regardless, I will see you tomorrow.”

 

They both hung up at the same second, and Tony returned to the house to be with his family for a while longer. When it was around seven-thirty in the evening, Tony was back in his own apartment, relaxing in his bedroom. The brunette placed Steve’s diminutive note on top of his nightstand. He changed into a cotton short gray nightgown with thin straps, the cups have laced edges, and a silk bow was below his erogenous full breasts. The mechanic sat down on his comfy mattress with Ollie nestled on the top of his head, resting among the rich burnish strands of his hair. Tony received Charles’s text message, seeing the address to his home, and he had to be there at four o’clock. Eventually, Tony saw that Steve was calling him. He moved his forefinger upward towards Ollie, the impish bird hopped onto it. The twenty-three year old placed the cockatiel next to his long smooth legs; he flung himself back to lie flat on his bed.

                “Hey hon, right on schedule!” Tony stated eagerly as he cheerily raised his tempting legs, swinging his sharp high heels.

                “I don’t like to keep you waiting, baby. I wouldn’t want to make you think I fell out of love already.” Steve responded with sincerity as he sat down on a chair in his dining room.

                “The thought would never have crossed my mind, especially of how grabby your hands were in the store.”

                “I can’t say I’m sorry, since I won’t mean it.”

                “I figured as much, but I did like the feel of your hands all over me.” Tony whimpered so needy and hotly, he closed his radiant fawn brown eyes, and clenched his quaking thighs together.

                “Almost all over you, I have yet to feel that amazing chest of yours.” Steve dropped a notch in his voice on purpose, forcing him to sound hoarser and stronger.

Tony impulsively moved his arm to rest underneath his bust; he constricted his hold to make his big jiggly breasts press together. He was influenced by Steve’s speech and dominant vocals; he peeked down and saw that his large nipples began to solidify beneath the thin clothing. The twenty-three year old uttered a silky moan as he saw his rosy delicious nubs were poking against the folds of his nightdress. Steve was incredibly turned on by Tony’s wispy breaths that he could feel a rush of blood pool into his interested groin.

                “Then you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands off of them—I’m not wearing a bra right now, and I’m feeling cold. Get the picture?” Tony replied with a wicked smile as he yearned for Steve’s hands to fondle the huge gorgeous boobs. He felt an unbearable itch when the textile of the negligée rubbed against his excited nips.

He looked how they were sexually displayed with the flesh attempting to slip out, flashing a bit of his strawberry red areolas. Tony shoved his heavy breasts further into the cups, every time he made the slightest movement, his beautiful thick boobies would wiggle.

                “Yeah I do—shit, they must feel really good.” Steve felt his mouth become dry as a desert; his own dick began to harden when he fantasized of squeezing and cosseting Tony’s massive tits.

                “They do, mmm; I wish you could feel how soft they are…”

Tony shuddered out of longing, wanting a man like Steve to take away this insufferable craving. Steve was full blown aroused by Tony’s sweet pleadings and whispers. He started to conjure inappropriate images, daydreaming about burying his face in between Tony’s enormous bouncing boobs and making the brunette scream out of contentment. The blond was feeling hazy and distracted.

                “I’m sure I’ll get my chance, one of these days—hope it’s soon rather than later.”

                “I love how bad you are—oh! Before I forget, there is something I wanna ask you.” Tony cast away his flaming hunger as he relaxed his tense body; he glanced at the ceiling to restore his tranquility.

                “If you’re going to ask me to come over and touch you, then I’m there—“

                “Ha ha, that’s not it, but nice try! I was wondering if you wanna meet one of my friends tomorrow, around four in the afternoon.”

                “I—uh—would that be okay? Your friend won’t be bothered by me—you know, the way I look and all that?” Steve stuttered out of apprehension as he was a tad afraid of being shunned by one of Tony’s many companions.

                “No way, besides, he’s kind of like me. He’s intersex too. He’ll like you.” Tony reassured mildly as Ollie leaped up to scurry across his fit abdomen, making adorable warbles.

                “I don’t know. Why do I get the feeling that it won’t go well?”

                “You got nothing to worry about, I’ll be with you. At least I’m not asking you to meet Greg.”

                “Yeah, no thanks—so, is this really important to you?”

                “It is, Steve. I’m not ashamed of what we have; I want the people who I’m close to know about us. I can’t tell my family since you told me not to, but I want others to know that you make me happy.” Tony explained directly as he lowered his glowing chocolate brown eyes, letting his jet black lashes unfurl.

                “What you are saying makes sense—I get it. It’s not fair that my parents and my friends, Sam and Thor, know about our relationship. You should have the same right. I’ll do it, for you.” Steve was greatly affected by Tony’s clarification, his sentiments melted and spread of the words.

                “Oh thank you, thank you! I know this is hard for you, but I appreciate you stepping out of your comfort zone for me.” Tony squealed blissfully as he sketched out a wide smile to unveil his perfect bleached white teeth.

                “I got to do my part too in this relationship—do you want me to pick you up at your apartment tomorrow? Say around three-twenty?”

                “Sounds good to me! All right, time for bed. We both need our rest!”

                “Good night, I’ll be seeing you.”

They both ended the conversation to retire for the nightfall. Steve still felt tightness on the front of his pants, he glimpsed down, noticing what his vulgar imagination resulted in. The raunchy exchange between him and Tony took its toll on him, since it was a lewd discussion about the brunette’s ample bosom. For the first time ever, Steve developed a raging erection. The twenty-five year old was not too surprised that Tony has been the only person to make him react like this. Tony’s tender mewling, irresistible voice, and the description of those beatific breasts were enough to stir and spring Steve’s cock to life. He groaned out of humiliation and burrowed his guilty mien against his sweaty palm. _Now I gotta take a shower, a long cold shower…_

 

                As planned, Steve waited for Tony outside of the elevated building at the appropriate hour. He automatically formed a genuine smile when he saw the mechanic exit out in another fascinating outfit. Tony has on a half-sleeved maxi dress; the top is a navy blue color of a striped V-neck design. The high waist gown has a lengthy skirt that flowed down to his ankles, decorated with red and yellow streaks. They greeted one another warmly with a friendly embrace; Steve followed Tony to their destination since the brunette remembered the address. While they scampered down the blazing streets, they intertwined their fingers together, holding onto the other with hearts drumming in a rapid tempo. About thirty-three minutes later, they arrived at a different apartment complex, and went inside the edifice. Steve and Tony took the elevator to the fifth floor, and strolled up to the last door on the right to knock on it. The artist was extremely uneasy and overflowing with negative thoughts, accepting that he will be rejected by this nameless friend from Tony’s past. A few seconds drifted away, and the entry was swung open by Charles Xavier.

                “Hello, don’t be perfect strangers, come along now.” Charles said with a vivacious temperament as he stood back to allow them to go inside the household.

                “Thanks for inviting us!” Tony answered affably as the door was closed behind them.

Steve took the moment to examine Charles; he was quite dumbfounded by the sight. This intersex male appeared lovely, kind, and sociable. The fluffy hair seemed so shiny, his eyelids and plush lips being shown off by the bright paint of pink. Charles wore a sage gray frock with skinny straps, the asymmetric hem cascaded down to his shins.

                “Of course! So, this must be ‘Stevie’.” Charles mentioned simply as he turned to stare down at the older man, making him increase his panic.

                “Steven, actually. Uh, it’s nice to meet you, mam.” Steve responded respectfully as he was anticipating for a bunch of insults and dismissal.

                “Mam? My, aren’t you sweet! Please, dearie, call me Charles,”

Charles laughed merrily as he bent forward to hug Steve; the blond was staggered by the immediate approval. However, he sighed out of relief of the positive behavior. Tony cupped his own left cheek and giggled out of jollity, especially when Charles ruffled through Steve’s golden tresses.

                “Such a handsome gent—oh how lucky you are, Anthony!”

                “I know!”

Tony and Charles playfully smooched Steve’s cheeks with no warning, they left lipstick smudges on his skin. They sniggered loudly, clapped with enthusiasm, and jumped up and down like teenage girls.

                “Charles? Are you misbehaving again?” A cold masculine voice enquired with a deadly composure.

Everyone turned around to see a tall serious male stride up to them. His name is Erik Lehnsherr. He is quite attractive with his well-groomed short brown hair, sharp facial features, and frost blue eyes. The Jewish man took off his leather jacket and tossed it over for it to land on top of the tidy sofa.

                “No, darling. I was only being a good hostess for our guests.” Charles replied with craft as he formed a tempting smirk.

                “Excellent reception, but sloppy internal service—I assume this beautiful creature is your friend, Tony Stark. Is that right?” Erik approached the mechanic; he seized Tony’s hand and printed a kiss upon his knuckles.

                “Indeed—Steven, Anthony, this is my boyfriend, Erik.”

                “So this is Erik, huh. Open your mouth; I swore that I saw a silver-tongue.” Tony joked with amusement as he noticed Erik’s flowery phrases; this earned him a small chuckle from him.

                “Witty and pretty, a perfect combination.”

                “I can agree with you on that.” Steve spoke up as he was slightly irked and lit with envy of Erik being too pleasant with Tony.

                “Then we will get along swimmingly.” Erik nodded his head as he quirked a sly grin, already sensing Steve’s intense jealously. They both shook hands with one another.

                “If that’s true, then you two can stay here. Anthony and I will prepare the refreshments.” Charles pushed Erik and Steve to sit down on the cushioned couch.

                “Don’t take too long,”

Erik concluded as he took the chance to swat Charles’s rear end in a teasing manner. Charles let out a noisy shrill, massaging the sore spot from the tough spank. He flashed a mischievous expression towards Erik. Tony cutely winked at Steve and blew him a kiss before accompanying Charles to the kitchen; Steve felt a gush of contentment overtake him.

                “Hmm, you know, you and I are much similar than you think.” Erik remarked randomly, keeping his back straight, and arms akimbo.

                “I don’t see it at all.” Steve snorted rudely as he leaned forward from his seat, thinking about the obvious differences of their physical statures.

                “We both love control, and are cursed with possessiveness. I know how you feel when men put their hands on Tony, because I feel the same way when they do that to Charles.”

                “You too…huh…” Steve was thunderstruck by the confession, and sharing the same traits with another individual.

                “Jealously has always been a friend of mine. Back in England, there were many men after Charles, my Charles. I got so angry whenever they tried to steal him away from me.”

                “That’s been my biggest fear, losing Tony to somebody else.”

                “You see why I understand you. We both have these beautiful women that we want to keep to ourselves.”

                “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe we should just wipe out the rest of the male population so we wouldn’t have so much trouble.” Steve jested with a shake from his head, stiffening his laughter of the harsh concept.

                “Perhaps. Well, we certainly can repopulate the Earth with Charles’s and Tony’s assistance.”

Meanwhile, as Steve and Erik were forging a promising bond, their lovers busied themselves in the kitchen. Charles and Tony finished making a huge jug of pink lemonade; they poured the sugary fluid into four separate glasses. They were encouraged by the low laughs emitting from the other chamber, delighted to discover that Steve and Erik were enjoying one another’s presence.

                “Something inside told me that they would get along.” Charles declared rather proudly as he inserted a straw into each cylindrical cup.

                “No doubt about it. Erik seems very cool; he’s also got that mysterious vibe to him.” Tony complimented congenially as he popped open the tiny decorative umbrellas and put them on the surfaces of the drinks.

                “He has that look as if he is hiding the secrets of the world. Not to mention, he’s the type to show one emotion, but really is feeling another.”

                “So, the man is basically a Rubik’s Cube. You turn him to be one color, but he becomes another.”

                “Yes, but keep in mind, cupcake, I can solve the ‘Rubik’s Cube’. Nothing is hidden from me—just how you can only figure out Steve.” Charles replied smartly as he placed the pink lemonade on a silver tray.

                “I just don’t get how people don’t understand Steve, I totally get him. I know when he’s joking, mad, and depressed— “Tony responded as he tapped his long crimson red fingernail against his temples.

                “Well, when you love someone, it is easy to see what they are feeling. It seems no other girl has given him chance, except you. You see something in him that no one else can.”

                “There is so much good in him. He’s clever, funny, so sweet, and handsome—at least to me—and incredibly romantic…oh, I can go on about how wonderful he is.” Tony proclaimed bashfully and softly, as he folded his hands together and pressed them against his sternum.

                “Aw, you look so cute when you are in love.” Charles clamped his hand over the nape of Tony’s neck, and delicately kissed Tony’s cheek out of fondness.

Tony felt more energized of the thought that he has such a caring friend who provides him the necessary support. The two returned to the living room, they gave Steve and Erik the tasty beverage to consume. They all sat together on the spacy furniture, learning about one another, and telling intriguing stories. Steve and Tony discovered that Erik is an architect, and Charles used to work as a professor of fantasy literature in a prestigious university back in his homeland. They queried about what new job Charles was offered here in the United States, but he refused to say what it is. He intended to let them know once he starts his first day. Charles and Erik also concealed the details of their ‘falling in love’ tale, they explicated that the account is too long to narrate. However, Charles proposed to construct a mini sleep-over between him and Tony, and vowed to tell everything to him in the event. So, he and Tony scheduled an evening where they would gossip and eat together, what they used to do in their teen years. Erik told Steve he would be free to go drink some beers with him when Charles and Tony will be occupied in their small party. Steve acknowledged it was a decent plan, they can go hang out in ‘The Bifrost’ bar. After making festive arrangements, soon the topic veered into a diverse direction.

                “Are we officially the only ones who know about you two dating? Do our other friends know?” Charles questioned cautiously as he finished the remaining droplets of his cold pink lemonade.

                “They know, but the girls wanna meet Steve,” Tony said as he gave a sideways glance towards the edgy blond. “That would probably include the guys too. You know, Quill, Vision, Luke, etc.”

                “Didn’t realize I was so damn popular—seriously, they want to meet me too?” Steve asked with disbelief as he perched his empty glass on the low table.

                “I talk about you every chance I get, so naturally they would want to see you.”

                “It won’t be anytime soon, but sure I’ll meet them as well.”

Steve was a bit more relaxed when he processed the notion into his head, thinking if Charles and Erik are broad-minded and benevolent, then the rest of Tony’s friends must be as well. Perhaps they will overlook his underwhelming height and weight, not to mention his history of health problems. It might be different this time, so Steve grasped onto an ounce of hope. _I don’t think I should be scared anymore, if Charles and Erik are this nice to me, then I should expect the same thing with Tony’s other friends. Besides, I want to make Tony happy, since he’s been good to me. It shouldn’t be so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!


End file.
